The Untold Changes To My Story
by ReginasDarkness29
Summary: Will include scenes from all five seasons but it's my own version of the show. Character Deaths, Violence, Smut and a lot more Read, Review and Follow to keep up with action :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

I don't own anything just borrowing

This chapter will contain smut and character deaths

 **Chapter One**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was urging her horse to go faster, she didn't have much time but was desperate to meet Daniel and with her mother being out it was perfect. You see Regina was madly in love with the stable boy and he her but unfortunately for them her mother would never approve, something they would later learn at the cost of Daniel's life. Jumping down from her horse Regina rushes into the arms of her one true love and is quick to bring his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, I've missed you she whispers against his lips and I you he whispers back. Smiling happily, Daniel asks Regina to accompany him on a picnic but sadly she has to decline, his smile fading he pulls out of their embrace. Hurt Regina tries to explain about her mother but Daniel strongly believes that the power of their true love could overcome Cora, not wanting to argue as she knew they didn't have long to be together Regina once again enters his embrace I love you she mumbles against his chest. Before Daniel gets to reply, they hear the screams of a little girl on a runaway horse and quick to action Regina jumps on her horse and speeds off, saving the girl. After making sure she is ok Regina introduces herself to the girl and with admiration in her eyes the little girl adds and I'm Snow White.

The next day Regina is getting ready to leave for her riding lesson, when her mother comes in changing her outfit by magic, we have guests and you have to be presentable Cora says smiling at her daughter. Shocked by her mother's eagerness Regina asks and who might these guests be, Cora continuing to smile says you my daughter have finally done something right and by saving that girl we are being honoured by a visit from the king. King Leopold comes in and thanks Regina for saving his daughter's life, saying Snow has taking quite a liking to you and the main reason I am here is because she needs a mother and I'm hoping you will honour me by becoming my wife. Speechless Regina looks to her mother and just as she finds her voice to decline the kings offer, her mother answers yes, crushed Regina wants to say no but one look from her mother she loses the courage to respond.

Later that night when everyone is asleep Regina sneaks out and makes her way to the stables, finding Daniel there she blurts out marry me. Turning around at this Daniel notices her tears, rushing over he asks what is wrong and Regina tells him about the king proposing, maybe it's for the best Regina, he can give you are far better life than I ever could, no its not I want and love you Daniel she says kissing him. Walking over to the saddle he pulls out a small gold ring, it's not much but if you are sure it would make me the happiest man in the world to call you my wife. Slipping the ring upon her finger they kiss passionately but are interrupted when they here someone gasp from the door, turning around they see Snow before she runs away and Regina rushes after her. Catching Snow, Regina explains all about the power of true love and making her promise not to tell anyone especially her mother, which Snow agrees telling her I will keep your secret. Returning back to Daniel, she tells him that they are safe and how Snow has promised not to tell, they start to make out and it becomes very heated and Daniel being the gentleman he is pulls back. Regina on the other hand has decided she is ready for them to take there relationship to the next level and pulls him back down upon her, I'm ready and after getting plenty of assurance that's she's ready they begin.

 **Turning away from each other they slowly removed their clothes because though they wouldn't admit it to each other, they where nervous and a little scared about what was about to happen. Both blushed bright red when they finally turned to look at each other's nakedness, they quickly lay down together amongst the hay and started to gently explore and caress each other's bodies. Regina tensed when Daniel rolled on top of her and she felt his hardness against her core for the first time, are you really sure about this because if your not we can stop. No Daniel I really want this I'm just... will it hurt, nodding his head Daniel answered from what I've been told yes but only for a moment. Watching closely he waited patiently till her eyes once again found his, love and lust was what he saw staring back at him and with a nod of her head and a whispered I trust you he once again lowered his body. Grabbing his erection he lined himself at her entrance and penetrated her as gently as possible, Regina's eyes flew back open as she reached up to grab a hold of both his arms, squeezing as she whimpered slightly in pain. It hurt but as Daniel stilled his movement she felt the pain lessen, looking up she saw Daniel staring at her, his eyes full of worry and guilt for the pain she was having. Do you want me to stop, smiling she tried to ease the guilt she knew he was feeling I'm ok and please don't stop, I still want this and with a nod of his head he continued. Sloppily to begin with because of both their lack of experience they eventually found a rhythm that worked and pretty quickly they both where reaching their end. Coming down from their high together, Regina snuggled into Daniel's chest when he pulled out of her and rolled to the side and before sleep took over she said tomorrow we run.**

The next morning Cora found Snow and after a conversation she learned about Regina and Daniel, to say that she wasn't happy would be a understatement, deciding that today she would keep a closer eye on Regina. Later that evening when all had retired to bed Regina once again sneaked out and because she didn't know of Snow's betrayal, she didn't realize her mother was watching. Running to Daniel they were about to leave when Cora made her presence known, tricking them both into believing she would accept there relationship. She forced her ungrateful daughter to watch as she ripped Daniel's heart out and crushing it, running to him Regina begged for him to come back and she even tried true love kiss but deep down she knew it wouldn't work. Daniel was dead.

A few weeks after Daniel's death Regina was married to the king, her mother was gone and Snow White who was saddened to hear of Daniel's departure but secretly happy that Regina was now her mother. Regina she continued the facade of being happy but behind her mask she was heartbroken, a few days later Regina found a little light in the darkness that surrounded her when she learned she was pregnant. A part of Daniel that could live on and thankfully the king hadn't realized he was not the father, but a series of events will occur that will result in a darkness descending upon the castle that would not just effect those who reside there but would travel through the entire kingdoms.

Many years have past and the enchanted forest has suffered greatly at the hands of the evil queen but it's been a few years since anyone has seen her and many rumours where starting to spread that she was dead, hope and happiness was starting to return to the people. Unfortunately the rumours where very wrong, the evil queen was alive and putting into action her next attack

 **A CURSE**

Looking through her mirror and watching them all being happy was making her sick. They don't deserve to be, not when she was suffering but it didn't matter because she will be taking all there happy endings away. Stepping over to the cauldron with a box in her hand, she slowly lifts the lid and pulls out the glowing heart, holding it over the cauldron she whispers I'm sorry daddy as she starts to squeeze the heart to dust. Opening her hand she lets the dusty remains of her daddy's heart hit the potion that's bubbling within, with the last ingredient added the curse has now been cast. A thick purple smoke quickly pours out to descend upon the enchanted forest, devouring everything in its path. With one last glance at her mirror a evil smile upon her face, she thinks now I shall have my happiness as she too is swallowed by the smoke.

 **Welcome To Storybrooke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Welcome To Storybrooke**

Slowly the town's people where all awakening to begin another day, not realizing they where no longer in the enchanted forest or that these surroundings where very different. Regina who is the proud mayor of this quaint little town, awoke with a gasp and jumped out of bed. Rushing towards the window with a hand rubbing her chest trying to steady her racing heart, she didn't notice the man in the bed stir and begin to wake. Staring out the window taking deep calming breaths, she tensed when a arm snaked its way around her waist, she only relaxed against him when she hears him whisper in her ear another bad dream. Turning around she looks at the man for a few seconds...her husband Graham before answering yeah I'm sorry if I woke you, he leans forward planting a kiss to her forehead saying don't worry about it. I had to get up anyway, do you want to tell me what these nightmares your having are about, no its nothing there just stupid dreams she tells him. Sensing that's she's lying but letting it go he says ok but if change your mind and want to talk I'm here. As he walks away towards the bathroom he doesn't notice Regina looking down at her wedding ring with a tinge of sadness in her eyes, I'm sorry Daniel she sadly whispers but I need to move on and then she follows her husband into the bathroom.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Eighteen years later**

Regina and Graham are happily married, though they've had their problems like most couples, they're relationship has grown stronger as the years went on. Regina told Graham a few years ago that she would like them to have a child and after many discussions they decided to start trying but unfortunately they had no luck so far. Once again they were sitting in the bathroom staring down at the negative test, I think it's time we get checked the by the doctor Regina said I just hope there's nothing seriously wrong. Test after test was done and finally they were going to get answers, leaving the hospital with tears running down her face, Regina has never felt so broken it was her fault they could not conceive a child. Later that night when they sat down to dinner, Graham was worried as Regina hadn't said much since the hospital. Unable to stand the silence any longer, he approached the women he loved dearly and taking her into his arms he told her I don't hate or blame you for this. Their are other ways for us to have a child if you still want to, I will do whatever you want when your ready.

This is why several months later we find the couple staring down at the little bundle nestled in Regina's arms, they had finally agreed that a closed adoption was the best way for them to have the child they wanted. Now with thanks to Mr Gold they could say that Henry who they had chose to name after Regina father was their son, Graham was completely over the moon not only because he could say that he was a proud father to his little boy but his wife was extremely happy. He knew how heartbroken she was when the doctors confirmed that she was the reason they could not conceive a child of their own, looking at her he couldn't help but smile seeing her watching their son with love in her eyes. As though she could sense him staring at her she looked up beaming and with a whisper she said I never thought I could be this happy and I have you to thank. Leaning over she gives him the most passionate kiss they've ever shared, only pulling back breathlessly when their son starts to become fussy.

Weeks had passed and the little family where trying to get into a routine, unfortunately for Regina Henry didn't seem to be taking as well to her as he had Graham and it was breaking her heart and to make matters even worse she had been struck down with a nasty bug. Graham was starting to really worry and was now sitting trying to convince Regina to visit the doctor, I'm worried you are not getting any better please just go. Knowing how difficult she can be he added fine if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me and Henry.

This is how Regina ended up once again sitting in Dr Whale's office and because Graham had to work, Henry is currently snuggled up in his car seat at her feet. When Dr Whale comes back in after his first examination of her, she notices a strange look on his face, which he quickly masks when he takes his seat and looks directly at her. Waiting patiently for him to begin speaking but after several moments of silence and him staring at her strangely she snaps. Will you just tell me what the hell is wrong and stop sitting their staring like the complete idiot you are, hearing her snap brings him out of his trance. As he begins to stutter out his answer, I don't know how to tell you this but...

Your Pregnant

 **Author Notes**

Well that's chapter two, hope you are all enjoying so far

Don't forget to follow and review

Big hugs to the people that have already followed my story

See you soon with chapter three :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Regina sat there completely shocked and was staring at Whale like he was insane, her shock quickly turned to anger as she was starting to process what he had said... I'm pregnant she repeats with a sneer. You have to redo the test because in case you have forgotten it was you that told me and Graham that it was not possible for me to conceive a child of own, you fucking idiot she yelled. The startled cries of her son is what brings her out of her rage as she quickly leans over to lift him from his car seat, settling back into the chair she brings Henry forward to cradle him against her chest. After several minutes in which she attempts to soothe her son, she looks back up to Whale staring straight into his eyes with unsheded tears in her own, you said it wasn't possible.

Whale watches as she struggles to settle Henry as the unsheded tears from before are starting to make their way down her face as she stares at her son, the feeling of extreme guilt hitting him hard. It was how it looked Regina and I'm so sorry but look on the bright side you have been given a miracle and little Henry here will be getting a sibling. The rage from before rearing it's head again, Regina abruptly stands and gathers her things yelling at Whale about how she will have his job for this, before storming out of the hospital fuming.

After she leaves the hospital Regina quickly makes her way to the pharmacy and picks up the item she needs, when she arrives at the counter and the clerk stares at the mayor then at the item he smiles and says good luck. Regina quickly tosses the money down saying mind your own business and this better not go any further, if I hear you gossiping behind my back with your idiot friends I won't be happy. Sneezing the clerks smile vanishes from his face, I'm sorry madam mayor, I didn't mean to upset you but I promise no one will hear it from me. Grabbing the box and shoving it into her bag she walks out the shop, Regina just hopes no one else noticed but someone did and with a evil smile upon there face they watch Regina get back into her car.

Regina heads home and places a thankfully sleeping Henry into his crib before heading into the bathroom with the box in her hands, ripping the box open and pulling out the little white stick she finds herself once again taking another pregnancy test. After urinating on the stick she places it where her and Graham always would on the floor as she like all the times before sinks to her knees to await the result. After the recommended five minutes are up Regina struggles to look as she remembers all the negative results from before but when she finally gains the courage to look she gasps aloud as a bright pink plus sign stares back at her... she really is pregnant.

Tears in her eyes she makes her way to her son's room as he is crying again, picking him up but once again Regina struggles with him and begins to seriously doubt herself as a mother. Picking up her phone she calls Graham and asks him to meet up for lunch, after insuring him that there was nothing seriously wrong with her and that the doctor had told her she was fine. Not mentioning the pregnancy as she wants to tell him to his face, they agree to meet for lunch at grannies in five. Washing her face, redoing her make-up and grabbing Henry she leaves the house.

Arriving at grannies she quickly spots Graham sitting in their usual booth, heading towards him she can feel the eyes of the people on her back, placing a crying Henry in front of him she all but begs for him to make it stop. Graham laughs as he picks Henry up and proceeds to say in his baby voice, aww my little man have you been giving mommy a hard time. As usual Henry settles right away whenever Graham deals with him, Regina can't help but watch her heart breaking even more as she is now convinced her son hates her. Wondering if her unborn child would be the same she places a hand to her stomach before saying louder than she intended he hates me, this causes Graham to look up and seeing in his wife's eyes he moves to sit next to her. Placing his free arm around her he pulls her into a hug, no he doesn't, I promise you he probably just senses your and is acting upon it.

Looking around to make sure no one is listening to their conversation she says in a rush I have something to tell you but before she can say anything else Ruby approaches to take their order. Ordering their usual Regina tries once again to tell him about the pregnancy but this time she is interrupted by the one person she doesn't like Mary Margaret. Sorry to intrude but sheriff Graham, mother superior asked if you could pop around to the convent right away, she has something important to discuss with you. Regina snaps can't you see we are having a private convers... but Graham interrupts saying no problem, I will just go and ask Ruby to bag my lunch and will head around there now. Regina grabs his arm before he can approach Ruby but Graham I really need to talk to you, can you not wait and go around after lunch. I'm sorry Regina but I can't have mother superior waiting, you know what she can be like but I promise I will clock off and come home early, we can talk then. He goes over to the counter to ask if they would be so kind and bag his lunch for him, which granny does before handing it to him. Walking back to the table, he places Henry back into Regina arms and with a kiss to both their foreheads he leaves, as though sensing he was no longer being held by Graham, Henry once again begins to cry and refuses to settle no matter what Regina does. Mary Margaret watching asks would you like me to try and shocking everyone in the diner including herself Regina hands Henry over and yet again Henry settles. More convinced her son hates her she panics when Mary Margaret goes to give him back, she quickly says just put him in his car seat hoping no one noticed but granny did. Placing him in his car seat Mary Margaret leaves and granny approaches, sitting down beside the mayor she says my Ruby was the same way as a baby. I quickly learned though that it was my own fear she was picking up on and the moment I let it go she became more at ease with me. Regina turned to look at her, I'm not scared, granny laughed but when she saw the hurt flash in Regina's eyes she felt awful. I'm sorry it doesn't make you a bad mom to have a little fear Regina it's normal for new mothers to sometimes have it and it's this fear that is making Henry act out, it's definitely not because he hates you. Trying telling him stories while you hold him, you'll see it will work and let go of that fear you have because your a amazing mother Regina. Getting up and walking away granny turns back when she hears Regina quietly say thank you granny, with a smile and a nod of the head she says your welcome.

Later that night still waiting for Graham to come home, Regina is settling Henry down for his sleep. Half an hour of begging and pleading with tears in her eyes as Henry continually cries, she's all about ready to give up, when she remembers grannies advice. Desperate she gives it a try, she is even more shocked when Henry settles down and stares up at her, smiling happily she gently kisses his forehead saying thank you for giving me a chance to be your mommy. Finally with Henry asleep Regina enters her bedroom happy but exhausted she too falls asleep and dosnt even stir when Graham comes home, not even when he joins her in bed.

 **Author Notes**

Thanks to all that are continuing to read my story.

Chapter Four will be put up tomorrow.

Read, Review and follow

Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Regina awakes the next morning hoping she could get a chance to talk to Graham, turning over she frowns when she notices his side of the bed empty, so jumping up she grabs her robe and heads towards the kitchen. Unfortunately for Regina she had just missed him but looking at the note he had left on the fridge, saying he didn't want to wake her because she looked too peaceful and he will see her later tonight made her smile. Placing a hand to her stomach she speaks to her unborn child saying, your daddy will find out soon and he will be just as happy as me, turning around she heads back upstairs to get herself ready for work. Heading to work with Henry, she tries to call Graham but it goes straight to voicemail, sighing she turns back to the stack of paperwork that she noticed upon her desk as she entered her office. Placing Henry in his playpen which she had set up, she sits in her chair and pulls one of many files that require her attention towards her. Hours pass before Regina's stomach starts to growl, realizing the time she drops the file in her hand and picks up Henry, why don't we try daddy again and see if he can meet us for lunch. Once again it goes straight through to voicemail so Regina leaves a message telling him that her and their son was heading to grannies for lunch and would really love it if he could join them. Leaving her office Regina heads towards grannies but as she is walking she feels a sudden chill run up her spine and a feeling as though she is being watched, quickly turning around to check but she can't see anyone so shrugs it off as being paranoid. Entering grannies she looks towards their usual booth, her smile faltering when it's empty, walking forward she sits down at the booth and hoping that Graham is just running late.

Graham would not be making it to grannies as he was currently walking through the woods, he was here because several people had made reports about seeing two cloaked people acting strangely there and following a trail he hoped he could figure out what was going on. Coming upon what looked like a abandoned farmhouse, Graham pulled out his phone to give Regina a call to ask if she knew anything about the house and who maybe lived there. Whilst Graham was distracted trying to find a signal on his phone, he didn't notice that one of people he had been searching for was sneaking up behind him and raising a wooden plank above their head. Crashing it down upon Graham's head knocking him out cold, the person then with difficulty dragged his body into the house and placed him in a cage locking it. A lone wolf sat watching everything and when the person made their exit it entered through the window, searching for Graham and finding him but with Graham still out cold it sits patiently waiting for him to wake.

Back at grannies Regina had just ordered her lunch and when Ruby approached with her order she couldn't help but ask if Graham had been in at all today but Ruby said she hadn't seen him but would ask granny if he was in earlier before she arrived. Doing as promised Ruby asked granny about Graham and when they both looked over to Regina they could see the worry on her face which she was trying to hide, granny quickly walked over to her and said he was in here this morning for his coffee. Don't worry child he will turn up, he's probably just busy, slightly smiling Regina answered your probably right I'm just being foolish but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Granny looked right at Regina debating whether or not to mention it but deciding to go for it says that will be the pregnancy messing with your brain, with a gasp Regina automatically placed a hand to her stomach and with a whisper said how do you know. With a laugh and a tap on her nose granny said simply its something I like to call my sixth sense, now eat up child you definitely need it and stop worrying about that man of yours he will turn up. Smiling sincerely at granny Regina said thanks, you always seem to know the right thing to say to make me feel better, before granny took her leave with a congratulations Regina asked her not to mention anything until she had informed Graham. Continuing on with her lunch and taking on grannies advice Regina stopped overthinking things and happily finished her meal, once she was stuffed and not able to eat another bite she placed Henry in his pram and headed to the counter to pay her bill and leaving a generous tip too. Stepping out onto the street she started the short walk back to her office but as she was crossing the road she suddenly heard a car speeding up and when she turned towards the noise and what she saw shocked her, the car was heading full speed straight at her. Almost as though it was in slow motion, Regina pushed Henry's pram towards the pavement just a second before the car hit her and flinging her upwards into the air. Landing heavily with a thud Regina screamed out in agony, granny who had witnessed the incident from the window of the diner came rushing out and yelling at Ruby to call a ambulance. Reaching Regina granny sunk down to her knees and tried to get Regina to stay still but she was panicking about Henry but thankfully Archie who also witnessed it stepped over with Henry in his arms so that Regina could see he was ok. Once sure that Henry was fine, Regina's thoughts turned to her unborn child and looking at granny she sadly asked what about my baby, I can't lose it ... I haven't even told Graham yet ... we tried for so long to have a baby ... we didn't think it was possible ... Graham will hate me if I lose our only chance of a child of our own. Before granny could tell Regina not to think like that and keep positive that things would be ok the ambulance arrived, when granny went to step away to let the paramedics see Regina a arm shot up to grab hers. Looking back down to her heart broke when a tearful Regina begged... please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone... please, taking Henry from Archie and asking him to try and get a hold of Graham granny got into the ambulance with Regina. Once reaching the hospital Regina was taken to a private room where they began immediate treatment in hopes of helping mother and child, watching this granny held Henry close to her chest and sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there to keep them safe and well.

Graham slowly started to wake up, taking in his surroundings he jumped back startled to find a wolf staring at him but even weirder was the instant connection he felt towards the creature. Feeling slightly stupid but desperate he asked if the wolf could get help or help him get out of the cage, surprisingly it seemed as though the wolf was nodding its head yes as it left out the door. After several minutes the wolf returned with a key in its mouth which it dropped at the edge of the cage for Graham to easily pick up, unlocking the padlock he got out of the cage and followed the wolf through the door. Entering what appeared to be a kitchen he found his phone but it still had no signal, so heading back into the forest with the wolf by his side he headed back into town and when they reached the edge of the woods, he thanked the wolf as it turned back into the forest. Reaching grannies he went inside but before he could get a word out, Ruby told him what had happened to Regina and he rushed back out running full speed towards the hospital.

Out at the farmhouse two people where currently in a heated argument about the events of today, one was extremely angry at the other, yelling why would you risk everything by attacking both Graham and Regina now. I will fix this but I'm telling you now it will be the last time, I know you want to punish her but we have to be smart about this and do it right. No more taking stupid risks, for now we play nice and when the right time comes I promise you she will suffer.

Bursting through the hospital doors Graham located granny with Henry and started bombarding her with questions, before she could say anything Dr Whale approached them. Regina is doing well thankfully and is just bruised badly and the baby... baby what the help are you talking about Graham yelled as the colour drained from Whale's face.

 **Author Notes**

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you want to happen with the baby and anyone got any ideas of who the mysterious people may be.

Read, review and follow

Chapter Five will be up tomorrow :)

Big hugs to those following :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

Smut and violence in this chapter

 **Chapter Five**

Maybe we should go back to Regina that way I can talk to you both together, wanting to demand answers but needing to see Regina more, Graham agreed and with one last look at granny and Henry he followed Whale. Standing outside looking into Regina, what he saw was heart breaking, Regina was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands sobbing, she looked defeated. Opening the door Regina's head shot up and looking at Graham she blurted out please don't hate me... I'm sorry... I wanted to tell you about the baby... I'm sorry, rushing to her Graham wrapped her up in his arms, I could never hate you and Regina this is not your fault. Watching the couple consoling each other Whale entered the room with a machine, their is one last thing I need to do and I think this will make you both feel better. Setting up the machine he placed a cold gel on her stomach and pressing down with the wand he smiled at the image on the screen, turning it around he said this is your baby. Pushing a button he added this is your babies heartbeat, overwhelmed with happiness Graham held Regina face between his hands kissing her passionately and both breathlessly whispered I love you. Regina then asked Graham to get Henry and granny, Whale takes his leaving telling Regina she would be kept in overnight for observation but if there was no complications during the night she would be released the next day. When the trio entered the room Regina lifted her arms up to take Henry, thanking granny for all her help the older women left but not before looking back one last time and smiling as she watched the little family snuggle together on the hospital bed.

The wolf and the farmhouse long forgotten about Graham and Regina where waiting for for Dr Whale to come and release her, thankfully he was more than happy to let her go but did make her promise to take things easy for a few weeks. Driving home Graham told her that he was going to go and question the people at grannies about what they witnessed yesterday and hopefully find out who did this, sensing his anger she looked over to see him gripping the steering wheel hard. Once they arrived home Regina took Henry from his car seat and held him close as Graham helped her get inside, worrying about Graham anger she tried to postpone his leaving by offering to cook them both lunch. Dismissing her suggestions he said I have to go now if I want to catch the usual lunch crowd, you relax I won't be long and I will even bring us lunch. Knowing how nasty some of the townspeople can get especially about her, Regina pleaded with him saying please Graham just wait, I can see your angry and if you go over there now you could end up doing something you will regret. Will you at least try and calm down before going over there, I'm fine Regina he answered already heading out the door. Calling granny, Regina informed her that Graham was on his way and also admitting to the women she was worried at what he might do because of his anger. Granny told her not to panic, that she would keep a eye on him and inform her about what happens.

Graham made is way to grannies and when he entered all eyes turned to him, clearing his throat and taking several deep breaths to calm himself he began asking people questions about what happened yesterday. Asking them exactly what they witnessed and also if they had any information or idea of who could be behind the attack. Getting nowhere he thanked them and asked if they did hear of anything regarding the attack to contact him immediately, walking over to granny he ordered lunch. Taking the order and with one final nod to granny he left, thankfully things went well this time at least.

Weeks passed and Regina was finally able to go back to work as both her and baby where well, unfortunately Graham's anger was getting worse and with no one having any information about who attacked Regina it was about to get a whole lot worse. Graham was once again in grannies questioning people and getting nothing he was about to leave when, Leroy the town drunk who was feeling brave because of the several drinks he already had decided to give the sheriff his opinion. I think whoever did attack her deserves a medal because lets be honest we are all thinking the same thing, that cold hearted bitch deserved it. Gasping everyone turned to stare at the sheriff, spinning around Graham grabbed him by the throat and growling what the fuck did you just say before punching him in the face. Blood was flying everywhere as Graham continued to pummel Leroy with his fists and the people stood shocked having never witnessing this side of Graham. Coming out of her shock Ruby intervened grabbing Graham and with more strength than she though she had, pulled him off of Leroy and dragged him into the back office. Granny quickly checked on Leroy, calling a ambulance and then calling Regina to inform her of what had happened.

After the call Regina immediately headed to grannies and when she arrived she saw the ambulance pulling out and with its lights flashing heading towards the hospital. Pulling the door open, ignoring the stares of everyone and the blood on the floor she headed straight towards Ruby and granny. Asking where Graham was and handing Henry to Ruby, she walked as fast as she could to the back office, opening the door she saw Graham sitting staring at his bloody hands while he rocked backwards and forwards. Walking over to him, she takes his hands into hers before pulling him into a hug, I'm sorry he whispers in her ear... it's just when he said that you deserved what happened... I lost it. I know but you and before she could finish he pulled her into his lap hugging her tightly, this was how granny found them when she went to let them know about Leroy. He was going to be fine, a broken nose and a few bruises but as granny kindly put it, he deserved that and more for the comment he made and also that he would not be pressing charges. Deciding to get Graham out of there, they head out of the office, pulling Ruby and granny aside Regina thanks and apologizes to them promising that she will pay for any damages.

Taking Graham home she continually tried to get him to open up about his anger but he ignored her and even went as far as using Henry to get out of having any conversation with her. Later that night Regina was grateful when Henry naptime came, knowing he would sleep for a few hours before waking, she decided to try and talk to Graham again. Walking into the dining room she sat in the chair opposite him and asked can we please talk now, tell me what's going on in that head of yours... I failed... I couldn't protect my family. Getting up Regina walks over straddling Graham on the chair as she reassures him, this was not your fault, I know you can protect us and I have faith that you will find whoever attacked both of us but you have to promise me that there won't be a repeat of today. Don't let your anger win, I love and believe in you and with a nod of his head she leans forward to kiss him, a kiss that becomes very heated as Graham places both hands on her bottom squeezing and grinding his hardening member against her core.

Pulling back breathless they both stare for a moment with lust in their eyes, then they both stood to quickly discard of their clothing and when both where naked Regina pushed Graham back onto the chair so she could straddle him again. His fingers find there way to her core and he is pleased to find her wet already as he pushes one finger inside her, his second, third and fourth fingers quickly follow. Slowly at first he pushes them in and out of her as she gasps and moans but then he picks up speed pounding them in and out and with a scream of his name she orgasms coating is fingers with her juices, pulling them out he sucks the juice clean off his fingers. Not to be outdone Regina runs a hand down his chest towards his member, wrapping both her hands around she slowly starts to pump her them up and down before she also speeds up. Slipping off his lap she leans forward licking the tip with slow sensual strokes of her tongue before taking as much as she could into her mouth, he was rather big. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft in vary speeds, she didn't stop till he came within her mouth, standing back up she gladly swallowed every drop. Sitting back on his lap, she took his member into her hands once again stroking him till he was hard, lifting up slightly she positioned him at her entrance before carefully sliding down upon him. A moan of ecstasy from Graham when her tight walls engulfed him but a wince and a small moan of pain from Regina as he once again stretched her to her fullest. Kissing her forehead he waited patiently till she was ready to continue, placing both hands on his shoulders she lifted herself up and down upon him, after a few seconds Graham placed his hands on her waist helping her bounce up and down. Both now thrusting with perfect symmetry that they had perfected over the years, they where once again reaching their climax and after a few more thrusts they came together.

Completely spent and exhausted they both gathered their clothes and headed upstairs to bed, each hoping to get some sleep before Henry woke up. Watching Regina sleeping soundly, Graham grabs his phone when it suddenly goes off and not even looking to see who it is, as he is making sure it didn't wake Regina he answers. The voice on the other end gets his attention though, when he hears I know who attacked you and your wife...

 **Author Notes**

Finally Regina and Graham smut

Read, review and follow

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

Attempted rape and violence in this chapter

 **Chapter Six**

Forgetting that he was trying to be quiet... who the hell is this Graham yelled into his phone, Regina shot up looking around fearfully because of his outburst. Apologizing for scaring her, Graham turned his attention back to the mysterious caller... I will ask you one more time and I better get a answer he screamed... who the fuck are you. Well since you asked so nicely the caller said sarcastically I will let you know that you can simply just call me your friend and like I said already I know who was behind the attack. Teasing the caller asked would you like to know who it was that attacked you and also tried to kill that precious wife of yours by running her over. Breathing heavily Graham answered with a growl... of course I want to know, so why don't you stop messing around and just fucking tell what it is you know right now. Regina who was growing more concerned as she watched his whole demeanour change and the longer he was the phone the more aggressive he was becoming. Intervening she asked what's going on Graham... who is it on the phone, the voice on the other end having heard her voice added aww is that your wife I can hear now. Let me ask you something Graham are you and your wife completely honest with one another or do you keep secrets from each other. No we don't keep secrets, we tell each other everything and I'm getting pissed at this call I don't think you know anything and I'm going to hang up... why don't you ask her about Sidney Glass. Repeating the name aloud Graham turned to Regina when she gasped at hearing him mentioning Sidney's name. With his eyes still on Regina he answered if your trying to tell me that Sidney is the one to attack us, I know your lying because Sidney may hurt me but he would never hurt Regina. Laughing the caller said well look at that it seems the wifey is keeping secrets, why don't you ask her what happened between them in her office and your welcome the caller added before hanging up.

In a unknown location the caller turned with a smirk on their face to see their partner staring. There its been taken care of, Sidney will get the blame for your foolish mistakes but you will do well to remember my warning don't make them again. Smiling the other one said thank you and I promise you I won't. I mean it, your lucky that Sidney is a easy target to take the blame because of his love for Regina and from what I know happened in her office no one will believe him innocent.

Back at the manor silence was what surrounded Regina and Graham since whoever was on the phone hung up, deciding to be the first to break it Regina asked who was that on the phone and what about Sidney Glass. With Graham just staring at her, Regina reached out to take his hand but he snatched it straight back still just staring and ignoring the hurt that flashed across her face. Graham finally spoke asking what happened between you and Sidney in your office, shocked by this question Regina quickly responded with nothing happened... did the person on the phone say something did. Graham got out of bed knowing that she was lying, walking to the room door he turned suddenly causing Regina to stumble backwards as she had went to follow him and screaming he demanded tell me the truth but without giving her time to answer he came to his own conclusion. OMG you fucked him... what no I didn't, I told you nothing happened... grabbing her by the arms tell me the truth or I leave... Graham please I don't want to talk about, please don't make me... then I believe you fucked him and I'm leaving... tears in her eyes ok I will tell you but please calm down.

 **Flashback: Regina's Office**

Sitting back after spending all day pouring over files, Regina was feeling drained when her buzzer went off and her Secretary announced that Sidney was wanting to see her and it couldn't wait till tomorrow because it was important. Sighing she finally said ok let him in, he walked in with a beaming smile across his face and thanks her for seeing him as he immediately invades her personal space. Regina would never admit it because it was a weakness but Sidney made her very uncomfortable, so getting up from her chair she tried to put space between them. You said that you had something important to discuss and I've had a long day so why don't you get with it, I need to get home because Graham is taking me out. Wringing his hands together he began to stutter well yes it is important... it's about us... I think but Regina interrupted don't do this Sidney there is no us and there never will be. That's because of Graham but he can't make you happy, not like I can and if you give me a chance I will happily prove it to you... but Sidney me being with Graham isn't the issue because even if I wasn't with him we still wouldn't be together. Also for your information Graham does make me happy and we are getting ready to adopt a child, I love Graham and we are starting a family and I don't want to hurt your feelings but once again you and me will never happen. Now i would like you leave, I love you Regina and I know that you love me Sidney said closing the gap between them and smashing his lips upon hers. Dragging her towards the desk he was clinging onto her tightly as Regina was struggling and trying to push him off but before her brain could fully register what was happening he had her bent over her own desk. Her brain finally kicking in when his hand went under her skirt, clawing at her underwear and him whispering seductively in her ear about how much she really did want this and would enjoy having him inside her. Sidney please don't do this, she began to tremble in fear when she realized he wasn't going to listen and would rape her, feeling his hardness press against her entrance she let out a scream... Please stop... I don't want this Sidney. Hearing her scream the Secretary burst through the door, rushing forward she pushed Sidney away from Regina causing him to fall to the ground but he jumped back up pulling his pants up and running full speed out the door. About to go after him the Secretary stopped when Regina collapsed to the floor sobbing, slowly making her way back to Regina she said I will call Graham. No you can't tell anyone what you saw... Regina he was about to... I know Mal but please promise me and though Mal didn't want to she finally agreed. Regina relaxed a little when she thought no one especially Graham would find out, hugging Mal saying your my only friend and with a kiss to her check Regina headed home to shower. However Sidney regretting what he had done was currently telling someone he also thought was a friend but would realize soon truly wasn't.

 **End Of Flashback**

Graham sat shocked by what he had just heard turning to her he asked why didn't you tell me about this, silent tears started making their way down his face as he looked at her seeing her crying also. I'm sorry please don't be mad, I just felt like it was my fault and that people would blame me because I knew Sidney had feelings for me and didn't try to put a stop to it. Wrapping is arms around her, he said no one would believe it was your fault because the only one to blame is Sidney and I'm so sorry for accusing you of sleeping with him. Once their tears where dry Graham went to get up causing Regina to panic thinking he was going to leave her... please don't leave me... I'm sorry... I need you, I'm would never leave you Regina but I do need to go arrest Sidney. I never would have believed it till now but he is the one who attacked us and that son of a bitch is going to pay especially for what he did to you Graham said hisis anger building inside him the more he thought about it. No Graham please don't go tonight, you will get him but do it tomorrow when your not so angry, if you go now you will end up doing something you will regret and I couldn't don't want to lose you. Seeing how upset Regina was Graham agreed to wait but let her know I'm only waiting because you want me too, cuddling back into each other they both silently lay awake because both where to scared to sleep though each fear was for different reasons.

The next morning the townspeople woke to the shocking news that Sidney Glass editor of the mirror newspaper had been arrested for the recent attacks on the sheriff and the mayor and also a previous sexual assault against the mayor as well. It informed them that he was being held without bail and would be sentenced later that week for his crimes.

Sitting in his cell Sidney looked up when he heard the footsteps approaching, what are you doing here he asked fearfully. I read a very interesting article today about how you attempt to rape Regina and for that I'm here to punish you, entering the cell the person quickly stuck there hand straight into his chest pulling his heart out. You will never get a chance to hurt her again and with a squeeze of his heart Sidney was dead, leaving no one would know he had killed him. Later that night while having dinner Regina and Graham where informed about Sidney sudden death and that it was believed to have been a heart attack.

Months passed the town going back to normal after Sidney's sudden death though no one was really that saddened by it and some willing admitting he deserved to die after what he had done. Regina and Graham where putting the final touches to there daughter's nursery, picking up Henry the three of them cuddling together in the room that would soon home their newest addition. Regina was happy but unfortunately it would be a happiness that wouldn't last.

 **Author Notes**

Next chapter will be a time jump and Emma Swan will appear

Thanks to all that have reviewed and followed or favourite my story really appreciate it :)

You know the drill by now read review and follow

Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Regina and Graham where sitting at the dining table with their three children Henry (10) Luna (9) and Luka (2), for most of the past ten years happiness and love were two of the words that would have been used to describe their family and home but in the last two years it couldn't be used now. Henry has turned it into a hell house with constant arguments since Dr Whale accidentally let slip about his adoption when Graham brought his older children to the hospital to meet Luka after Regina gave birth, the thing though was that he seemed to be taking all is anger out on Regina and not Graham. Her heart continuously getting broken when he insisted on calling her the evil queen and stating that he hated her, it was also starting to put a strain on her relationship with Graham because she felt he wasn't supporting her enough when it came to dealing with Henry and his behaviour. They disagreed with what was causing the changes in their son as Regina believed there was more to it than the adoption but Graham believed it was just that and it was causing him to go through a phase, this led them to have their biggest argument to date. Regina was insisting that Henry should continue with his appointments with Archie the local therapist but Graham thought this was not only a waste of their money but also their time because he was convinced Henry would get better once he got over the fact he was adopted. Plating and placing her children's breakfast in front of them, Regina could already sense Henry was going to kick off and sure enough as soon as she placed his plate down he tossed it to the ground screaming I'm not eating your poisonous food. Looking towards her husband for support she almost cried out loud when she saw him avert his eyes back to the newspaper he was pretending to read, in a rage Regina stormed over ripping the newspaper from his hands screaming are you fucking serious right now, why don't you help me with our son instead of just sitting there. Startling her children with her outburst, Luna looked down at her plate as her tears started streaming down her face, Luka though too young to really understand what was going on but hearing her mommy yell burst out crying and Henry not caring that he had caused this jumped up grabbing his bag before storming out the house. Feeling shameful for losing control in front of her children, Regina quickly picks up Luka and sits next to her oldest daughter, soothing her youngest she looks to Luna before saying aloud I'm sorry I lost my temper... I didn't mean... I'm sorry and as her own tears started she whispered please forgive me... Please don't hate me. It's ok mom don't cry Luna said leaning over to hug her tightly, me and Luka still love you but looking at both her parents before continuing I don't like when you and dad fight because of Henry and I wish things where like before when we were all happy. I hate Henry for what he is doing to our family but I hate dad even more because he lets him, grabbing her bag she also heads to school hoping not to bump into Henry.

Henry who had stormed out early wasn't heading to school though, no he had finally found his birth mother and was currently sitting waiting for the bus to take him to Boston where she lived. Getting on the bus and once seated he opened his bag to pull out his storybook, a book he believed held all the answers. Holding the book to his chest he whispered I'm coming mom and together we will save everyone, together we will bring back the happy endings.

Finally coming out of their shock after what their daughter had said Graham went after her calling her back but realizing quickly she was ignoring him, devastated it dawned on him how much Henry's behaviour was affected the whole family and that she was right he really wasn't doing enough when it came to Henry or his behaviour. Feeling even worse when he found his wife cradling there youngest child to her chest as her body shook violently as she sobbed, looking up at him struggling to breath or say... I can't live like this Graham... I need... I... you... Henry. Going in to hug her and watching her pull away for once caused his heart to break as she dismissed him handing there daughter over, I need to go clean up before I go to work and quickly turning she went upstairs. With Regina upstairs washing up Graham looked down at his daughter and with a kiss to her forehead he made a promise, I will do better... I will support your mommy more and I will be a better father... I love my family... I will be better. When Regina came back down Graham tried to talk to her but she just took Luka from his arms and walked out the door without saying a word, saddened he also left and headed to his work hoping she would speak to him later.

Not that long arriving at her office Regina received a phone call from the school to inform her of Henry's absence, heading straight back out letting Mal know to cancel her appointments she headed to the school, getting nowhere with the staff or other pupils she took both her daughter's and left. Graham was sitting in the station and started smiling when he heard his wife's heels clicking upon the floor, hoping that she was coming to make up like they usually do, her leaving Luka with Mal so that he can fuck her hard and fast right here in the middle of the station. His smile faded though when he turned to see not only his wife standing there but both his daughter's, what's wrong he asked jumping up and approaching her... it's Henry the school called because he didn't turn up and no one has seen him... Graham he's missing, we have to find him.. what if something happened.. this is all my fault. Glad that she was accepting his hug Graham reassured her, this isn't your fault... we will find him... don't worry he can't have gone far but soon Graham would find out how wrong that statement was.

Night had already fallen when Henry finally arrived at the address for his birth mother, excitement getting the better of him he starts to pound his fists against the door, once the door opens he just pushes his way inside and immediately starts ranting and completely shocked the brunette women just stares. Who the hell are you and why did you barge into my house the women rushes out when she noticed the strange boy had stopped talking, I'm sorry I forgot my name is Henry Mills and I'm your son... I don't have a son... shaking his head yes you do, I was the baby you gave away ten years ago. Listen I don't know where you got your information from but I can assure you I don't nor have I ever had a son and if you don't mind I want you to leave now, becoming hysterical Henry screams you are my mom I found my records... it say your name under birth mother... it says Emma Swan and that's you. I'm not your mom... wait did you just say Emma Swan was your birth mother, both turned when they suddenly heard the front door open and a voice call out Lily I'm home just before a blonde women comes into the living room and noticing the kid asks Who are you. Lily answers for him well Emma he's the son you never told me about, speechless she just stares at the kid and after several seconds of silence asks why are you here... where are your parents. Henry overjoyed that he was now in the presence of his real mom he once again starts ranting about a curse, his evil mom and something about Emma being the saviour, looking at Lily they silently had a conversation with their eye's both thinking the same thing that this kid was crazy. Lily call the police so they can come take him back home... No Henry screams if you don't come back with me with me, I will just tell the police that you both kidnapped me. To say Lily was pissed would be a understatement this is your fault Emma so just take the kid home she says going to walk out but Emma grabs her ok I will but will you please come with me... I can't do this alone. After a lot of persuasion Lily agrees and the three of them head out to her car, turning around she asks where to kid and beaming Henry answers Storybrooke.

Back at home Regina was beside her self with worry, refusing to let her other children out of her sight and while staring out the window she sees a strange car pull up. Overcome with relief when she sees Henry step out, Regina rushes out pulling him into a hug asking where have you been... are you ok, quickly giving him the once over with her eyes to make sure he wasn't injured. Pushing her off and storming towards the house he yells I found my real mom, sadness overwhelms her as she looks to the blonde women standing before her, your Henry's birth mother. Graham who had just got back smiled and to Regina's dismay invited both women inside for a drink, clearly not happy Regina turns and walks briskly back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes**

Smut in this chapter

 **Chapter Eight**

Once inside Regina excused herself to put her children to bed, lifting Luka into her arms and turning to the older children saying lets get upstairs its past all your bedtimes. Seeing Emma standing with Graham, Henry refused saying your not my mom... she is pointing at Emma and if she's here then I'm staying up because I'm not going to let you scare her away. Henry you are in enough trouble already for the stunt you pulled today, now I'm only going to say this once more get upstairs and go to bed... now Henry. Standing his ground he went to further protest that he was not going to bed and Regina was about to reprimand him but Emma intervened quickly saying she's right kid... it's late so be good and go to bed. Your not going to leave me... can I see you tomorrow... Please don't let her scare you away... I need you... the town needs you, listen kid no one will scare me away and I will still be here tomorrow so if it's ok with your mom I will see you before I leave. To Regina's horror she watched her son not only embrace this complete stranger but answer her with a ok mom before he went straight up to bed without further protest, heartbroken but raging Regina said to Emma I would really appreciate it if you would not get involved when I'm disciplining my son before she too headed upstairs.

Upstairs Regina put a sleeping Luka into her crib with a I love you and gentle kiss to her forehead, heading to Luna next. Luna was sitting up waiting for her mom to enter and as soon as she did Luna blurted out is that women here to take Henry away, shocked Regina responded no baby she's not taking your brother anywhere. I wish she would... I hate him... things would be better... you and dad wouldn't fight so much, we could be happy. Baby please don't say things like that, Henry is your brother and we love each other in this family, Henry is just having a hard time dealing with the adoption but I promise things will get better and now little lady time for you to sleep I love you, kissing her forehead Regina left the room to go to Henry's. Standing outside his door Regina was trying to build her walls knowing she could not take anymore of his attitude tonight but when she went in Henry was sleeping, looking down at him laying there she wanted to wake him so they could talk but deciding not to she simply kissed his forehead and whispered I love you. Out in the hall she took one more calming breath before heading back downstairs to deal with her unwanted guests.

Watching his wife walk upstairs Graham turned to the two women smiling, I'm sorry about that but she has been having a hard time lately especially with Henry. Why don't you follow me into the study and I will get us all a drink, pouring out the cider he handed it over saying this will be the best homemade cider you will ever taste, Regina's family recipe. Sipping at it Emma flirtatiously apologised saying I didn't mean to stick my nose in with Henry, I don't think sometimes as she placed a hand on his leg rubbing it up and down. Lily disgusted by Emma's attempts at flirting looked towards the door and almost choked when she saw Regina standing there watching, clearing her throat she said hello and this thankfully drew the other two's attention to the newest arrival also. Removing her hand from Graham's leg Emma watched as Regina took her seat and was secretly disappointed when Graham got up to sit next her, leaning into him as his arms went around her Regina said let's get straight to the point. I am Henry's mother not you and I want to know exactly what you're intentions are regarding my son, shrinking under the women's stare Emma began stuttering I... we... I mean but beamed gratefully at Graham which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room when he interrupted saying Regina be nice, she did bring our son home. Huffing Regina turned to Graham well don't you want to know her intentions, when we adopted Henry we where told the birth mother didn't want anything to do with him and that's why it was a closed adoption like we asked for. Suddenly now here she is in my house, telling my son what to do... making promises to him and worst of all has the nerve to not only flirt and lay a hand on you but continue to sit there making googly eyes at my husband like I'm not even in the room. Listen lady I was bringing the kid home, I can assure you I don't want to be involved or have anything to do with Henry and I wouldn't be here but the kid ran to find me and for your husband he is a attractive man so yeah I flirting. Wanting to slap her on the face Regina tried to get up but Graham tightened his hold and intervened we are all here to try help Henry and though I'm flattered by the compliment I'm a happily married man, now can we get back to what's important Henry. Without further arguments they decided that Emma would see Henry once more tomorrow and explain to him gently that she didn't want to be involved in his life but that she did love and that he can't run away to get her again because living here with Regina and Graham was for the best. Walking them to the door Graham shook both their hands goodbye but when he touched Emma's a shock of electricity ran throughout his body and fast short flashes of a different life entered his mind, stumbling backwards slightly Emma reached out to grab him asking are you ok. Shaking his head to clear the images he pulled out of her hold I'm fine thanks and I will see you tomorrow with Henry at the diner so you can explain, nodding her head Emma and Lily left.

As soon as they where at the car Lily finally gave Emma a piece of her mind, what the fuck is your problem, I swear Emma I won't be sticking around if you are planning yet again to cause trouble for a family... I mean it you will be on your own and jumping into the car with a slam of the door she didn't say another word. Hanging her head shamefully Emma also got in the car, I'm sorry Lily please don't leave me... I don't mean to act that way... please but realizing she messed up again and that Lily would be giving her the silent treatment for rest of night she drove to the bed and breakfast without saying anything else.

Heading upstairs Graham found Regina standing staring into Henry's room with tears in her eyes, forgetting his own problems he goes up behind her and wraps his arms around her quietly saying he's still here... now come on lets go to bed. Pulling her into their room she suddenly stops walking and asks him do you find her attractive, what Regina of course not... why would you even think that... I'm in love and married to the most attractive women in the world. Going over to her he takes her face between his hands and asks what's going on in that pretty head of yours, looking into his eyes Regina admitted I'm scared and I can't shake the feeling that with her being here I'm going to lose my family. Peppering her face with kisses he assures her you will never lose us, giggling at him she says I'm just being stupid and I'm sorry, now how about since the kids are asleep we make up because I know you thought that when I came to the station that you would get to fuck me. Closing and locking the bedroom door, they started to immediately rip each other's clothes off and picking Regina up he flung her upon their bed once they where both naked. Grabbing her ankles he pulled her to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs he lowering his head and placed a small kiss before using his tongue to slowly lick her clit. Continuing to use his mouth to lick and suck her clit, he brought his hand down and without warning slammed all four fingers into her tight opening causing Regina to gasp aloud and clutch the bedsheets tightly. Biting down on her lip to stop but not being able too, Regina lets out a loud moan... oh god... mmmm Graham... I'm so close please... please don't stop, hearing this Graham worked his mouth and fingers even harder. Arching her back, head thrown back and struggling to breath Graham smiled knowing she was closer and with a few more hard thrusts of his fingers he felt her tightening around him and with a final scream of his name she orgasms. Hoping to god that her screams hadn't woke their children, Regina felt Graham pull his fingers out and quickly lick her juices up and still trying to recover she saw him spread her legs as wide as they would go before entering her hard and fast burying himself inside her with one thrust. Beginning to thrust right away he was hitting all the right spots inside her, recovered from her first orgasm Regina wrapped her legs around him and started meeting him with a thrust of her own and soon they were heavily sweating. Both nearing their end they thrusted harder into each other and soon Regina was tightening around his cock, her orgasm began and triggered Graham's causing both of them to come heavily screaming each other's names. Satisfied, exhausted and with one final kiss Regina fell asleep right away but Graham lay awake thinking about what had happened earlier, finally succumbing to sleep with the flashbacks and unfortunately Emma on his mind.

 **Author Notes**

Read, follow and review

Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes**

Thanks to Remka for the reviews and advice

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Henry's dialogue will be in normal letters

Tiny bit of smut in this chapter

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Graham's Nightmare**

Blood was everywhere, bodies of the wolves laying lifeless throughout the field. His family had been viciously slaughtered because of him and as he went through paying respect to each fallen member a tear fell from his eyes. Turning to the last and most important member of his family to him, he was surprised to find him still alive, dropping to his knees he began to try and treat its many wounds. Letting out a whine it suddenly tried to stand and move in front of Graham, growling weakly at the hooded figure that was slowly approaching them. Turning also to see the figure, he watched as they lowered there hood and was shocked to find a bloodied Regina standing before him.

Shooting up in bed, Graham was panting heavily and still struggling with the images from his nightmare pulled away when Regina placed her hand upon him. Growling out **don't touch me** , Regina quickly takes her hand back saying _Graham are you ok_ and staring at her shamefully wide eyed he answers **yeah I'm sorry, I just had a really weird dream and didn't mean to lash out at you.** _Ok would you like to talk about it_ but Graham quickly answered **no it was nothing just a stupid dream but I am going to shower.** Getting up he jumped into the shower to try and clear his thoughts and feeling a little guilt for snapping at her, he goes to apologize again to Regina. Coming back into the room he finds Regina laying on her side asleep, so crawling into bed still naked he presses himself up against her back and starts to kiss her neck. Trailing his hand down her front he reaches his destination and without hesitation starts to run his fingers through her wet folds, groaning as she wakes Regina sleepy says _didn't you get enough of that last night._ Laughing as he rolled her on to her back and positioning himself on top of her, **no with you I can never get enough** and leaning forward kissed her neck once again. Looking over to the clock and noticing the time Regina said _Graham thought I would love to let you continue, we can't the kids will be up soon_ but ignoring her, he continued to kiss her neck and slowly started to work his way down her body. Grabbing his hair she pulls gently till they are staring into each other's eyes, _did you not hear me the kids will be up soon and I for one don't want them hearing me orgasm because their father's fucking me,_ she continues to stare as Graham lays his head on her chest and was about to ask him what was wrong but he got their first. **Regina please I need this... I need,** looking back to the clock she sighs out _ok but it will have to be quick_ and before she could say anything else, she was grabbing onto his biceps with a loud gasp as he suddenly enters her. With no time for her to adjust to the intrusion within her, Graham is thrusting hard in and out of her and was setting a punishing pace that not only could Regina not keep up with but was hurting her slightly. Placing her hands upon his shoulders she tries to push him back to slow him down and when that doesn't work she breathlessly says _Graham I knew I said we had to be quick but please slow down, it doesn't need to be this fast and I'm a little sore from last night._ Not really sure why but having a sudden need to dominate her Graham really wanted to pound into her harder but hearing her say he was hurting her made him slow his pace and they where finally starting to get into a rhythm that suited them both when they heard a crying Luna banging on the bedroom door asking for her mom. Both there heads snap towards the door but Graham not really wanting to stop keeps up his thrusts while telling his daughter to go back to bed but when she refuses he screams **do as your fucking told and get back to fucking bed**. Shocked by his outburst and saddened upon hearing her sobbing daughter run back to her bedroom Regina quickly snaps at him _what the fuck Graham, get off me now,_ **come on Regina we can finish just be quiet** but not happy with his answer Regina hits if square in the chest whispering angrily _get off me now._ Realizing he messed up Graham pulls out and rolls off her, Regina wastes no time and grabs a robe before rushing out the bedroom to go and comfort their daughter. Graham lays there debating whether or not to go after his daughter as well but deciding it would probably be best if he leaves it too Regina, he gets into the shower again.

Once the whole family have been washed and dressed, both Regina and Luna still not speaking to Graham they head towards grannies to meet Emma. Putting both her daughter's into a different booth and asking Ruby to keep a eye on them, she unwittingly joins the other table and waits for Emma to begin. Looking at the family Emma sets her eyes upon Graham before quickly turning to Henry she blurts out _**I've decided I'm going to stay, I think it's for the best because I really would like to get to know my son and I've always regretted giving him up.**_ Everyone around the table had their own feelings about what she said, Lily was confused because she hadn't mentioned anything to her last night about staying, Regina was angry because this was not what they had agreed on and Graham was shocked wondering what had caused her sudden change of mind and hoping it wasn't him. Henry on the other hand was extremely happy jumping up squealing he said your not leaving, yes now we can get to work on breaking the evil queens curse and with a nasty look towards his mother he leans over the table to hug Emma. Standing up abruptly Regina yells _that's not what you said last night and you expect me to suddenly believe you want to be involved in his life, well I'm his mother and I'm telling you me and his father don't want you involved. We would prefer if you would tell Henry what we agreed to last night and leave before you make matters worse._ _ **Do you love your son...**_ _What... of course I love my son..._ _ **It just seems to me if you loved him, wouldn't you be doing everything in your power to make him happy...don't you want him to be happy...**_ _Yes I want him to be happy, how dare you suggest I don't..._ _ **Well I make your son happy, so I guess we are in agreement I will stay.**_ Looking at Graham for support he unfortunately agreed saying **maybe she's right, it might be better for Henry if she lives closer and it might help your relationship with him if he sees your not going to keep them apart,** devastated she sadly says _when we agreed to adopt a child, we choose closed for a reason Graham and this isn't how we agreed to raise that child together. I really don't know what is going on with you but you have changed ever since this bitch arrived. It seems you've won Miss Swan, I hope you enjoy the company of my family_ and with one last sad look at her son and husband, Regina picks up her daughter's and leaves.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

Lily's dialogue will be normal letters

Samiee227: I know and unfortunately it will get worse but don't worry Regina will be happy it might just take a while

 **Chapter Ten**

The whole diner was shocked by the mayor's departure and began to whisper about what took place, while openly staring over to the remaining people at her booth. Graham quickly turning to Emma saying **as long as Henry is the reason your staying and you stop trying to make my wife feel bad, I will talk to her about giving you a chance but don't get me wrong keep this up and you won't be welcome in this town much longer.** Secretly intrigued by her and wondering about the flashbacks she seemed to have triggered Graham was hoping she would agree to play nice. Emma knowing this would be her chance to get on his good side agreed, _**I promise I'm here for Henry and if it will make things better, I can apologize to your wife. I know I gave off a bad impression by flirting with you but honestly I just don't think sometimes and do a lot of stupid things without thinking.**_ Grateful that they had come to some understanding he finished by saying **ok if you want you can pick Henry up from school today and spend time with him but have him back for six because that's when we have dinner. Now if you will excuse us, I have to get this one to school and go have a talk with my wife.** _ **Thank you so much Graham for the chance, you won't regret it but I must ask one thing do you know of any jobs going and apartments for rent.**_ Graham informed her that he wasn't sure about apartments and for a job he promised to ask Regina about finding both her and Lily work. Shaking both women hands, yet again upon touching Emma he suffered strange flashbacks and even stranger this time he felt a arrange of emotions also. Taking his leave, he dropped Henry off at school and went to talk to Regina, a conversation he believed was long overdue.

At the diner Lily finally spoke out and asked Emma, are you sure you want to stick around for the kid because I didn't get that impression last night and you seriously need to quit trying to hurt that women. It's quite clear she loves her son, I mean come on Emma how would you feel if after ten years some women turned up and started pushing into the life of the son you raised. Especially someone like you, who doesn't seem to care about the problems it's causing, if you are serious about this then that guy is right you need to seriously change your attitude. I don't know how you can't see it but your son has had a good life and I believe he has had a good mother and you need to be thankful for that because he could have ended up like us, unwanted and unloved. _**I know your right but Lily I really do want to try and I will apologize to Regina for what I've been doing. I will even stop the flirting with Graham, even though I do feel a connection to him, something I haven't felt since Neal. So what do you say, will you stay with me and enjoy the life of a small town.**_ Both agreeing to try but for different reasons to stay they headed out the diner, Lily looking back to her reason for staying with a smile... a very tall sexy waitress by the name of Ruby.

Sitting in her office chair with Luka on her lap, Regina was trying to concentrate on the files in front of her but her mind couldn't focus because it was still set on Emma and what had happened in the diner. Feeling defeated and at a loss with what was going on with Graham, she almost fell out of her chair jumping with a fright because said man just barged into her office and caused her door to bounce off the wall with a bang. **We need to talk and I'm not taking no for a answer,** _what the hell Graham are you trying to give me a heart attack_ and cuddling her scared daughter to her chest trying to soothe her. _Luka, baby its ok daddy didn't mean to scare you_ and looking straight at him anger in her eyes she said _daddy is just being naughty but auntie Mal would love to take you because you've been a good girl for some ice cream while mommy talks to daddy._ **Regina I didn't...** _save it Graham that's the second time today you have scared one of our daughter's,_ handing Luka to Mal with some money and with a thanks watched as Mal left with her to get some ice cream. _So do you want to explain, why you are barging in here without a appointment..._ **without a appointment.. listen Regina that stunt you pulled at the diner is not on, I mean what the fuck I'm just trying to help Henry and I get it if you're jealous that he wants to spend time with the women that gave birth to him but you can't take that out on me.** _I'm not jealous but this bitch thinks she can just waltz in after I spent ten years raising him and come on Graham you can't say you haven't seen the way she looks at you. I know people like her they never care about consequences, they just go after whatever they want no matter who gets hurt. I'm your wife, you should be supporting me on this and not stabbing me in the back and what happened to us always sticking together no matter what. I've lost Henry and now I feel like I'm losing you too and it's killing me._ **Regina... your not losing me and you haven't lost Henry yet but you will if you don't let him have this relationship with his birth mother and you need to remember I'm not some lapdog to do your bidding. I'm your husband and you need to trust me, I'm the alpha of our house and I promise I won't let you get hurt.** _Alpha of our house, what the hell where not a bunch of animals..._ **It's a figure of speech and seriously Regina that's all you got from what I said, you want a better relationship with Henry...** _of course I do, Graham you know that but..._ **then trust me and do the same thing that I told Emma to do play nice.** _Fine I will try for Henry but promise me Graham that I won't regret this because if I lose you both I don't think I could survive..._ **I promise, I love you Regina and want nothing more than for us to be a happy family again.**

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Small time jump next chapter

Chapter Eleven will be posted soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Grannies dialogue will be in normal letters

Smut mentioned in this chapter but nothing graphic

Tiny bit of violence but nothing to graphic

So happy I could help you understand the dialogue better Remka

 **Chapter Eleven**

Several months have passed with only one major argument regarding and involving Emma occurring, this was because Regina was not happy to learn that Graham had given her a job at the station without consulting her. Once again wondering if he may have feelings for her she asked but Graham assured her there was nothing, so Regina let it go and decided to trust her husband. She was worried though because everyday Graham's whole personality seemed to be changing and it was like he was a new person. He was turning into someone if she was being honest scared her a little and truthfully wasn't sure how to handle it and unfortunately even the children were noticing and suffering because of it. You see he was snapping more at the children when he deemed their behaviour and attitude to be disrespectful, demanding they show him respect while yelling at them, before sending them to their rooms to think about what they have done. Regina on several occasions had to step in to try and calm the situation but this would just end with them arguing before he would storm out the house, not returning well into the night and always crawling into bed beside her smelling of booze and Emma's perfume. Regina on the other hand would be left trying to comfort their hysterical children, it was getting so bad that even Henry was scared of the changes with his father and had him questioning who is father really was. Their was even changes happening between Regina and Graham, he was becoming extremely possessive especially when it came to other men around her. He had openly threatened several of the ones he thought stared at her too long or the ones he believed she took too much interest in. As for their sex life it had become extremely frequent with Graham constantly wanting it several times a day, just like it was before they had their children. Not that Regina was complaining, I mean she definitely wasn't a prude and enjoyed sex but it was becoming exhausting trying to keep up with his sudden burst of stamina and take care of the children especially Luka who was a very active two year old. Her office, his office at the station, the alley and bathroom at grannies and every room apart from their children's bedrooms in their house are a few of the places they have began to get active in. Graham also didn't seemed to care if anyone heard them just like last night when Regina was cooking dinner for their children and guests, he came in and convinced her to have a quickie. Bending her over the kitchen counter and in his new favourite position fucked her hard and fast from behind as their children and guests happily waited in the next room for dinner. She knew that Graham was loving the frequent sex and especially the position they where doing it in but Regina was started to feel like the connection they once shared when making love was slipping.

Graham didn't know what was wrong with him, his visions and nightmares of a other life where now happening daily, he was trying to work through them on his own but he was struggling to decipher what they meant. Part of him hated how easily he would lose control of his anger with his kids but then their was this part deep within him that felt like it was right, a piece of him that had to remind them he was their alpha and that meant they should show him respect. With Regina it was different she was his and when he saw these men looking at her with dirty thoughts running through their minds or even worse when he saw her talking with them, he felt a strong urge to prove not only to Regina or himself but everyone that she belonged to him. He believed that this was what had caused the spike in his libido and secretly liked the fact that it made him feel powerful knowing that he could bend his women over any surface, anywhere and at anytime to fuck her. Taking her hard and fast from behind had become his favourite position because he feels this way he has complete dominance over her and though it his confusing him because he doesn't understand why he feels the need to do this, he does enjoy it. Then there was Emma and though he had told Regina on many occasions that there was nothing there, it was a lie because there is a connection he just doesn't know if it's love or something else.

As for Emma her life seemed to be getting better and better by the day, she had a job and now her and Lily where moving into a apartment. Mary Margaret a local school teacher had offered her spare rooms to them and they had happily both accepted since they got on really well with her and where becoming friends. Thankfully she was trying with Henry but the kid really did remind her of Neal and he was someone she would rather forget and his insistence that there was a curse and she had to break it was really getting on her nerves. The best thing though was her job because she now had a reason and could be in Graham's company on a daily basis without anyone questioning her motives especially the old women from the diner who wasn't very fond of her. The one thing she could do without was the frequent visit to station from Regina, even worse when she would hear Graham in his office fucking her and not even caring that she could hear them. Secretly wishing it was her, she would depart rather quickly on these days. Convinced Regina was doing it deliberately to prove to her that Graham was hers.

Currently right now Regina was sitting in grannies with Jefferson, someone she had known a long time going over his ridiculous complaint forms yet again. Regina was exhausted, sore and had a migraine coming on and was about to ask Jefferson if they could continue later when she suddenly felt the need to be sick. Noticing the colour drain from her face, Jefferson placed his hand on hers and leaning over was about to ask if she was ok but before he could get it out he was yanked away violently by a very angry sheriff. Grabbing his throat and tightly squeezing Graham asked **what the fuck do you think your doing, she's mine** but before he could continue his questioning of Jefferson he was smacked hard on the back of his head. Turning expecting to find Regina, he was startled to find a raging granny before him and snarling quietly she said put him down now and with a sympathetic look at Regina added stop embarrassing that girl with your foolish actions. Dropping Jefferson he pushed him away growling out **stay away from my wife** and then he went to go sit with Regina but not wanting to cause any more of a scene, she quickly stood and stormed out of diner completely embarrassed. Refusing to turn back as he called her name, Regina just kept walking and instead of returning to her office because she knew her and Graham where yet again going to argue, she made her way home. Entering their empty house she left the front door open, knowing that Graham was right behind her and sure enough he came in with a slam of the door and yelling loudly. **What the fuck was that with you and Jefferson...** _We where just going over his complaint forms, you know what he's like with them..._ **Don't fucking lie that crazy bastard had his hands all over you, he was leaning over to kiss you...** _Omg no he wasn't, you are imagining things. He had his hand on mine and was only leaning over to ask if I was ok because I suddenly felt sick. You just embarrassed both of us back there by acting like a possessive jealous idiot for no reason..._ **Are you fucking him, spreading your legs like some whore for the crazy bastard** and noticing she is about to leave, he steps into her space and grabs both her arms tightly to stop her... _Graham your hurting me... please... please I've never slept with Jefferson..._ **Don't fucking lie... tell me the truth for once...** _Ok your right I have slept with him but I promise you it was long before we got together, it didn't mean anything it was just a few lonely hook ups... now please let me go..._ Pushing her away from him and with his anger building he says the one thing he would regret for the rest of his life... **You know I think she might be right, she told me when it first happened that Sidney probably didn't try to force you and I wouldn't listen but now I think maybe you did spread your legs like a whore for him. Fuck your probably doing it with half the town behind my back, I mean are the girls even mine...** The slap could be heard within every room of the house as she tearfully said... _How could you say those horrible things to me, how could you say that about our daughter's and who the hell is this she. No you know what I don't care, get out..._ **Regina I'm sorry... I didn't... I was just angry... I don't... please forgive me...** _Get out now Graham._ Leaving the house guilt overwhelming him especially when he heard Regina hit the ground sobbing, digusted by himself for letting his anger get the better of him and saying such awful thing's that he didn't even believe. He shamefully made his way back to work, hoping Regina will forgive him.

Emma was sitting bored when Graham entered and ignoring her, he went to his office and closed the door. Debating whether to go see him but having noticed the tears in his eyes, she gets up and joins him in his office without speaking. Quietly sitting waiting to see him he would speak but she would need to be the one to begin asks _**Are you ok... I mean I know it's none of my business but I'm here if you want to talk.**_ Tears running down his face, the guilt eating him alive and not really thinking about what he was doing he smashes his lips upon hers. Neither of them noticed that Luna was standing in the doorway having come to see her father, they continue to make out and Luna makes her escape enraged by what she just witnessed.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Small time jump next chapter

Thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes**

 **Ruby's dialogue will be bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be italic letters_

 _ **Mal's dialogue will be italic bold letters**_

Grannies dialogue will be normal letters

Tiny bit of smut at end but nothing graphic

Thanks for all the review's it means a lot :)

 **Chapter Twelve**

Weeks had passed since their first kiss and though it could have been put down as a mistake or lapse in judgment, it definitely can't be now because Emma and Graham where now participating in a full blown affair. Believing it was their own little secret they where both enjoying each other's company, still not realizing that Luna at witnessed them kissing. There hook ups which started out only happening during the day was now taking place at night as well, with Graham lying to Regina and constantly leaving her alone to deal with their children. Meeting Emma in what had become their secret spot the toll bridge or as Henry likes to call it the troll bridge and not so surprisingly it was Henry who had taking Emma there first when he was on one of his many rants about the curse. Completely ignoring Henry as she really had no interest but for once grateful because he had just shown her a perfectly secluded spot for her and Graham , so she definitely wasted no time in showing him. Now her and Graham had become regular visitors there and she was fallen pretty quickly in love, believing Graham was too but if he was truly honest with himself at the moment all he felt was lust.

Henry was still not completely happy but he felt like he was getting there and that the curse would break soon because he was noticing slight changes within the town. He was ecstatic that his father and birth mother where getting along, even becoming friends but he was still hating Regina because she was in his mind trying to put a stop to his relationship with Emma. She would not allow him to move in with Emma and this was something he really wanted but he was saddened at the fact that Luna is little sister had started to turn against him, constantly lashing out because he did hope that even when the curse broke that they would still be siblings. He really did love his little sisters but he couldn't love their mom because he was right and she was the evil queen.

Luna had so many emotions running through her, with anger and hatred being the two most prominent ones affecting her but unfortunately with her young age she really didn't know how to work through what she was feeling and was struggling alone because she didn't want to upset her mom by telling her what she saw. With her trying to deal with it on her own, it had began to affect her behaviour and she had turned from a sweet quiet girl who was friends with everyone to someone that most of the other kids where avoiding in fear because they didn't want her lashing out at them. Her best friend Grace stood by her even though she wouldn't tell her what was wrong but Luna was grateful because she really didn't mean to hurt the others. Henry however was a different story as far as she was concerned he was also to blame because he was the one who had brought this women into their lives and the fact that he was still being so mean towards her mother but treating Emma like she could do no wrong wasn't helping. She knew Henry wanted to still be her brother but every time he approached her to talk, she just saw red and would attack which has resulted in several teachers stepping in to pull her off him and her mother being called.

Little Luka really had no idea what was going on but despite her age, she could sense the negative tension between her family members. This has resulted in her becoming extremely clingy with Regina and if her mommy tried to put her down she would become hysterical and cry till she was back in her mommies arms.

Regina was exhausted and to make things worse sick, she was struggling and now felt like she was a single mother because even after forgiving Graham he was as she believed never around. Henry was still treating her like she was evil and his recent thing to demand was that he be allowed to move in with Emma and blaming her because Emma said it wasn't a good idea. Luna had suddenly began to act out, especially with Henry and Regina now was receiving daily calls from the school to come and get her but when ever she tried to get her daughter to tell her what was wrong and why she was attacking her brother she got no real answer. Her daughter would just tearful yell I hate them before storming out and refusing to talk anymore about it. Luka who was now clinging desperately to her, she wasn't getting a minute because every time she tried to put her down it would result in her baby crying hysterical and that broke Regina's heart. So now Luka was permanently attached to Regina throughout the day. At the end of the night though Regina was crawling into bed alone and with everything that was going on would cry herself to sleep.

Ruby and granny watched closely as Regina came in with her children, they where worried about her and hated seeing her look so broken, so having decided with Mal that they needed to get her out for a night and hoping to have a honest chat with her because they didn't like how defeated she was. Ruby made her way to the booth smiling and taking their order but returning quickly to sit beside Regina she said **How would you feel about having a girl's night Regina** and looking at her with a weak smile, Regina told her _That sounds great Ruby but I can't Graham has been busy so I have to be there at night with the kid's_ then whispers hoping Ruby wouldn't hear _If I'm not there the kid's would be alone because Graham definitely isn't there anymore._ Seeing the sadness behind Regina's eyes, Ruby answered more truthfully than she intended **Come on Regina surely he can give you one night to yourself... I mean their his kids too, so it shouldn't be getting left to you and by the looks of it you need a night out... So tell him you will be going out and if he starts, granny will gladly kick his ass.** Laughing slightly at the image of granny kicking Graham's ass, she realized that Ruby was right so smiling a little more brightly she said _Ok girls night it is, I will tell Graham and see you later._

Too say Graham wasn't happy would be a understatement and he tried everything to get Regina not to go out but she was determined to have a girl's night. His night with Emma ruined he sat in a mood, watching Regina get ready mumbling loudly about how she was a bad mother for not wanting to be with her children and before she left he told her harshly that she better not be out too late.

Arriving at Ruby and grannies apartment, Regina wiped her tears away before knocking because she didn't want them asking what was wrong and why was she crying. She really wanted to try enjoy her first night out that she has had for awhile, just managing to get her mask back up to hide her emotions the door was flung open and she was pulled into a tight bear hug by Ruby. Dragged into the living room and pushed onto the sofa, Ruby wasted no time and handed her a glass of wine saying **Where so happy you came, we were starting to get worried you wouldn't show...** _Yeah I'm sorry, Graham was..._ But she stopped when she realized that she was about to say too much, it definitely wasn't missed by the other women though and granny was the only one with the gut's to ask... Graham was what Regina... _Nothing, I mean... He was... it's nothing... please lets just enjoy tonight._ They decided to let it go for now and where beginning to have a good night, gossiping and having idle chit chat all avoiding the main subject that they wanted to discuss Graham but he was about to be brought up again as Regina's phone started ringing. All three women listened as Graham screamed down the phone at Regina to get home as the kid's wanted her and weren't doing what they where told, having heard enough Mal grabbed the phone and before hanging up told him straight _**She's not coming home yet, surely a sheriff can handle his own kids for one night. Now we got to go, lots of drinking still to do...**_ _Mal you shouldn't have done that... you can't say that... I need to go..._ _ **Regina you've only been here a hour and truthfully he shouldn't be yelling at you like that...**_ **She's right Regina, what the hell is his problem...** I must admit he definitely has changed, he's not the man he use to be. Staring at her friends everything Regina has been trying to hide came out at once and she broke down crying and admitted finally that she was struggling... _I feel like a failure, Henry still hates me, Luna is acting out and won't tell me what's wrong and Luka will not give me a minute, she's clinging onto me... sometimes I just want to run... God what kind of mother wants to run away from her own children, Graham's right I am a bad mother. Then there's Graham he's never there... I think he's seeing someone else, I mean recently he's barely touched me but it wasn't that long ago that he couldn't get enough and was wanting it several times a day. Then there's the sex itself, he only wants to take me from behind its always hard and fast, the connection we once had is slipping and truthfully I'm scared that I'm losing my family and there's nothing I can do about it._ All three women where shocked after Regina's outburst they knew things were bad but hadn't realized they had become this bad and watching their once strong friend crumble before them, each silently promised they would be there for her more whether she wanted it or not. **You are a good mom,** _ **You are a great mother,**_ You are a amazing mother and don't you let anyone tell you different all three told her truthfully because if anyone tries to say your not they will have us to deal with. **Regina do you really believe Graham is cheating and who do you think it is with...** _Yes I do and as for who I think its with, well I don't really need to answer that one,_ the three women looked to one another and answered with the same name **Emma,** _ **Emma,**_ Emma.

Several hours later and a lot more drinking, Regina returned to find her house in chaos. Henry and Luna where fighting while Luka was sitting on the ground sobbing. Graham however was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand completely ignoring what was going on around him. Turning around when he heard Regina's voice, he got up and went straight to their bedroom without saying a word to her and leaving her once again to deal with the kid's alone. Getting all the kid's in bed Regina finally entered her own to find Graham standing staring at their bed, approaching him slowly she said _We need to talk Graham_ but before she could say anything else, he turned and pulled her to him kissing her. She knew she shouldn't have been so weak and given in but she loved him and that's how she found herself yet again on all fours. Gripping at the headboard as Graham hard and rather roughly pounded into her from behind, a single tear making its way down her cheek as she realized that the connection she thought was slipping wasn't because it quite clearly was dead.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes**

 **Emma's dialogue will be bold letters**

 _Mary Margaret dialogue will be italic letters_

 _ **Lily's dialogue will be italic bold letters**_

MYSTERY FIGURE'S DIALOGUE WILL BE CAPITAL LETTERS

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Graham awoke the next morning and turning to see his wife, he instantly felt hatred towards himself when he saw the dried tear stains that marked her face and knowing he was the cause of it. He really couldn't explain what was going on with him or even why he was doing the things he was doing recently but even he couldn't deny that he was changing and it definitely wasn't for the better. He was confused, lost and having so many different emotions running through him because of these visions and nightmares that where plaguing him daily. He really didn't want to hurt Regina but recently found he just couldn't stop, he did love her and the kid's and really didn't want to lose them. Then there was Emma he knew deep down that it wasn't love with her and truthfully she was a little full on and demanding. He just couldn't seem to help himself, whenever he was around Emma and if he didn't know any better he would say she has him under a spell. Getting up, he got himself ready for the day and before leaving bent over and placed a gentle kiss to Regina's forehead whispering I'm sorry.

Entering the station he wasn't sure how Emma was going to react when he told her that he slept with Regina last night especially since she made him promise he wouldn't but probably worse for Emma was that he would be admitting also that he still loved Regina and couldn't leave her like Emma had asked him too. Welcoming Emma into his arms, he returned the kiss but with less passion than her and as they pulled away, he blurted out everything about Regina. How he slept with her and most importantly that he still loved her and that he was sorry but he couldn't leave her. His head was swing to the side by the force of her slap, he stood there watching her storm out and all he could think was he'd just made things a whole lot worse.

Emma was livid, he wasn't suppose to be sleeping with that bitch again, she had made him promise and now because of one night with that whore spreading her legs her plan wasn't working. He was suppose to love her and move in with her but no now he was telling her he loved that bitch and couldn't leave her. She knew Graham had never said I love you back but she knew he did and now she would just have to get him to see it. This was Regina's fault and Emma had now convinced herself that Regina had a hold over Graham and that's why he changed his mind.

Storming into the apartment slamming the door, she found Lily and Mary Margaret sitting staring at her with shocked looks on their faces. Making Emma sit down, Lily was the first to ask _**What's wrong, why are you back from work so early... Oh god please tell me you didn't get fired...**_ **No I didn't get fired but me and Graham... we... I... I slapped him...** _ **What the fuck Emma... why the hell would you do that...**_ **I... i... He was suppose to not sleep with that bitch again, he was suppose to leave her...** _ **What... Omg you and Graham... dammit Emma why the hell would you get involved with him...**_ **I love him Lily.** Lily couldn't help it but she actually laughed before saying, _**No you don't, this is just like Neal because lets be honest Emma the only person you love or can love is yourself...**_ **What the fuck Lily this is not like Neal, I learned from my mistakes with him and I can love other people...** _ **No actual you can't Emma... your fucking selfish and only ever want the things you can't or shouldn't have... be honest with yourself for a change because we both know that if Graham wasn't with Regina you wouldn't be interested...**_ **I can and do love Graham and I would feel the same way if he wasn't with Regina but he his and thats the only problem with us... Regina, she has a hold over him and he's too scared to tell me but I know he loves and wants to live with me... I just need to find out what Regina is using against him and I'm asking you has my friend to help.** Standing up Lily realizing now that Emma would never change and told her _**No Emma, I'm not going to help you destroy a family again... I was so stupid, I really believed you this time and thought you really where changing but I was wrong... I'm leaving, I can't and don't want to be a part of another one of your affairs but I will tell you this you need help Emma and I hope you get it soon.**_ Going into her room Lily began packing her stuff but Emma quickly followed saying **Your only doing this and not helping me because your banging that waitress, I know her and her grandmother don't like me...** _ **Ruby has nothing to do with this Emma, I'm doing this for me because for once I'm not going to let you ruin my life. I'm happy here, I have a good job and someone I really like. I'm so sick of having to run because once again you caused problems...I'm not doing it**_ and with that Lily left. Mary Margaret who had silent throughout the whole conversation finally spoke saying _Emma what you are doing is wrong_ and when Emma turned to argue she said quickly before she could be interrupted _I just mean the affair with Graham, if you do really love him and believe he loves you..._ **I know he loves me but Regina...** _If he loves you Emma then Regina shouldn't be a problem, you need to put your foot down and tell him straight that you will not be the other women and if I were you I would do it soon because the longer you wait the more people will get hurt. Remember this isn't just you, Graham and Regina their is three innocent kids and it would be worse for them if your affair with their father was revealed..._ **Your right I'm going to speak with him but there's someone else I need to speak to first** walking to door she said **Thanks Mary Margaret your a real friend.**

Calling up the person she wanted to meet, she wasn't happy to hear from her but agreed to meet Emma out at some farmhouse in the woods, so Emma began the trek out there. When Emma finally arrived she could tell just by looking at her that she would have to be careful with how she approached and asked her questions. WHY DON'T YOU STOP WASTING MY TIME AND TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU WANT... **Well, the stuff you gave me to put in Graham's drink... you said it would help me get him but...** I'M PRETTY SURE IT DID HELP OR IS IT SOMEONE ELSE OUR DEAR SHERIFF IS FUCKING BEHIND HIS PRECIOUS WIFE'S BACK... **No, i mean that is me but you told me it would make him fall out of love with Regina and fall in love with me and that's the thing he still loves her...** REALLY DID YOU GIVE HIM ALL OF IT... **Yes...** IF THAT'S TRUE THEN I CAN'T HELP YOU GET THE SHERIFF, YOU SEE WHAT GRAHAM AND REGINA SHARE IS MORE THAN TRUE LOVE... **What do you mean, what do they share...** THEY ARE SOULMATES AND I HATE TO RUIN YOUR SO CALLED HAPPY ENDING BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COMPETE WITH THAT. Desperate for anything that could fix this Emma asked **Is there any other way that could have caused it not to work... please there has to be something...** WELL THE ONLY THING I CAN THINK OF IS, THAT REGINA MUST HAVE HIS HEART AND IF YOU CAN FIND IT THEN I'M SURE YOU AND GRAHAM WILL BE HAPPY... **Really that must be it she must have his heart because I know he loves me, do you know where I could find it...** TRY HER FATHER'S CRYPT AT THE CEMETERY, NOW IF THAT'S ALL I'M LEAVING. Debating whether or not to ask but going for it Emma rushed out, **Why don't you really want the curse to break** and the slap coming out of nowhere caused her to stumble back clutching her cheek while the figure yelled BECAUSE YOU IDIOT, REGINA WILL BE TOO POWERFUL AND WILL DESTROY ALL OF US. The women left, so Emma took her leave too and texting Graham told him to meet at the graveyard, she was going to get her man no matter what. Both of them heading to meet there not realizing that Regina was going there too.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thanks :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Grannies dialogue will be in normal letters

Violence in this chapter

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Regina had just left grannies and was bundling her three children into the car, she was going to the cemetery to visit her father, she would always visit him especially when she was having problems and right now she definitely had a huge one. She wouldn't usually take the children with her but after the morning she had, she really needed them close, so she was taking them with her but would have them wait in the car while she visited her father.

Emma was making her way to the cemetery when her phone suddenly went off announcing a message and when she read what it said it made her blood boil with rage... how could this bitch do this to Graham. Picking up her speed she all but ran to the cemetery, determined to break Regina's hold on Graham.

Graham wasn't at all pleased with Emma's choice of location to meet but he really wanted to see her so he could apologize to her especially for his part in leading her on and not only beginning the affair with her but continuing with it. He did really feel a connection with her but the truth was he loved Regina more and couldn't bare the thought of not only leaving her but losing her it would kill him. So he was hoping to talk to Emma about keeping the affair they had a secret and if she would like maybe they could be friends but that's all they will be.

Meeting outside Regina's family crypt, Graham quickly pulled Emma inside asking **What's this about Emma, why would you want to meet here of all places...** _ **Graham I've figured out why you can't admit it's me you really love or that it's me you want to be with... it's her... it's Regina, Graham she has your heart.**_ Feeling sorry for her but needing to tell her the truth he answers... **Yeah your right she does have my heart... Emma I'm so sorry but Regina will always have my heart because I love her, she's my wife, the mother of my children and she doesn't deserve everything I've been doing too her. All the pain I've been causing her lately...** _ **No Graham I mean she literally has your heart, she ripped it from your chest and now uses it too control you.**_ Stepping back a little, he was really becoming concerned about what she was saying so adds **Emma do you realize how crazy you sound right now, look Emma I really am sorry but we are over** and as Graham goes to leave, Emma grabs him to her kissing him passionately then pulling back says _**I'll prove it to you, then we will be together.**_ Regina who had arrived just in time to witness their kiss, startling the couple by asking _What the hell do you think your doing_ and before Graham can stop her, Emma charges forward to attack his wife. With no time to react Emma slaps Regina hard across the face causing her lip to burst open and blood to pour out but having quick reflexes Regina slaps Emma just as hard back causing her nose to bleed heavily. Graham puts himself in the middle of both women, hoping to prevent further fighting and Emma seeing this throws her arms into the air saying _**I'm out of here**_ and starts to walk away. Sighing with relief he turns and places a hand on Regina face but she pulls away both staring at each, they don't notice Emma till she pushes Graham away and attacks again. Screaming as she hits Regina over and over again, _**I'm not going to let her keep this hold over you,**_ sitting in the car the kid's hear the screams and wonder what's going on. Henry and Luna who has helped Luka exit the car start heading into the cemetery, they both wanting to see what's happening and what the screaming is about. Luna and Luka who saw their mom on the ground began to cry as they rushed towards her but Henry couldn't move he was shocked as he watched his father trying to hold a struggling Emma back.

 **Earlier That Morning**

Regina woke and made her way to the bathroom, she suddenly realized something was wrong and went to her kids rooms but her older children weren't in their beds. So heading downstairs she finds them sitting watching tv but Luna was throwing death glares at Henry, debating whether she could risk leaving them alone together but really needing too. She begs them to please behave and watch Luka for a few minutes while she runs a important errand and rushing to the store, she quickly grabs what she needs and makes her way back home. Checking that the kid's where ok, she once again enters the bathroom pulling out the box that she had hidden in her jacket because she didn't want her children seeing it and not really knowing what result she wanted she took the test. The tears made there way down her face as she looked at the positive result, she was pregnant yet again and sitting in a daze it was the banging upon the door that brought her back to reality. Henry was yelling that he was hungry and demanding she come out and make him something to eat, so cleaning herself up she called out we are going to grannies. Entering the diner a combination of the smell of coffee and food hits her and rushing past Ruby she says _Watch the children and get them breakfast please_ and with a hand over her mouth she heads to the bathroom with granny watching her every move, knowing what's wrong granny grabs a bottle of water and follows. Hearing Regina being violently sick, granny waits for her to come out of the cubicle and when she finally does Regina is a little shocked to find granny holding a bottle of water out to her. Not really sure what to say Regina lies _Thanks Granny, just my luck I've caught that stomach bug that's going around..._ Stomach bug, really Regina did you honestly think you could lie to me... _What no I... I... oh granny I'm such a idiot..._ Pulls Regina into her arms and hugging her tightly granny says your not a idiot but I am guessing that this wasn't exactly planned... _No it wasn't, I thought we were being careful but Graham at one point was wanting it so often that... I guess we weren't careful enough... What am I going to do... Me and Graham have been so disconnected lately and then there's Emma... Omg granny what if he doesn't want the baby._ Running her fingers through Regina's hair in a soothing motion granny says, you have to be honest with him Regina about everything... Emma... the baby and tell him that he needs to decide once and for all what he wants... _What if he doesn't choose me, I can't do this alone..._ Regina if he doesn't choose you then he's not worthy of you and you will be better off without him and I can promise you now that you will never be alone because you have me, Ruby and Mal always. _Thanks granny you don't know how much that means to me_ and cleaning herself once again, both women exited the bathroom not noticing that there was one other person in the bathroom and she was currently in the process of texting Emma the news.

Back at the cemetery Regina was curled up in agony, she could feel the blood gathering between and running down her legs but noticing her tearful daughter's running towards her, she tried to put a brave face on. Pulling out her phone she called for a ambulance as Graham was pulling Emma away and placing her in the squad car. Coming back to be with his wife, she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him near her but she did call the one person she needed at that moment... Granny

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Luna's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Henry's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _Grannies dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Ruby's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Lily's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

 **Emma's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Once the ambulance arrived, they where too concerned about Regina and in too much of a rush to get her to the hospital that no one but Henry saw Emma leaving. Deciding not to mention it because he was sure that whatever happened couldn't be Emma's fault, she was one of the good guy's... a hero. Though he didn't want to he climbed into the ambulance with the evil queen, wishing he was with Emma who really needed him right now.

At the hospital Regina was wheeled away quickly for treatment to begin. Sitting down with his three children, head in his hands Graham was unaware of the argument brewing between his eldest children.

 **Henry And Luna**

Henry didn't want to be here, he needed to go to his mother Emma and after trying to get his father's attention to ask if he can leave to look for Emma but realizing he wasn't listening to him he gave up. Slumping back into his seat mumbling, _**Why do we need to be here with her anyway...**_ Luna who was unfortunately sitting next to him, heard what he said and whispered angrily back _What is your problem, did you not see our mom back there on the ground bleeding and now she's in that room with doctors trying to help her..._ _ **Well I need to find Emma to make sure she's ok.**_ Jumping up Luna screamed, _Our mom is here because of her, you shouldn't be caring whether or not Emma is ok. You should be hoping mom is ok._ _ **She's not my mom,**_ Henry screamed pointing at the door Regina had been took through _**Emma is and the evil queen must have done something bad to her because Emma wouldn't have hurt her without a good reason. My mom is a hero, yours is a villain and that means she deserved what happened to her anyway,**_ reeling back Luna brought her fist forward and punched Henry screaming _I hate you._ Graham having stood up to stop his children fighting, feeling disgusted by the awful things Henry his son was saying about his mother and was just about to give him into trouble when he saw his daughter punch him and seeing her pull her fist back to plant another punch he stepped over to stop her. Pulling her towards him, Luna pulls straight out of his grasp and starts yelling at him also, _This is all your fault, I saw you kissing Emma at the station weeks ago... I hate you... I wish you and Henry would just leave me, Luka and my mom alone, were better off without the both of you._ With one deep breath and a final look at her supposed father and brother, Luna hits the ground uncontrollably sobbing.

 **Graham And Granny**

Granny who had arrived stood watching as Luna yelled at her father and then hitting the ground sobbing, so walking forward she takes the child into her arms and soothes her the best she can but knowing the child really needs her mom. Turning to Ruby and Lily she tells them to watch the children while she and Graham have a talk, once Ruby has taken her place and has Luna in her arms granny stands and grabs Graham. Dragging him into a empty room she closes the door, _You are going to stand there and listen to what I'm going to say because that child out there is right... your daughter is right because Graham all this is your fault..._ **I know it's my fault granny, I know I caused all this but granny I really am truly sorry for what I've done and all the pain I've caused...** _Your sorry well sorry isn't good enough Graham, do you know how often I've had your wife in my arms crying because of you and Emma..._ **Regina knew about Emma... I... I...** _Of course she knew Graham, you went from being a loving husband and father who worshipped his family, to someone that treated them like crap... constantly yelling at the kid's and treating Regina like she was some sex toy for your own pleasure and then there's how you have been these recent weeks, practically ignoring them unless you needed something. I don't know why or what the hell happened to you to make you change into such a bastard but..._ **Granny I...** _No, I'm warning you now Graham, if Regina or those kids get hurt anymore because of you I will personally hunt you down and kill you._ Having said what she wanted granny left and went to sit with the others, hoping it won't be too long till they can see Regina.

 **Ruby and Lily**

They where currently sitting trying their best to comfort both of Regina's daughter's who where sobbing uncontrollably for their mother but they really couldn't help them but know they had to at least try. Ruby could hear Luna mumbling to herself about Emma, Graham, Regina and was sure she heard something about it being her fault and decided it would probably be better Ruby asked Luna to please talk to her. Luna finally admitted what she had been keeping secret all this time, that she saw her father kissing Emma and that the reason she never mentioned it was that she didn't want to hurt her mom but her mom has been hurt now anyway. Heart breaking as she listened to Luna blaming herself, thinking if she had said something sooner all this wouldn't have happened and that her mom wouldn't be hurt and that's why she pulls Luna to her chest assuring her it wasn't her fault. Ruby tearfully looks up to her girlfriend, grateful she is here and Lily sighs then says louder than intended _**I told Emma this would end badly...**_ **What...** realizing she had spoken out loud Lily tries to cover by lying... _ **Nothing I just was... it's nothing.**_ **No, it wasn't nothing you just said that you told Emma this would end badly... Omg you knew...** _ **Ruby please hear me out...**_ **Did you know...** _ **Yes but...**_ **No, there is nothing you can say that will make this right... God you knew how worried I've been about Regina... I told you and you sat there listening, comforting me knowing all along that Emma was sleeping with Graham...** _ **Ruby please I promise, I just found out today as well... please believe me...**_ **I don't believe you... get out, I never want to see you again...** _ **Ruby...**_ **I said get out.**

 **Lily And Emma**

Heartbroken Lily left the hospital and went in search of Emma, not really sure where to start she made her way to the station but didn't really expect her to be there but shockingly Emma was there. Sitting at her desk working, like nothing has happened and this angered Ruby... _**I can't believe you are actually here... acting like you didn't just attack Regina...**_ **Lily what are you doing here...** _ **Seriously Emma you attacked Regina, she is in the hospital...**_ **That bitch hit me first, so I...** _ **Omg Emma don't stand there and fucking lie, especially to me...**_ **Fine but the bitch deserved it...** _ **What could she honestly have done to make you think she deserved what you just did to her... She's pregnant Emma...**_ **She has Graham's heart and that's why he won't admit it's me he loves...** _ **Emma...**_ **No it's true she literally has a hold of his heart and if I let her have this baby, she would have another hold over him...** _ **Omg you knew about the baby, I didn't think you knew... What kind of person... you are evil...**_ **Well... I...** _ **No Emma there is no excuse or reason good enough for what you have done, it's fucked up and I was right you seriously need help because you have a darkness within you and truthfully you get too much pleasure out of destroying people. I'm telling them everything about you and I'm letting Graham know that you knew about the baby...**_ **No Lily don't, Graham won't forgive me...** _ **I lost Ruby because of you, Regina and Graham might lose their baby... you only care about yourself**_ and that's why you don't deserve anything.

 _ **Goodbye Emma**_

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Next Chapter will be Regina and Graham

Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Smut in this chapter will be Graham focusing more on his pleasure and not on Regina ( flashbacks )

Graham scaring and being angry with all three children ( flashbacks )

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Dr Whale came out and announced that they could now go in and see Regina, so Graham, Ruby, granny and the three children entered her room. Luna rushed straight over to her mother and granny who had Luka in her arms placed her on the bed so that she also could go to Regina, taking both girls into her arms clung to them tightly hoping it would assure them she was ok. Looking around the room, she smiled sadly at granny and Ruby but seeing Henry standing by the door like he didn't want to be there hurt especially right now so looking away she avoided Graham and turned her attention back to her girls. Silence filled the room for several minutes but then Regina finally spoke to granny, asking if she could take the children out because she needed to speak with Graham and would rather her children not be there. Both girls didn't want to leave her and took some convincing to leave her side but reluctantly left when granny held her hands out to them and once again joining Henry, him leaving as soon as Regina said without looking back once. Regina remained quiet till the room door shut and then finally looking at Graham said _Why would you do this to me, you are not the man I fell in love with, choose to marry and you definitely aren't the man I choose to have children with. I don't know who the hell you are but the man I love wouldn't have treated me or our children the way you have recently. God Graham our children became and are scared of you with the way you've been._

 **Henry**

Henry was once again acting up, while the family where sitting trying to have dinner together, Graham was sitting watching him silently before he completely exploded in anger. Screaming at him across the table, **Get upstairs to your room and stay there** but Henry was really pushing his luck and laughing said no I'm not going and you can't make me. Hearing this Graham abruptly stood causing his chair to fall to the floor with a thud and storming over to Henry, he grabs him by the shirt and lifting him up to his face screams out. I said get upstairs to your fucking room and you better stay in there if you know what's good for you, Regina trying to get Henry out of Graham's grip says _Put him down now, what the hell is wrong with you._ Dropping Henry to the ground saying **He is a disrespectful little bastard and I've had enough of his attitude and behaviour.** Regina was helping Henry to stand and was about to have a serious conversation with Graham when he suddenly said **I'm getting the fuck out of here and don't bother waiting up.** Regina gathers her three children to her and for the first time in a long time, Henry seeks the comfort Regina is offering.

 **Luna**

Luna hated her father, she didn't want to be around him because of what she saw happen at the station. She was currently refusing to listen to him, when he kept asking her repeatedly to clean her room, Graham was getting angrier every time he had to keep repeating himself. Realizing she was going to continue to disrespect him, he stormed into her room and picked the clothes up from floor. With his bare hands he tore them all to shreds, clinging to her most treasured china doll in fear of her father but seeing this Graham snatches it out of her arms saying now your going to see what happens when you disrespect me and flings it out the window causing it to smash upon the ground. Regina returns from the store to find her daughter in tears and Graham standing a smug look on his face, Luna rushes towards her crying about her doll but when she goes to confront Graham. He walks right by her and out the house, not returning till everyone his in bed asleep.

 **Luka**

Luna was playing happily with her toy drum, Graham told her to stop because he had a headache but not really understanding she continued to bang on it and Graham once again believing another one of his children was being disrespectful snapped. Getting up he snatched it from her hands yelling, hearing the shouting Regina entered the study to see what was going on and what she saw shocked her to the core. Little Luka was cowering in the corner while Graham was yet again in one of his rages, pushing him out the way Regina lifted her baby to find that she was soaked in urine and shaking in fear. Having enough of him treating the children this way Regina kicked him out, watching him leaving she was seriously considering a divorce.

Hanging his head shamefully as he listened to Regina, telling him about how he had been treated his children and looking him straight in eyes she said _With me, well I became more like your whore or sex toy instead of your wife_

 **Bathroom at Grannies**

 **The First Time Regina Felt Used By Graham**

They had decided to go out to grannies for dinner, well the truth was Graham demanded dinner as soon as Regina walked through the door after work but she was exhausted so suggested they go out for a meal as a family. After dinner and ordering desserts for the children, Regina excused herself to go to the bathroom but when heading back to join her family. Two strong arms went around her and pulled her into the men's bathroom, panicking and about ready to scream for help she heard Graham whisper **It's just me.** _What the hell Graham, you scared me and would you like to enlighten me on why you have dragged me into the men's room,_ **Well I thought** and stepping into her space he kissed and Regina soon found out what he really wanted to do when shoved his hand straight down her trousers and into her panties. Running his fingers through her folds and still kissing her, Regina pulled back saying Graham can't you wait till we get home and the children are asleep. **Come on Regina just a quickie,** _Graham we've left the children out there alone and this is the men's room... it stinks of urine,_ **I said just a quickie and you've spread your legs for me in public before, so stop acting like a prude.** _What the fuck Graham why would you say that to me,_ **I'm sorry but Regina I really will be quick please if you love you'll do it.** She did love him so nodding her head, the last thing she saw was Graham's smug smile as he turned and bent her over the sink and before she knew it her trousers were by her ankles and Graham was ripping her underwear off. Going to turn around to tell him off for doing that to her underwear, she didn't get the chance because with them gone Graham wasted no time entering her quite harshly and thrusting quite forcefully Regina was having to grip the sink tightly to try and help her with each of the hard thrusts he was giving her. Trying to not be sick by the strong smell of urine, she hadn't realized Graham was finished until he pulled out of her and pulled his pants up and to make it worse he just walked out the bathroom without another word to her. Cleaning herself she headed back to the table but Graham didn't stay with a kiss to all their heads, he said he was needed at the station and won't be back till late.

 **His Office**

 **The First Time Regina Was Hurt By Graham**

Regina was yet again making her way to the school because of Luna, them calling once again about her behaviour and trying to get a hold of Graham hoping he would be able to come with her but yet again getting nowhere she goes alone. The principal suggesting that it might be a good idea for her and Graham to have a conversation with Luna about the sudden changes in her behaviour, Regina leaves with her daughter and dropping her off at her office so that Mal can watch her. Regina heads to the station, the first thing she sees upon entering is Emma making her way rather quickly to her desk and Graham who seemed to be looking at her guilty expression on his face so with a nod towards his office she sternly says _We need to talk._ Regina to this day can't remember how it happened but one minute they where discussing Luna and the next thing she knew was that they were both naked her sitting with her back pressed against his chest has he repeatedly bounced her up and down upon his hardened shaft. What started out pleasurable for both but didn't last when Graham suddenly pushed Regina forward bending her so far her hands were on the ground and with the speed, force of his thrust she was starting to hurt. Thankfully Graham didn't last long and slowly Regina dressed herself it hurting to much to go quickly, hoping they could continue their talk about Luna but becoming disappointment when Graham made it clear that he had to get back to work. Practically begging, _Graham we really need to talk about Luna and what where going to do..._ **We will but it will have to be tonight after work** and realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Struggling slightly to walk because of the pain she was in Regina headed back to her office.

 **Her Office**

 **The First Time Regina Was Scared Of Graham**

She was sitting in her office chair with Luka in her arms, her baby wasn't well and Regina had spent the last hour trying to get her to sleep. Graham came in and approached them quietly and once he reached them he took Luna into his arms and confused Regina whispered _What are you doing, why would you do that_ completely ignoring her, he placed Luna onto the small couch facing his wife's desk. Walking back over he pulled Regina up and into his arms kissing her and pulling at the skirt she was wearing, so placing her hands on his chest she pushed him back slightly saying, _Where not having sex..._ **I'm horny Regina so bend over and let me fuck you...** _No Graham, Luka is here..._ **She's asleep...** _Graham if you really want to, Mal will be back in a hour and if you wait I will get her to take Luka out to the park for fresh air..._ **I only have a half hour and please Regina she is asleep, I promise she won't see anything.** Noticing how hard he was, Regina looked to her daughter sleeping soundly... _Ok but Graham if she starts to wake, we have to stop because I don't want her to see that..._ **We will, I don't want her to see that either...** Bending over her desk, Graham whispers to her seductively **See you really do want this and you will enjoy having me inside you.**

Flashbacks of Sidney Glass hit her hard and she almost screamed out when Graham suddenly entered her, she had to keep reminding herself that it was Graham thrusting into her. Several minutes of him roughly pounding into her, she looks to the couch hoping her daughter is still sleeping. Noticing her stir a little, Regina says to Graham _Stop I think Luka is starting to wake,_ So slowing down but not pulling out he also turns to see Luka still asleep. Resuming his pounding into her he says **She's still asleep and anyway I'm nearly done...** _Graham..._ **Fuck Regina I'm so close, can't you just shut up and let me finish and anyway even if she did wake its not like she would know what we are doing...** _Graham please I don't want this anymore..._ Pulling out clearly angry about her wanting to stop when he was so close, he leaves not willing to hear her reason or as he saw it her excuses for stopping. Whispering quietly to herself she says, _I'm sorry but what you said was the same thing Sidney Glass did._

Graham was horrified by how badly he treated Regina and started to cry but she was too angry to care about his feelings anymore and said _That's who you are now Graham a monster and not the man I love... I hope you, Emma and Henry are very happy together because I am done. I've lost my son, husband and now my baby because of her but truthfully it's yours and Henry's fault. Henry for bringing her here and you for fucking the bitch behind my back. Now I want you and Henry to go back to my house, pack your things and leave because I don't want to see either of you when I get out._

Before Graham could say anything to her, Regina called for granny to bring the children back in and once again they entered but now Lily was with them. Lily was just about to tell them what she had learned from Emma, when Emma burst through the door and headed straight to Graham and what she said next shocked everyone _**Graham you can't leave me... I'm pregnant.**_

Too stunned by Emma's revelation no one noticed Lily slip out and pulling out her phone. Making the call she simply said to whoever it was, you have to come to Storybrooke... it's Emma

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Not really sure about this chapter but hope you enjoy

Sorry it took me longer to post it

Next Chapter will be up later today

Thanks :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Notes**

 **Neal's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Lily's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Ruby's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _ **Graham's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Meeting The Sheriff And His Son)**_

 _Henry's dialogue will be in italic letters (Meeting The Sheriff And His Son)_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Grannies Diner**

The Welcome to Storybrooke sign finally came into view, yawning he was glad to have finally arrived and pulling out his phone called Lily. Entering the diner where Lily told him to meet her, noticing that she hadn't yet arrived he takes a seat at the bar and smiled gratefully to waitress when she places a coffee in front of him. Ruby who had gave the stranger coffee was about to question him because they never get new people in town and considering the last two to come ended so badly she really was curious. Lily however arrived and heading straight to him saying _Neal, thanks for coming... I know you didn't have to but I for one am extremely grateful..._ **Whatever, let's just get straight to point Lily and tell me what this important information it is you have to tell me...** _ **any friends of Emma are not welcome here so get out...**_ **Look at that you and Emma making friends with the locals... oh and trust me, Emma is no friend of mine...** _Ruby please I'm trying to help fix what Emma has done, I know I've made mistakes in the past especially with Emma but I'm trying to prove that I'm a better person._ Secretly hoping she was being truthful, Ruby nodded and walked away leaving the pair to talk... _Look Neal, Emma is doing what she did to you but this time it's a sheriff and his wife who is the mayor and I need your help to stop her..._ **You want my help to stop her after you helped Emma screw me over, why the fuck would I ever help you...** _I'm not asking for me... I'm asking for your son..._ **What... I don't have a son, I don't know what your playing at but I shouldn't have come here... God the moment you mentioned her name I should have hung up...** _I'm not playing any game, you have a son, his name is Henry and you remember me saying about the sheriff and his wife..._ **Yeah you said something early but what have they got to do with this supposed son I have...** _They adopted Henry as a baby and have raised him as their own but he came looking for Emma , he found us in Boston. Come on Neal you know us, we would never choose to come somewhere like this... Where here because we brought Henry home but after meeting the sheriff, Emma didn't want to leave._ **Then why didn't you just leave, you know what she's like... why stick around...** _She promised me she was staying for Henry, I believed her..._ Laughing out loud, **That's your problem Lily, always wanting to believe that bitch can change...** _I know..._ **Fine say I believe you about me having a son, why would he need me if he has parents...** _Something bad happened to his adopted mother, she rightly so took it quite bad and with it being Emma's fault... well lets say learning about her husband's affair with Emma and Henry's treatment of her, she has given up and told both of them to leave..._ **What the hell did Emma do to her...** _She attacked her and it caused her to lose her baby... Neal, the worst thing is Emma admitted to me she knew that Regina was pregnant._ He was shocked by this, I mean he knew that Emma could do some awful thing's but this... **Omg that poor women, I get why she kicked her husband out but what about Henry... was it really that bad with him that she had to kick him out...** _Yes it is, I will tell you what I've learned since being here... Regina and Graham where trying to have a baby but where told they couldn't so they adopted Henry but shortly after receiving him Regina learned she was pregnant and gave birth to her daughter Luna. They where happy and two years ago her daughter Luka was born but when Graham brought the older children to meet her, one of the doctors let slip by accident that Henry was adopted. He took it bad, so they got him into therapy and it seemed to be working but his teacher Mary Margaret gave him a old storybook she found in her wardrobe thinking it would help also. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, he became convinced it was real and that the people of this town are the characters in the book. He says the town and people have been cursed by the evil queen... the evil queen being his mother Regina and he has been treating her badly ever since. He came for Emma because he believes she is the saviour and the one to break the curse and return everyone to the enchanted forest._ He couldn't believe what he had heard, the enchanted forest it's been centuries since he had heard anyone mention it and looking around at the other occupants he thought, if it's true maybe my papa will be here. Looking back at Lily he cleared his throat, **That's awful, Emma a saviour now that's laughable... so where is the kid now...** _Living with Emma._ After hearing that Neal decided he was definitely going to stay now and after asking Lily if she would introduce him to Regina, Graham and Henry, agree to try but truthfully saying she wasn't sure about Regina and if she would be willing to meet. Getting into bed after his meeting with Lily, he fell a sleep thinking about his son and if it was possible his papa could be here.

 **Meeting The Sheriff And His Son**

Lily was there the next morning and told him that Graham would gladly meet him but Regina had declined, so she took him to meet Graham who was currently waiting in the diner trying to avoid the glares he was receiving from both granny and Ruby. Not really wanting to be there but it was the only place they could meet and not worry about Emma walking in because both Ruby and Neal didn't want her to know yet about his arrival. Leaving both men together but told Neal I will bring Henry to meet you later, she took her leave. Both men stared awkward at each other but Neal started by saying, **So you and Emma...** Standing up Graham angrily said _**I'm not here to be judged by another person, I've had enough of people I know**_ and looking towards a still glaring Granny and Ruby _**I don't need to be judged by you, someone I don't even know... do you not think that I know that I messed up and hurt my family especially my wife.**_ **Look sheriff I can promise you that I'm not judging you because I have been in the same position as you... fuck I was you but I want to help so that maybe it could end better for you than what it did me... Now will you please sit and listen to my story, you might just learn something. I meet Emma when me and my fiancee where looking for a new employee to help with our own business of buying and selling watches, when she walked in I felt a weird connection to her and when we were done with the interview and I shook her hand. I had my first flashes of visions, they happened so fast I couldn't make sense of them and later that night I had my first nightmare, soon they where daily occurrence and I started to change... my whole personality shifted, my fiancee said I became a different person and she was right. I was angry and would fly into rages, they would get so bad that my fiancee admitted there were times she was afraid that I would hit her, does this sound familiar so far.** _ **Yes, it's actually pretty much the same thing that happened to me, I'm ashamed to admit that I got so bad my own children even become terrified of me... can I ask did you know what you where doing but couldn't stop yourself from doing it.**_ **Yes, even my fiancee tried to get me to get help but I just shut her out completely whenever she brought it up and don't get me wrong I'm not trying to make excuses for what I did because no matter what it was my fault. I knew deep down something was wrong with me and I should have got help but yes I couldn't stop myself.** _ **I'm not making excuses either, this will be the thing I will regret for the rest of my life and I will forever spend my time trying to make it up to my wife and children.**_ Silence descend upon then again but didn't last long, **Well lets continue, I was getting worse and then I became insatiable sexual, I was constantly wanting it and unfortunately my fiancee to begin with was on the receiving end of it. I completely exhausted her because I was taking her hard and fast several times a day and the worst part was I didn't even care about her release, I only cared about my own and left her completely unsatisfied. It started to affect our jobs and then one night I went to far, I hurt her during sex and she left to go stay with some friends but she was barely gone when Emma appeared at our door and that night we had sex for the first time. After that even though my fiancee returned I barely touched her because Emma made me promise I wouldn't and surprisingly I agreed.** _ **I became the same way, I just couldn't get enough and Regina became exhausted too. With having to look after three children, not getting any help from me, work and then with me constantly wanting sex from her she began to struggle. I become possessive, hated seeing other men looking at her or her talking to them and I started to feel the need to prove she was mine. I'm devastated to admit I hurt my wife several times during sex and like you after my first time with Emma she made me promise not to sleep with Regina again and I too agreed not too. I did though, it was one night that Regina decided to go out for a girls night and I was angry tried to get her not to go because I was suppose to meet Emma but Regina was determined to go. Anyway when she returned I was still pissed off and the kid's weren't in bed, I went our room and left her to deal with them on her own. Once the children where in bed, she came in and wanted to talk but I didn't so I kissed her and while we were having sex for the first time I realized the connection we once shared wasn't there anymore. It was the next morning though before it finally hit me, when I looked over and saw the tear stains on my wife's face. I didn't want Emma, I loved and wanted my wife and I told Emma this but it ended badly... my wife she... Regina was pregnant but she lost it because Emma attacked her. Don't get me wrong Emma obviously didn't know Regina was pregnant because she wouldn't have attacked her or been so cruel to announce to me at the hospital in front of Regina that she is pregnant with my child.**_ Not sure with how to respond because of what Lily had told him, he debated on whether or not to tell Graham the truth but decided to speak with Lily first and ask why she hadn't told them yet. So going with something he believed was safer asked, **Are you sure she is pregnant because believe me, she would lie about it... That's what she did to me...** _ **But she didn't she had Henry...**_ **Henry was conceived after she turned up at my door and announced she was pregnant in front of my fiancee and like you it was after I broke up with her to try and work things out with Tamara because I realized also it was her I really loved and wanted to be with. That's how Tamara learned of our affair and she left me and rightly so, after this I decided to try with Emma because of the baby but then I learned she wasn't. She actually let slip herself that she wasn't and when I confronted her about it, and crying she eventually admitted she wasn't but said she did it because she loved and didn't want to lose me. Stupidly I believed her but a few weeks later I was arrested for fencing stolen goods, it was the watches Emma had gave me. Emma skipped town and I went to prison but I guess it backfired with her because now she was pregnant. From what I've heard you have a lot to do for your wife to forgive you but I'm willing to help because I don't want to see Emma destroy another family.** With a grateful thank you from Graham both men shook hands and went their separate ways.

Later that day he got to meet his son, first thing he noticed was how much Henry looked like him, him and Lily decided not to reveal he was his father yet but to tell him he was a old friend here to surprise Emma. Sitting with Henry and Lily in the ice cream store Neal asked, **So why don't you tell me a little something about yourself Henry.** _I'm ten, lived here since I was adopted by my parents and have two little sisters Luna who is nine and Luka who is two. I found out I was adopted two years ago and I didn't take it well, so I was made to go see Dr Hopper or Archie as I call him. My teacher gave me a old storybook she had found saying it would give me hope, reading I noticed the how the people around town looked like the characters of the book. Soon I realized it was because they where the characters and the town was cursed, my so called mom was evil, she was the one to do it... She's the Evil Queen. Knowing she never loved me, my dad or my sister's because she can't love, so I decided to look for my birth mother and after some research on the internet I realized that she was the saviour from the book. I was never happy here and the Evil Queen was trying to make out I was crazy but now I am happy because Emma is here and the curse is weakening, it will break soon I can feel it. The saviour will win, the evil queen will be defeated and everyone will be happy._ Shocked and a little creeped out by how happy his son was about Emma defeating his mother, Neal finally saw the parts of Emma that where in his son and he didn't really like what he saw. Quickly turning the conversation to simpler things, they continued with idle chit chat and where soon leaving but both Neal and Lily made Henry promise not to reveal he was here because they really wanted to surprise Emma. Henry agreed and upon leaving the shop, Neal couldn't believe his eyes it was his papa heading into a shop across the road named Mr Gold's Pawn Shop so saying a quick goodbye to Henry and Lily he crossed the road to enter the shop. Standing staring at the back of his papa, who had said give me a minute upon hearing the bell chime to announce a visitor but so happy at the fact he was really here Neal simply said

 **Hello papa**

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thank You :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Notes**

 **Neal's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Mr Gold's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Hello papa**

Spinning around so fast he almost lost his balance, blinking rapidly he couldn't believe his eyes because his son was standing before him. _**Bae... Is that really you... Are you really here...**_ **Yes papa, it's me and I am definitely here.** Both men slowly approached because they really couldn't fully believing that they were seeing each other after all this time, reaching out their arms to touch each other and realizing they both were real. Mr Gold pulled his son into a tight hug and added _**It worked, I really found you... I love you Bae...**_ **What worked papa... what did you do...** Trying to avoid the question Gold asked, _**How did you know to come here...**_ **I didn't know, Lily called me to ask for my help... Your** _ **friends with Lily, I guess you know Emma as well and what exactly does she need help with.**_ **Oh there not my friends especially Emma and haven't you heard about the affair between Emma and Graham...** _ **What... Graham cheated on Regina, I wouldn't never have believed that but what's that got to do with you...**_ **Well what's happened between Graham and Emma is similar to what happened between me and Emma... Emma destroyed my life and I want to help make sure she doesn't do the same to Graham but he does have a lot of making up too do, especially with Regina. It's a shame what happened to her...** _ **What happened to Regina and what do you mean she destroyed your life... What did she do to you...**_ **Long story short, I had a fiancee I loved and I messed up by letting Emma into my head, we began a affair but I lost everything and went to prison because of Emma. Regina was attacked by Emma unfortunately Regina was pregnant and lost the baby but the worst thing is Emma knew, that's why she really went after her because Graham had decided to break up with her and she knew if he learned about the baby there was no chance of her getting him back.** _ **There's nothing worse than losing a child, I will have to go and pay my condolences to Regina, she had such a awful life but I still don't understand what this is to do with you.**_ **Well Henry is my reason...** _ **Henry...**_ **He is my son...** _ **He's your son, Henry is my grandson... there was a part of you near me all this time and I didn't realize...**_ **Yes papa, he is and you know what I heard from him, that apparently his adopted mom his the evil queen and that she cursed all of you here... so his Henry right about his mother and I am going to ask you again because I know you tried to avoid it earlier but what worked papa.** _ **Bae you need to listen and try understand why I did what I did...**_ **What did you do papa...** _ **I had to find you, so I created a curse that would help me do that but I couldn't cast it so I needed to find someone else to do it...**_ **So my son is telling the truth, Regina is the one you got to cast it and he really has been living with someone evil...** _ **Regina did play are part in it but I can promise you she is not evil, I of all people know what evil is and what it truly looks like. Bae I was the one who helped Regina and Graham acquire Henry and I may do a lot of questionable things but I would never willing put a baby into the arms of someone I know to be evil...**_ **I don't know papa like you said, there is a lot of questionable things you've done in the past...** _ **Look Bae I'm not going to stand here and try convince you but I will say why don't you meet her yourself and then you can be the judge of whether or not she is truly evil.**_ Thinking over what is father said he added, **Lily already asked both Regina and Graham to meet me but Regina declined, don't get me wrong It's not like I think badly of her for it because I wouldn't want to meet the child I raised father especially after what his birth mother did to her. I did meet Graham thought and he seems like a decent guy...** _ **They were a great couple, I still a little shocked about the affair because for as long as they've been together Graham as adored Regina and she him...**_ **Well that's Emma for you, once that bitch gets in your head it's hard to get her out...** _ **I can convince Regina to meet you, I just need to make a few phone calls...**_ **Really thanks papa**

 **Mayor's Office**

Sitting with her daughter on her lap, Regina was staring sadly at Luka when her buzzer went off and Mal announced that Mr Gold was here to see her but not really in the mood to deal with him she was about to decline the visit but didn't get a chance because he came through the door before she could tell Mal not to allow him in. Taking a seat across from Regina, they both become distracted by a giggling Lukas who is waving to Mr Gold, smiling he waved back saying, _**Hello little one, are you helping mummy**_ and looking up to Regina he could see the tears in her eyes as she looks upon her daughter. _**Regina... I'm so sorry for your loss...**_ Realizing that Mr Gold was now staring at her, Regina quickly turned away not wanting him of all people to see her weak so taking deep breaths to compose herself and when she felt ready she once again faced him. _Thank you, how may I help you today..._ _ **If you don't mind I would rather have that conversation without the little one in the room...**_ _Mr Gold if this is another one of your games, I'm really not in the mood to deal with it today..._ _ **Regina ask Mal to take Lukas out please...**_ Closing her eyes and sighed before buzzing Mal to come and take her daughter, handing over money saying _Can you take Luka to grannies for a snack while I deal with Mr Gold_ and with a nod of her head Mal took Luka and left. Getting ready to once again deal with Mr Gold but before she could say anything there was a knock upon her door and getting ready to apologize for the interruption but shocked when she sees him stand to go open the door and letting in a man she has never seen before. Entering the office with the files he needed, he finally looked at the women who had raised his son and thought she smiled politely at him he saw the sadness in her eyes because of this he wondered if doing this right now really was a good idea. Sitting down next to his papa, he said **Hello, I'm Neal Cassidy or some people know me as Baelfire, I'm Henry's father...** Pulling back her hand she had stretched out to shake his hand she said, _I thought I made it clear to Lily that I do not wish to meet another of Henry's birth parents since meeting his birth mother and allowing her into our lives turned out so badly..._ **I know but...** _I'm sorry Mr Cassidy there is no but, I do not wish to be involved with anything that is to do with that women because by letting her in, I lost my son, husband and my bab... it cost me dearly._ _ **Regina trust me you will want to here what my son has to say...**_ _Wait he is your son, Omg I should have known is that why you helped me and Graham adopted Henry..._ _ **Yes he is my son but I can assure you I didn't know that he was Henry's father...**_ _Well forgive me if I don't believe you, did you have all this planned out just to destroy me... Did you even encourage Henry to go find Emma..._ Noticing his father averted his eyes at this question as he answered, _**No, Regina I didn't**_ and decided to step in Neal added, **I'm not here to cause you pain, I would like to actually thank you for all you and your husband did for my son...** Clearly shocked by his genuine appreciation for what her and Graham did but saddened by how things have ended with both Henry and Graham she smiles sadly with tears in her eyes at him and deciding to go for it he says **I can assure I'm not a fan of Emma and I have done a lot of research on her... I'm hoping you will be willing to hear me out because it might help you understand why Graham did what he did...** _There is no excuse for what he did to me and I'm sorry but this is a personal matter that I would rather not discuss with someone I just meet._ I completely understand and I'm not trying to pry but I really do believe I can help, I've been in the similar situation as yourself because of Emma and trust me I'm not looking for excuses for what Graham and myself has done. When Emma set me up to go to prison, that's when I decided to look more into her and I found some interesting information and I would like to share it with you. _Ok, Mr Cassidy I don't know why but I will hear what you have to say..._ **Thank You... Both Emma and Lily where found together in woods, each wrapped in a blanket with there name stitched on, the authorities believed they where twin sisters and decided to have them placed together. They where took in by a couple, who planned to adopted them but when the girls were five the mother discovered she was pregnant and Emma said this was the reason that her and Lily where sent back but that wasn't the truth. They where sent back because one night the mother woke to find Emma standing over her with a knife placed at her pregnant stomach and rightfully so they didn't want to risk bring their child into that because they where scared Emma would try hurt their baby. Though they didn't really want to let Lily go but know that they couldn't willing split the girls up because of the bond the girls had. After that they where bounced from foster home to foster home always getting sent back because the foster parents where concerned about having Emma in their homes and at seventeen Lily had a accident and that's how they learned they where not actually sisters. They were not related in anyway but because they where both a few weeks away from aging out of the system, the authorities decided not to investigate and after aging out they where quiet for a year. Then Emma had her first affair, the first of many but eerily all the men's stories are similar... the feeling of a connection... after the first initial touch they would suffer fast flashes of images that they couldn't make sense of... then that night they would suffer there first nightmare but they would become daily... their personalities would change so much that there love one's couldn't even recognize who they where anymore... They would become insatiable with sex to the point that they would exhaust and on occasion hurt their partners but then they would suddenly go to barely touching their partners. This would be when they first had sex with Emma, she would insist that they no longer sleep with their partners and strangely they would agree without question. The men, including me and Graham would realize just how badly we were treating the one's we love and break it off with Emma but it would always be too late and we would lose them. Are you with me so far...** _Yes, I will admit it's a bit strange that all these men have similar stories but it still doesn't excuses what any of you did..._

 **I know... let me continue... Emma would take the breakups badly and wouldn't want to let the men go so she would turn up and suddenly announce she is pregnant...** _Pregnant..._ **Yes but she wouldn't eventually make a mistake and let slip that she lied and isn't pregnant at all...** _She lied about being pregnant... she told Graham recently that she's pregnant with his child... So there's a chance that she's not having his baby..._ **There is a big chance and also after she has destroyed these men completely she will leave without a backward glance. These men never heard from her again but everyone of them lost everything because of her... Now you might think I'm crazy but I believe Emma has a gift especially when it comes to men that she feels the connection with and I believe it is that she brings the worst of our personalities out into the open. That she somehow by the use of the vision and flashbacks is bringing back the darkness of memories we have and have tried to forget and I will tell you that to this day my biggest regret is shutting my fiancee out because maybe if I talked to her about what I was going through. I wouldn't have lost her and I know it's not my place to say but I do hope that maybe you can find it within yourself to talk to Graham because he his ready to explain what he was feeling and going through. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that you have to forgive him but please hear him out and don't let Emma win yet again by destroying another family.** Regina was about to answer but Luka suddenly ran into the room and straight to her, Mal quickly apologize for interrupting but lifting her daughter into her arms cuddling her tightly Regina smiled brightly kissing her head before saying... _It's fine Mal, Mr Gold and Mr Cassidy where just about to leave,_ so standing both men went to take their leave but Neal turned and said before leaving... **Please think about what I said and give him a chance to explain.** With a nod of her head and looking back down to her daughter, both men left.

Outside Mr Gold turned to his son and asked, _**Now you have meet her what do you believe...**_ **Your right papa she isn't truly evil but I do have one question, when Regina mentioned did you encourage Henry to find Emma you averted your eyes and lied to her...** _ **Bae I didn't...**_ **Don't lie to me papa...** _ **Ok, you know about Henry's storybook...**_ **Yes but what's that got to do with you, I thought it was some teacher that gave it to him...** _ **It was but I added Emma into the book, she wasn't in the original copy...**_ **What, why would you do that and how did you do it...** _ **I deliberately bumped into Henry one in the park because I had heard about his storybook, So I faked interest in it and at the time he was desperate for someone to be honest he wanted anyone to believe him so I asked if I could borrow it to read it for myself. After some persuasion he gave it to me and using the last of my possessions that still contained magical properties I created the pages saying Emma was the saviour and placed them in the book. My reason for doing it is Emma is the key to breaking the curse...**_ **Why is Emma the key to breaking the curse...** _ **Emma and Lily are both from the enchanted forest... Lily's parents are Malificent and King Stefan... Emma's parents are Snow White and Prince Charming...**_ **Papa I get why you did it but look at how many lives have been destroyed by Emma being here and currently right now that is who my son is living with...** _ **I know and I truly am sorry for everything that happened...**_ **Being sorry papa doesn't fix it but you need to because all that has happened here recently is your fault, by putting Emma in that book you destroyed what I believe was a loving family.** _ **I know Bae but I promise you I will fix it**_

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Thank You :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Luka's dialogue will be in bold letters (Regina And The Girls)**

 _ **Luna's dialogue will be in italic bold letters (Regina And The Girls)**_

 _ **Neal's dialogue will be in italic bold letters (Sheriff Station)**_

Emma's dialogue will be in normal letters (Sheriff Station)

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Regina And The Girls**

The next morning when sitting with her daughter's having breakfast, Luka asked **Wer daddy** and hating the fact that she was about to lie to her again by telling her _daddy is at work dear but he will be home later_ because this is the same lie she has been using every time Luka would ask about her daddy since Regina kicked Graham out. Luka was too young to realize her mummy was lying but Luna knew and was not happy about it so jumping up she screamed, _**Stop lying to us**_ and turning to her little sister said _**Daddy left us because he doesn't want or love us anymore.**_ Luna then stormed out saying _**I'm going to school**_ and Regina went after her shouting _Luna, Luna come back we have to talk_ but she ignored her mother and continued walking to school. Going back into her youngest child her heart broke seeing the tremble of her bottom lip before Luka burst out crying and lifting her arms up seeking comfort from her mommy, soothing her Regina assured her that _Dear your daddy loves all of you very much, me and daddy both love our children very much._ This was what made Regina's mind up, her and Graham have to talk

 **Sheriff Station**

Standing staring at the station doors trying to get the courage to go in, repeating the same thing she has been saying all the way here _I'm doing this for the girls_ and with one final deep breath she opens the door to enter. Graham was sitting at one of the tables staring sadly into space, he was in so much of a daze that he didn't hear Regina come in or even notice when she came and stood directly in front of him. Regina could tell by looking at him that he had not been sleeping and by his appearance that he has not really been taking care of himself, _Graham... Graham_ but getting no answer she places a hand upon his shoulder and giving him a light shake says a little louder _Graham._ Finally noticing that he wasn't alone and that someone was in the room with him, he looked up at who had disturbed him becoming shocked when he saw Regina staring at him with worry in her eyes... **Regina... your here... how long have you been standing there... wait why are you here... Omg is something wrong, did something happened to one of the girls...** _Graham slow down the girls are fine but they are the reason why I'm here, we really need to talk about how we are going to handle things with the girls... they really miss you and need to see you._ Sitting down next to him she said, _I've been lying to the girls especially Luka whenever she would ask where you were... I would say you where at work but would be home later and this morning Luna snapped saying that I had to stop lyi)ng because the truth was that you left because you didn't love or want them anymore..._ **Regina that's not true, I love the girls... I love you and my family... I didn't want to leave my them or you but you kicked me out...** _Yes I did but we both know why I did that Graham so don't even go there..._ **Regina I didn't... I know, I didn't mean it the way it sounded...** _Look Graham I didn't come here to argue, I get that I handle the girls wrong and should have explained better to them why you weren't there but just because we are having problems doesn't mean the girls should suffer... They need you in their lives and I want you to be there for them, no matter what we are going through. I don't want my children going through or feeling the way I did growing up, I need them to know and feel loved by the both of us, they need to know they are wanted by us whether we are together or not... So please will you help me for the girls sake..._ **Of course I will, I don't want them feeling that way either... Can I ask you something...** _Thanks, ask me what exactly..._ **You said whether or not we are together so does that mean we could get back together...** _Graham... I don't... This is about the girls can we just keep it at that for now..._ **Regina please just hear me out, I know I messed up but you don't understand... Emma she... There something wrong with Emma... She got in my head... Fuck I'm not good at this but there's someone I want you to meet his name is Neal Cassidy he is Henry's dad but he can explain it better about Emma because she did the same thing to him as she did me...** _I have already meet Mr Cassidy and heard what he had to say about Emma but Graham it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me, treated me and the children badly..._ **I'm sorry but I promise you I didn't even realize how bad I had got, everything is so hazy and I need you to know I will regret for the rest of my life what I did to the children and you...** _Graham I get that you regret it and may not have been fully aware of all your actions but those things still happened and its something that me and the children need to work through... the children where scared of you but I believe you can fix that..._ **I would loved to fix things with the children and what about you, can I fix things with you...** _Stop, listen we have a lot of things we need to work through separately as well as together but for right now no you can't fix things with me..._ **You don't love me anymore** Graham added sadly before bowing his head not wanting Regina to see his tears... _Graham please look at me_ but not doing so she places her hands upon his face to make him look at her before saying _I love, to this day even though you don't deserve it right now but I do and always will love you... that's not the issue Graham its... I don't... I can't trust you right now_ and wiping his tears away whispered _But hopefully one day I will and maybe then we can think about trying again... that's the best I can give you for now..._ **Ok, I understand...** _Good, so how about you take the girls to grannies tomorrow for breakfast..._ **I can do that...** _Before I go one more thing, did you know that Mr Cassidy is Mr Gold's son..._ **What, he never mentioned that... wait you don't think Mr Gold had something to do with Emma being here do you...** _I don't know, I did first but he seemed sincere when he said he didn't know but truthfully I'm not sure if I trust him or Mr Cassidy to be honest._ Just about to respond to her but gets interrupted by Neal calling out to him, _**Graham are you here...**_ **Yes... I** _ **just wanted you to know that I spoke to Regina and...**_ he immediately stops talking when he realizes that said women is in the room with Graham... _**Regina your here...**_ _Hello to you too Mr Cassidy..._ **Hey Neal, Regina was just letting me know who your father his, funny how you never mentioned that to me when we were talking...** _ **No I didn't but that's because I didn't know at that time he was here... I'm going to be straight with the both of you, I haven't seen my papa in a very long time and I never thought I would see him again... I'm know what my papa is like and how hard it can be to trust him but I can promise you that I'm nothing like him... I will tell you one thing though he really does respect the both of you, especially you Regina but truthfully he just isn't very good at showing his feelings...**_ Unfortunately for the trio, Emma suddenly makes her appearance by calling out, Graham I found a really great crib online and its in the sale... Do you think it's too early to purchase it and finally entering the room she notices he is not alone. Not liking how close Regina and Graham are standing, she takes no notice to the man with his back to her and blatantly asks What is going on here.

 _ **Well Emma you see, I was just letting these two know what kind of monster they have currently living in their town...**_ Neal, what the hell are you doing here... how did you find me... _**Simple a little birdie called me, to let me know what you where doing here and how you where yet again trying to destroy a family but imagine my surprise when I get here to learn that the family you where targeting are the one's who raised the son I didn't know about...**_ Lily that bitch she had no right to call you and has for Henry he is none of your business and I don't want you anywhere near him... he doesn't need you Henry has a great father and now with the pregnancy me, Graham, Henry and this baby are going to be a family... _Well that's my cue to leave because I definitely don't want to hear anymore, Graham be there in the morning to collect the girls but I am warning you if you have them anywhere near this bitch it will be the last you see of them..._ **Regina...** _ **Regina wait I know this is hard for you because of your loss but believe me you will want to hear the rest...**_ Rushing out what he wants to say next before Regina can leave... _**Graham since Emma announce to you that she is pregnant has she been trying to engage you in sex frequently and getting angry if you refuse...**_ Looking at Regina and hoping it doesn't upset her anymore than she already is he answers **Yes, she has but I've made it quite clear to her on several occasions that I don't want to be with her but she is clearly ignoring everything I say if she doesn't like it...** _ **That's what she did with me too because you see she wasn't pregnant when she first told me and realized that for that lie to hold up she had to get pregnant quickly... Unlike you thought I was weak and that's how Henry came to be, tell me Emma why did you give Henry up...**_ Your right I did lie to you about being pregnant but I'm not lying now, I am pregnant with your baby Graham and I don't have to explain to you my reason for giving Henry up... _**Mike, John...**_ Shut up... _**Steve, shall I continue Emma because we both no there is a lot more names of men you have done this too, men you lied to and said that you where pregnant...**_ So what I lied about being pregnant but I had too, it was the only way I could get them to stay... The gasp of surprise makes her look over and say... Graham I... **Are you lying to me about being pregnant...** I... I... **Tell me the truth are you fucking lying...** Yes but Graham I had to... Regina she has a hold... **Enough, I don't want to hear anymore lies from you... Fuck you really are sick in the head, do you remember where we were when you decide to announce your so called pregnancy...** Yes I do... **Where were we...** What... **You heard me...** We... We were in the hospital... **That's right, my wife had just lost our baby because of you...** Graham I told you I didn't know she was pregnant, if I did I wouldn't have attacked her... _**Lying again Emma...**_ **What...** _What..._ _ **Do you want to tell them or shall I...**_ _What the hell are you trying to say... Omg you knew I was pregnant..._ No... _**Yes she did know and that's why she really attacked you because she knew Graham would never leave you when he learned about the baby and that's also what probably made her lie about her own pregnancy hoping it would help her keep him...**_ Graham couldn't take anymore and suddenly stood up and literally ran out the station but when Emma went to follow him, Neal grabbed her arm saying... _**We are not done, why did you give Henry away...**_ To give him his best chance... _**Bullshit...**_ Fine I gave him away because I didn't want him, I mean why would I the little bastard would have just been a reminder of you... _**Finally we get the truth but don't worry Emma you won't have Henry for long, that I can promise you...**_ What you think this bitch is going to take him back because I'm pretty sure she was the one that tossed him out and even if she did try Henry hates her... _**I don't blame Regina for doing what she did, I'm disgusted by the way my son treated this good women that raised him and the way he also speaks about her its wrong... I know that he will never be able to have the same relationship they had before and that is entirely Henry's fault... That's why for Regina sake I wouldn't ask her to take Henry back but I am going to ask her and Graham for permission to become Henry's guardian...**_ You can't do that... _**Actually I can, Mr Gold who just so happens to be my papa is already drawing up the paperwork and once I get Regina and Graham's signatures I can legally become Henry's guardian... would you like to add anything Regina...**_ Walking over to Emma, Regina slapped her forcefully hard before saying, _Clean out your desk because your fired and then get the hell out of my town..._ Enraged Emma goes to hit Regina but is stopped by Neal, so turning around she storms out. Sighing sadly Regina falls into the chair before tearfully saying, _I love my son, it was the hardest decision of my life choosing to let him go but I had to because after everything that had happened I couldn't live with his hatred of me or his devotion to Emma anymore..._ _ **Regina I wasn't lying when I said that I don't blame you for what you did because I truly don't and all I ask of you is that when Henry does come to his senses that you don't shut him out... I know that you and him will never be able to have the mother/son relationship you had before, so I would be happy with you even being a friend just as long as you are still apart of his life...**_ _Thank you Mr Cassidy for being so understanding and though i can't speak for Graham because you will have to ask him yourself but I will sign the form for you to get guardianship of Henry_ and with a final goodbye they both went there separate ways.

Later that night once both girls were in bed sleeping Regina started drinking her famous apple cider trying to get her head around what she had learned today but not being able to understand how anyone could do some of the things Emma has done she decided to stop trying to understand it and go to bed. Walking out of her study to go up to bed, her doorbell suddenly starts ringing and not wanting the girls to wake up she rushes to answer it, opening the door she is shocked to find Graham standing there. _Graham..._ **Are the girls asleep...** _Yes_ and before Regina can say it's late, Graham quickly kisses her and pushing her into the house before kicking the door shut. Her back hitting the wall Regina pushes him away but then when he starts to kiss her again she kisses him back with just as much passion, moving from her mouth Graham slowly makes his way down her body and getting on his knees. Looking back up to her, she nods her head for him to continue so he slowly pulls of her shorts and underwear then lifting one of her legs he places it over his shoulder before diving in and licking her slit. Changing from licks to sucking her clit he brought his fingers up to run through her folds and teasing her entrance Regina moaned out _Don't tease me..._ Smiling Graham teased her once more before plunging his fingers into her, setting a perfect rhythm between his action on her clit and his fingers thrusting inside her it did not take long for Regina to reach her orgasm and flood him with her juices. Lapping it up he made is way back up her body till he was once again kissing her and tasting herself upon him Regina nipped his lip before she made her way down his body pulling down his jeans and boxers as she went. Taking his cock into her hands she starts to move both her hands up and down in variety of different speeds before she licks his tip teasing as he did with her, which caused Graham to laugh slightly knowing what she was doing but his laugh was cut short and turned into a moan when she put him in her mouth and began sucking and twirling her tongue around him and just like Regina he didn't last long before he orgasms and comes directly into her mouth. Pulling him out of her mouth Regina is happy to see him still hard so instead of working her way back up she pulls him down and in the middle of their foyer pushes him onto his back before climbing on top of him and then kissing him so he can taste himself upon her. Not wasting anymore time she positions herself above his hardened member and with both hands on his chest lowers herself upon him, engulfing him completely they both stare intently at each other as Regina waits for her body to adjust to him being inside her and once she feels her walls fluttering around him she begins to move up and down. Pulling up till he his almost completely out of her before sinking back down and using her hands upon his chest to give her better leverage she picks up speed, riding him hard and fast that all they could hear where the moans of each other's as both were getting closer. Grabbing onto her hips and tilting slightly so that he was entering her at a different angle caused Regina to gasp aloud, so continuing to hit her at this angle knowing it was bringing her pleasure he thrusted a few more times hard and then her walls clenched around him tightly as her orgasm hit which in turn caused him to orgasm both their releases mixing together. Slumping forward onto Graham, they decided to move things upstairs where currently right now they where working on their fourth round and flat on her back with her legs wrapped tight around his waist Regina was meeting Graham thrust for thrust but needing her closer to him so he pulls her up until they are practically hugging each other. Pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes Regina breathlessly whispers _I love you_ which causes Graham to smile and breathlessly himself say **I love you too** continuing to meet each other's thrust once again Graham felt Regina's walls tightening around him before just like always her orgasm once again triggered his and once done both fall asleep side by side exhausted. They were not asleep for long though when their daughter's were banging on the bedroom door asking to get in, turning to look at each other and realizing that it wasn't such a good idea for them to sleep together when they haven't dealt with any the issues in their relationship Regina saywhispers so the girls can't here _Graham I..._ **I know Regina, we shouldn't have done this...** _You need to go before I let the girls in... they can't see you in here, it will just confuse them..._ **What do you want me to do Regina they are right outside the bedroom door, climb out the window like some teenager...**

 _Do you think you could get down..._ **Seriously Regina, I was joking...** _Please Graham..._ **Fine...** Calling out Regina asks the girls to give her a minute as she and Graham get dressed before he goes to climb out the window saying jokingly **I hope no one is out there to see me do this...** _Don't worry no one is ever up this late in Storybrooke..._ Once Graham was gone Regina let the girls in and got back into bed with them snuggled up beside her, Graham slowly walked back to the station where he had been staying since granny wouldn't give him a room. In the shadows Emma stood watching Graham as he climbed out of Regina's window and she was not happy at what she saw.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review, Follow

Next Chapter there will be a slight time jump and the curse will break

Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Notes**

d'evilregal: thank you for the reviews and I am the same never been a fan of Emma Swan :)

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Henry's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Luka's dialogue will be in normal letters

 **Jefferson's dialogue will be in bold letters (The Rabbit Hole)**

 _ **Emma's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Graham's Apartment Again)**_

Henry's dialogue will be in normal letters ( Graham's Apartment Again)

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Graham's Apartment**

Months have passed and no one had seen Emma, they all believed that she had taken Regina's advice and left. So Graham who had insisted that Henry come live with him in his new apartment was currently waiting for his girls to come, this would be the first night he had all his children together and he was determined for them to have a good night. He had been working hard on making it up to them and was extremely happy that his children had forgiven him, tonight he hoped that maybe he would be able to get Henry and Luna back to being siblings as Luna recently had made it clear that she no longer liked Henry or saw him as her brother. He was preparing the living room for their movie night when he heard the knock on his door, so shouting for Henry to come out of his room he practically bounced towards the door with a smile upon his face and opening the door his smile grew even brighter when both his girls jumped into his arms hugging him. Regina smiled down at her girls with there father and said _**Be good for daddy girl's and I will see you tomorrow morning...**_ **Regina wait why don't you come in for a minute...** _ **Graham I really need to go...**_ Mommy see my room... _Dear mommy has to go..._ So with a pout and teary eyes Luka once again said No mommy see my room... Sighing Regina gave in not wanting to upset her daughter, _Ok mommy will come see your room..._ Smiling happily, Luka grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her into the house. Coming back into the living room after seeing all the bedrooms by a overly excited Luka, Regina noticing Henry looking at her with anger so once again tried to make her exit but Luka who not realizing the tension wouldn't allow her mommy to go. **Why don't you stay and have dinner...** Peeking at Henry, Regina answered _I don't think that's a good idea..._ _ **I don't want her to stay...**_ **Henry that's enough, what about you girls would you like mommy to stay...** _ **I hate her, I don't want her here... it's her fault Emma left me...**_ Luna who hadn't said a word at hearing what Henry said got up storming into her bedroom and slamming the door shut... **Henry go to your room now, I will deal with you later...** _Luka please go see your sister, mommy and daddy need to talk... remember to close the bedroom door ok..._ Waiting till Luka went inside her sister's room and making sure the door was closed Regina turned back to Graham, _Why did you do that, you know what Henry's been like since Emma disappeared..._ **I just... I thought we could have a dinner as a family like before...** _We can't... God Graham that's your problem, you don't get we can't be like before we never will be like that again..._ **Regina, Henry will come round he just needs time...** Averting her eyes from him she whispers, _It's not just Henry..._ **Not just Henry... You mean me...** _Yes..._ **We've been making love almost every night for months now, are you telling me it meant nothing...** _No Graham we haven't been making love, all we've been doing is fucking..._ **You said you love me...** _I do love you but it's not the same..._ **I've been trying to make it up to you and the children...** _I know and I'm happy that you are getting on great with the children again but with me I just..._ **Give me a chance to show you we can be happy again...** _I need to go, I can't deal with this right now..._ Calling out a goodbye to the children, Regina left and began walking home but needing company she called the one person she needed the most right now.

 **The Rabbit Hole**

Regina would never usually come here but Jefferson was already here when she called to ask him to meet up, so walking in she spotted him at the bar with drinks already waiting for her. Lifting the first drink she downed it in one and says _I really needed that..._ **I can see that, you have a bad day...** _Something like that..._ **Do you want to actually talk about what's wrong this time...** _No Jefferson I don't, I just want to get drunk with a old friend..._ **Fine no talking, just drinking...** and that's what they did until closing. Exiting the bar both intoxicated Regina asked, _Do you want to come back to mine..._ **Are you sure that's a wise decision, you know what can happen between us when alcohol is involved...** _I know that it's happened a few times this week but I really don't want to be alone, the girls are with Graham and please Jefferson come back with me..._ **Ok, I won't leave you in that big house alone...** Pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek she says, _Thank you..._ but unfortunately the both of them didn't notice the figure taking their picture or that they where followed all the way back to Regina's. Sitting in the study Jefferson was trying to get Regina to talk about what was going on with her but like she always does, Regina avoided the question and started to kiss him and pulling back he asked **What are you doing...** _What's it look like..._ **We're not doing this again, it's not going to help you...** _Please Jefferson, we can be as loud as you want and I will let you take me anyway you want..._ **Do you really believe this will help...** _Yes, help me forget Jefferson..._ and she straddles him, hoping he will continue. **Did it help you all those years ago when we first started doing this...** _What..._ **Did it help when all those years ago, when you continued to come to me and I would fuck you because you had a bad day...** _Jefferson's please just shut up and fuck me..._ **Did it make you forget or stop the hurt you felt about Daniel...** _Stop..._ **Or how about Elijah did it help with him too...** Pulling back from him, Regina slaps him hard while growling out, _Don't even go there..._ Rubbing his cheek he answers, **Why not because lets be honest Regina, once again you don't want to face what's going on so you are back to fucking away the problems in your life but here's the thing it doesn't work and you know that...** _Well you weren't saying that the past few nights..._ **I know but it was wrong then too... look I'm not trying to upset you but you really need to start talking about what's going on in that head of yours...** _You know if I wanted a therapy session I would have called Archie..._ **Maybe you should do that, it might be a good idea because he probably could help you but in the right way...** _If you're not going to be helpful leave..._ **Regina...** _Just leave..._ With Jefferson gone, Regina finished her drink before crawling into bed and crying herself to sleep.

 **Graham's Apartment Again**

Graham was staring at his phone, he couldn't believe what he was seeing because right now he was receiving pictures of Regina and Jefferson from some unknown number so checking on his children and finding them asleep he decided to go over to Regina's. Locking his front door he walked over to his old home, not wanting the unexpected couple hearing his car and once he arrived he pulled out the key he had kept to the house. When he entered silence was all that met him but he continued to make his way upstairs and stood outside the bedroom door listening but still nothing but silence meet him so he burst through the door believing he would find the both of them in bed sleeping but was shocked when it was only Regina who awoke. _What the hell Graham why are you bursting in here..._ **Where is he...** _Who and where are my children..._ **You know who, that crazy bastard Jefferson...** _Jefferson isn't here and I swear Graham you better not have left our children alone to come over here for nothing..._ **Nothing well what about this, does this look like nothing...** and he flings his phone down on the bed beside her. Staring at picture after picture of her and Jefferson in the bar as well as a few from her study Regina was raging and flinging the phone back at her screamed, _Are you spying on me..._ **No I'm not, someone sent those to me because they thought I should know that my wife is spreading her legs to the local crazy...** _Your wife, spreading my legs..._ and jumping out of bed she got right in his space before adding, _I wasn't your wife when you where fucking Emma and you definitely didn't care about spreading my legs all over this town when you wanted to fuck me... if I chose to sleep with Jefferson or any man in this town it is none of your business..._ **I don't want you to sleep with anyone else but me...** _So I'm suppose to remain faithful but you can sleep with someone else..._ **Omg is this still about Emma, I have continuously apologized for that because I know I messed up...** _Of course this is still about Emma because of you and her, our family is destroyed..._ **We can still be the family that we where before Emma came here, you just got to try...** _There you go again, Graham we will never be that family again even if I did get back with you because that family you so desperately want back is dead..._ **Don't say that...** and he pulls her into a heated kiss then whispers against her lips, **Emma is gone she can only hurt us if you continue to let her...** _Stop talking Graham..._ **We can be a family and if you want we can have another baby...** Stop talking about babies... **I know it won't replace the one we lost but it could be good for us, we could try for a son and give Henry a little brother...** but with the conversation heading in a direction Regina didn't want to face, she once again did what Jefferson told her she did, _Stop talking and fuck me..._ **I won't fuck you but I will happily make love to you...** Regina answers with, _Whatever..._ Before pulling Graham onto the bed.

Meanwhile over at Graham's Apartment Emma had just picked the lock and went in search of Henry, finding his room she quietly makes her way over and shaking him, _**Henry wake up... Henry...**_ Emma is that you... _ **Yes it's me...**_ You came back... _ **Of course I came back, did you really believe I would leave you with the evil queen...**_ No your the good guy and they never give up... _ **That's right but Henry I do need your help, will you help me defeat the evil queen...**_ Yes, I want to be a hero... _ **Good, now I have a plan and with your help it could work...**_ Ok I will do anything... _**Well if this plan works, we could be a family... Me, you, Graham and your sisters would you like that...**_ Really I would like that... _ **Ok well you need to listen carefully to what I need you to do...**_ Going into her bag, she pulls out the container and opens it to show Henry what is inside it, I don't get it, it's just a apple turnover... _**No Henry, this is a very special apple turnover and you need to get your sisters to eat but you can't eat any of it...**_ What will it do, it won't hurt them will it... _ **Of course not, I'm a hero right and hero's don't hurt people...**_ Why can't I have some of it then... and losing her patience Emma snaps angrily at him, _**You want us to be a family don't you...**_ Yes... _**Then you have to do as I said, exactly what I said...**_ Ok, I will give it to my sister's and I won't touch any of it... _ **Good kid, now I need to go but Henry you can't let anyone know I'm still here...**_ I won't...Henry fell back a sleep smiling and Emma took her leave smiling also.

Legs currently wrapped around Graham, the bed bouncing off the wall Regina could feel herself getting closer and sure enough after a few more thrusts from Graham she was clenching around him and both climaxed for the last time. Pulling out Graham rolled onto his back and Regina who continued to stare at the ceiling brought her hands to her face then mumbled, _That crazy son of a bitch was right..._ **What are you talking about, who's right...** _Jefferson..._ **Your seriously thinking of him right after we made love...** Rolling her eyes and sitting up, _We did not just make love, anyway that's not the point..._ **Fine we didn't make love, what did Jefferson say...** _He said I use sex when there is a problem I don't want to deal in my life and he's right..._ **So you suddenly just realized now that your having sex with me instead of dealing with your problems...** _Yes because I am and truthfully Graham, recently your not the only one I've been doing it with..._ **What...** _You need to go..._ **Regina...** _Leave, go back to the children..._ **Fine but this conversation isn't over...** Getting dressed Graham left and unable to get back to sleep Regina got up and sat in her study debating on whether or not she should make a appointment with Archie.

The next morning all three children were hungry but couldn't get their father to wake, realizing this was his chance Henry brought out the Apple turnover Emma had given him. Luka quickly shoved a large piece into her tiny mouth and all that could be heard after that was Luna's screams as her little sister hit the ground and Henry stood completely shocked unsure of what had just happened.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review and Follow

Sorry it took me so long to update but my grandmother has taken ill and I am taking care of her, so it might take me a little longer to update but I'm hoping you will all stick with me and the story.

I know I said last chapter that the curse would break but I got a review from a guest reader about the last chapter saying they have a problem with Regina's relationship with Graham because of how he acted and I'm hoping this chapter might help explain a little better about what's going on with Regina and Graham and finally Regina does love Henry but like her relationship with Graham they have both been changed by what's happened.

The curse will definitely break next chapter

Thank You :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Archie's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _ **Luna's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Hospital )**_

Mr Gold's dialogue will be in normal letters ( Hospital )

HENRY'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL LETTERS ( HOSPITAL )

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Regina stood outside the door debating whether or not to she really wanted to do this, she was just about to walk away when the door suddenly opened and she came face to face with a very shocked Archie. _**Madam mayor...**_ _Archie I... never mind..._ and turning to leave but Archie called out, **Did you need help with something... is it Henry...** Looking back at him she answers, _No it's not Henry... it's... I'm sorry this was a mistake..._ **Madam mayor... do you want to talk...** Looking back she sighed heavily then nodded her head, **Well I have time, if you want to come in now...** _Ok..._ walking back, she entered the office and immediately took a seat and looking down at her hands she began to fidget. Watching her fidgeting he asked **How can I help you...** _I... I..._ **Madam mayor...** _Please call me Regina, especially when I'm here..._ **Ok, Regina how...** but before he could finish she blurted out, _I slept with Graham..._ **Oh, I... I... I don't understand is that a problem...** _Yes... No... Yes it's a problem..._ **Ok, can you explain why it's a problem because I'm pretty sure he his your husband...** _I know he is my husband but he didn't think about me, I'm his wife and he..._ **Emma...** _What..._ **Emma, I'm guessing this is about Emma...** _Yes, I just don't understand what I did wrong, why would he go with her..._ **Regina there is many reasons for affairs but it's not your fault, have you spoke to Graham and asked him why...** _Yes but..._ **What did he tell you...** _What does it matter, he still did it and I lost our child because of it..._ **You know, Henry will come around Regina... You haven't really lost him, he just needs time...** _I'm not talking about Henry..._ **Oh...** _I lost our baby, when Emma attacked me at the graveyard..._ **I'm so sorry, losing a child is awful and one of the hardest things a women can go through...** _When I first realized I could be pregnant again, I didn't want it and when the positive result came up... I didn't think I wanted the baby..._ **What do you mean you didn't think...** _Me and Graham where in, are in a pretty bad place... I... I couldn't bring another child into that..._ **That's understandable with the circumstances, so I'm guessing the baby wasn't planned...** _No it wasn't, we well I decided after the Luka I didn't want to have another baby, the pregnancy and birth with Luka was extremely difficult but when Whale told me there was nothing he could do and that I had lost the baby... I... I... I just wanted my baby back_ and bursting into uncontrollably tears. _I feel like I'm being punished..._ **Why would you be getting punished...** _I don't know, I mean maybe Henry is right and I am evil..._ **Regina...** _I'm late..._ **Oh, ok I could set up another appointment for you...** _Not that kind of late..._ **I don't understand...** then turning red when he finally realized what she meant, **Have you had it confirmed yet...** _No..._ **Why not...** _I'm scared..._ **Regina, I want you to take a test today...** _But..._ **You could be scared about nothing, take the test and make sure and no matter the results you can come back here and we will discuss it...** _Your right, thanks..._ **Your welcome.** After her appointment with Archie, Regina stopped by the pharmacy and now in her bathroom she was taking the test but before she could check the results her phone started ringing. Leaving the test on the counter she rushed out and headed straight to the hospital.

 **Hospital**

Entering the hospital Regina spotted Graham and her older children sitting outside a room, so heading towards them she asked, _What's happening, what's wrong... How is Luka..._ **Regina...** _What the hell happened..._ **I don't know...** _You don't know, I let you have the girls overnight and the first time you have them... one of them ends up in hospital and all you can say is you don't know what happened, did you do something..._ **No I fucking didn't do anything, how dare you accuse me of doing something...** Continuing to argue there voice growing louder, Luna cried out, _**Mommy...**_ Walking away from Graham, Regina went over picking Luna up and cuddling her saying _It's ok baby, mommy is here... Can you tell me what happened..._ Shaking her head, Luna burrowed closer into her and going to try and get Luna to talk to her but gets interrupted when Whale comes out. Unfortunately he couldn't tell them anything because truthfully their was nothing wrong but she just wouldn't wake up and promising to run more test after Regina loses it with him calling him incompetent. Walking into the room and seeing her little girl hooked up to the machines caused Regina to pause but Graham who was behind her was able to catch her before she fell to the ground, grabbing her and guiding her to the chair next to the bed. Only the sound of the machines could be heard as they all sat silently watching Luka's chest rise and fall, noticing that both Henry and Luna was sleeping Regina finally spoke, _Why don't you take them both home and I will stay with Luka..._ **I'm not leaving...** _It would be better for..._ **No, she's my daughter too and I want to be here...** _I don't..._ **I love her just as much as you do, so stop trying to get me to leave...** _Will you let me finish, all I meant was it maybe better for Henry and Luna but just forget it..._ **I will go ask if they have any pull out beds we could use for them...** Stepping out the room, he asked the first nurse he seen and was grateful when they produced three pull out beds for him. Coming back he got all three set up, putting Henry into one of them and turned to take Luna from Regina but she got up and placed Luna in herself. **You can have the other one, I will sleep on the chair...** _It's fine, I can share with Luna..._ **Fine, whatever...** Sitting down in the chair opposite Regina, they both held one of Luka's hands and silence once again filled the room. Visitors stopped by to check on the family but sensing the tension between Regina and Graham, they didn't sit long and granny who stopped by with food offered to take the children but Graham didn't want the children to leave. So getting them fed and settled in for night, they both took their seats next to Luka again. Darkness had long since fallen and Regina was sleeping next to Luna but a was awoken by the sound of crying, looking around she sees Graham crying as he holds Lukas so getting up she approaches quietly and places her hand upon his shoulder. _Graham..._ Wrapping his arms around Regina, he continued to sob _Graham why don't you try and get some sleep..._ **I can't lose her...** _Graham..._ Looking up to Regina's face he continued **I didn't do this, I would never...** _I didn't mean... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that... I was scared and took it out on you..._ **No you really thought I hurt her...** _I didn't..._ **You did but I don't blame you, I get it after the way I have been... I could have but I swear on my life I didn't... please believe me...**

 _I do believe you, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt any of the children... come on and try sleep..._ and pulling him up, she guided him over and put him into his bed but when she went to walk away he grabbed her. **Please stay with me...** _I... I don't know if that's a good idea..._ **Please, I need you close right now...** _Ok..._ Both fell asleep holding each other and didn't hear as Mr Gold entered the room or see him pour a liquid substance into Luka's mouth, leaving he took one last look at the family smiling.

The next morning there was no change to Luka and with Whale having no idea what was wrong or how to fix it, he told Regina and Graham that they should prepare for the worst. The family all gathered in her room and some visitors came to offer support, suddenly the machines start beeping rapidly. Whale came rushing in with nurses, Neal grabbed Graham and Ruby grabbed Regina as they both hit the ground sobbing but when Whale stepped back sadly to call time. All that could be heard was Regina's heartbroken screams as she fought to get out of Ruby's hold and letting her go, they all watched as she rushed to her youngest and gathered her up into her arms. Begging and pleading for Luka to come back she rocked back and forward with her in her arms before whispering _I love you..._ and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Images and memories hit all of the townspeople has Luka awoke with a gasp, looking around the room Regina hugged her daughter tightly as Mr Gold made is presence know by saying Well Your Majesty, if I were you I would run now... Looking at Regina, Henry added I WAS RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN EVIL QUEEN... I'm not talking to Regina... WHAT... I'M TALKING TO...

SNOW WHITE...

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Notes**

 **Mr Gold's dialogue will be in bold letters**

HENRY'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL LETTERS

Snow's dialogue will be in normal letters

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Graham's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _ **EMMA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN ITALIC BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS**_

 _Cora's dialogue will be in italic letters ( Snow White's Apartment )_

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing, so ran over to his bag, pulling out his storybook and began flipping through the pages saying... IT CAN'T BE SNOW WHITE, SHE IS A HERO... **No she is the evil queen, why so quiet Snow...** All heads turned to see Snow trying to make her way out the room, MISS BLANCHARD TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE WRONG BECAUSE YOU ARE SNOW WHITE AND ARE A HERO... I'm no hero, actually and laughing she continued They are right I am the evil queen... BUT THE BOOK... I gave you the book, can you remember why... TO GIVE ME HOPE... Right to give you hope, well that's a lie... WHAT... I mean you did almost exactly what I wanted you to do... I DON'T UNDERSTAND Henry added sadly... Well you turned against the women who raised you, broke her heart and that's what I wanted but Emma, her I don't understand... WHAT BUT EMMA IS IN THE BOOK, SHE IS THE SAVIOUR... She wasn't originally in the book, someone else put her in but never mind at least I got to see my daughter again... Even though I'm the reason she is here... _Emma's your daughter..._ Yes though if I knew how helpful she was going to be, a probably wouldn't have gotten rid of her... _Helpful, seriously Snow..._ Well yes, she did ruin your marriage to your perfect huntsman... _I can assure you Snow, my marriage is fine..._ _ **Leave Snow White, you have no reason to be here...**_ Actually I do have a reason, Emma why don't you come in... Walking in with a smug smile upon her face, _**WHAT A PITY OUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK BUT DON'T WORRY HENRY, YOU DID EVERYTHING RIGHT...**_ _Henry what did you do..._ MOMMY, I'M SORRY he said while running into Regina's arms and began sobbing. **Henry tell us what you did...** EMMA GAVE ME A APPLE TURNOVER SHE SAID I HAD TO GET MY SISTER'S TO EAT IT BECAUSE IT WOULD BREAK THE EVIL QUEEN'S CURSE AND WE WOULD BE A FAMILY... Looking sadly at his mom he added, SHE SAID THAT HER AND DAD WOULD BE TOGETHER, THEY WOULD RAISE ME AND MY SISTER'S... _**You used our son to try and kill our daughter... NO, I USED MY SON... Henry is not your son, he is mine and Regina's... NOT ANYMORE, I'M HERE TO TAKE HIM HOME WITH ME...**_ Stepping forward Emma goes to grab Henry out of Regina's arms but she quickly pushes him behind her and says, _Don't even think about it..._ Laughing Emma once again goes to grab Henry, Regina flings her arms up sending a bright white light towards her and knocking Emma down... _I said don't even think about it, now if I were you I would get out now..._ _ **YOU BITCH...**_ Jumping up she goes to attack Regina but Snow grabs her and adds quickly, We have to go now... _**WHY, I'M NOT SCARED OF HER...**_ Emma, we are leaving now... _**FINE BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK...**_ Both of them leave and Regina turns to Mr Gold asking, _What did they do to my daughter..._ **Sleeping curse, just like the one I put Snow under...** _Will there be any side effects..._ **Your daughter is only the third person ever to be awoken from a sleep curse so truthfully I don't know but if something does occur just call me and I will see about fixing it...** _What will your price be, what deal will you want..._ **This one will be on the house...** _Why are you being so nice, we both know that is not like you..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Dont, what are you up to Rumple..._ **Nothing dearie, just trying to be helpful...** _You're never helpful, tell me what you are up to..._ **Well I would love to stay and chat but I've got things I must be doing...** And he was honestly thankfully that the magic returned as soon as the curse broke, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Mr Gold... Rumple... Bastard..._ Can you believe him, I will find out what the hell he is up too. Hours passed and after running numerous test, Luka was allowed to go home so they decided to all head to the manor together. Once they arrived Regina told Graham to get the children settled while she put up protection spells around the house and once done she entered the bedroom fallen down on the bed, images of Daniel and Elijah running through her mind she grabs her pillow as her tears start falling. Sobbing into her pillow she doesn't hear Graham come in until he takes her into his arms and began to rub her back gently, _**Are you ok...**_ _No..._ _ **Do you want to talk about it...**_ _I can't..._ _ **Daniel and Elijah...**_ _Yes..._ Wrapping his arms around her, he tightened his hold, _**You know what happened to them wasn't your fault...**_ _Of course it was my fault, Daniel died because he loved and Elijah... I... I... I can't do this right now..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Please Graham, not right now..._ _ **Ok...**_ Wiping away her tears she asked, _Did the children settle down ok..._ _ **Yes, they are actually all snuggled up together in the one bed...**_ Laughing at that she said, _Henry and Luna did that all the time when they were younger..._ _ **Yeah I remember, hopefully it's a good thing and their relationship will be better...**_ _Maybe it will but we will need to talk to them about what happened to Luka and Henry's involvement..._ _ **What do you mean by that, do you blame Henry...**_ _I didn't say that so stop putting words in my mouth but we do need to make sure they understand what happened..._ _ **What happened was Emma tricked Henry...**_ _I know that but Henry was still the one who gave Luka the apple turnover and he would have given it to Luna..._ _ **Omg you do blame him...**_ _No, I just want them to realize that they shouldn't do anything like this again, we were lucky Graham because we could have lost Luka because of it..._ _ **Fine but don't be too hard on Henry because he is feeling guilty enough as it is...**_ _I won't but he does need to realize that what he did was wrong and that he is very lucky Luka was ok..._ _ **I know that... look I don't want to argue so I'm going to head home...**_ _What... home..._ _ **Yeah, I will come back in the morning for Henry and then we can talk to him together...**_ _Graham... I... I don't want you to leave..._ _ **It's probably for the best...**_ _No it's not, just stay..._ _ **Ok, I will go into the guest room...**_ _You can sleep here if you want..._ _ **You sure that's a good idea...**_ _We're adults, I'm pretty sure we can sleep in the same bed without it leading to sex..._ _ **Sure about that because recently that's all we seem to be doing...**_ _I know but..._ Reaching out her hand to his she added, _I really need you close tonight... please Graham just lay beside me..._ Sighing he silently debated whether or not it was the right thing to do but seeing the haunted look upon Regina's face he knew the answer, _**Ok...**_ Stripping down to his boxers he got into bed and Regina immediately snuggled up close to him and whispered, _Goodnight my huntsman..._ He then whispered back, _**Goodnight my queen...**_ Before both fell asleep. During the night Regina was awoken by Luka standing at her side of the bed crying, quickly picking her up she could feel how warm she was so walking up Graham she asked if he would go into the bathroom and get the thermometer, a wet cloth while she stripped Luka of her nightshirt. When Graham came back out of the bathroom he had a strange look upon his face but being too concerned about her daughter Regina didn't notice but once Luka was cooled down and asleep once again she finally looked at Graham. _Are you ok..._ _ **Where you going to tell me...**_ _Tell you what..._ Raising his voice, _**Where you going to tell me about this...**_ Flinging the pregnancy test onto the bed, Regina however was looking at Luka to make sure she was still sleeping and began whispering angrily, _Will you keep your voice dow..._ Then stops when she sees the test laying on the bed, _**Well aren't you going to say something...**_ _Where did you get that..._ _ **Seriously that's all you've got to say...**_ _Did you go into the trash bin..._ _ **Omg, No I didn't it was sitting on the counter but stop avoiding the question... Where you going to tell me...**_ _I don't know..._ _ **When did you take it...**_ _What does it matter..._ _ **It matters to me, so tell me when...**_ _Yesterday..._ _ **You didn't think to mention it...**_ _I took the test but then you called and told me about Luka and truthfully after that I forgot all about it..._ _ **You forgot...**_ _Yes, in case you didn't realize I had more important things on my mind..._ _ **I get that, why don't you look at it...**_ _What..._ _ **Look at it now...**_ Picking up the test with shaking hands she turned it over to see the results and let out a gasp, _Graham I can explain..._ _ **Don't bother...**_ Storming out he slams the door hard which causes Luka to wake with a fright and tossing the test aside Regina once again soothes her too sleep. Luka once again asleep, Regina picks the test back up and with tears in her eyes goes to find Graham.

 **Snow White's Apartment**

The three women sat discussing their next move and turning to stare at Emma and Snow, the third women smiled before saying I think it's time we summon a old friend don't you. We can't summon her... _**WHO...**_ She is too risky... _**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...**_ Someone you never want to meet... _**CAN SHE HELP WITH REGINA...**_ Yes but... _**NO BUTS IF SHE CAN HELP THEN GET HER HERE...**_ She can't be trusted... Ignoring her mother, Emma turned to the other women _**CAN YOU GET WHOEVER THIS WOMEN IS HERE NOW...**_ Pulling out a potion and stepping towards the full length mirror, I can definitely get her here if you want, No don't do this... _**DO IT...**_ Pouring the potion onto the mirror the woman began whispering and then the figure appeared the three quickly stepped back when the women pulled herself out of the mirror and appeared in the livingroom. Looking at all three women and seeing and seeing Snow made her grin _Hello Snow White..._ Hello Cora... Emma quickly asked, _**WHO ARE YOU AND CAN YOU REALLY HELP US WITH REGINA...**_ _Dear I am Cora and I most definitely can help you with Regina..._ _ **REALLY HOW...**_ _How, well I am her mother and you know what they say mother knows best... Now why don't you three lovely ladies tell me exactly what's going on._

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Sorry it took so long for me to update but their is a lot going on in my life right now but I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Also I am going to let all of you decide on whether or not Regina is pregnant so let me know guys what you want

Thank You :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Emma's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Snow White's Apartment )**

 _Snow's dialogue will be in italic letters (Snow White's Apartment )_

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Searching the house, Regina finally found Graham in the study with a bottle of her strongest apple cider and taking a deep breath she entered saying _Do you really think drinking is the best thing to do right now..._ Looking at her and in answer to her question he once again takes a drink straight from the bottle but Regina storms over and grabs the bottle out of his hand before he could drink anymore. **Give it back...** _No, I think you have had enough already..._ **No I haven't had enough, I need more...** _What the hell is wrong with you, is this really about the test or is it something else..._ **It's nothing, so just give me the bottle...** _I had to lie to Snow..._ **What...** _I lied, when she said her daughter ruined our marriage and I said she didn't but she did..._ **You won't even try, we could be happy...** _Omg Graham are you fucking serious, it was you that destroyed us and choose to have a affair with Emma..._ **I know that but you also slept with Jefferson or are you forgetting that...** _I slept with Jefferson after you had the affair and you seem to have forgotten, we were not together when I was with him..._ **Did you fuck him with the girls in the house...** _What..._ **You heard, when you spread your legs to that crazy bastard were my daughter's in the house...** _You know what get out..._ **No...** _I can't do this anymore, I can't live like this..._ **What do you mean...** _I want a divorce..._ **Divorce, no you can't want that...** _I do, we can't keep doing this..._ **Regina please not that, don't leave me...** _I have to_ and with that she goes to exit the study but before she gets out, Graham grabs a hold of her. Both not realizing that Henry was sitting on the stairs quietly crying after hearing his mother ask for a divorce, feeling guilty for his part Henry sadly makes his way back upstairs not wanting his parents to know that he was there. Back in the study Graham had his arms wrapped around Regina while he cried into her neck, _Let me go..._ **Not until you give me a chance...** _Please let me go..._ **Tell me how to make it right...** _Talk to Archie..._ **Seriously** and loosening his hold on Regina continues **You want me to talk with the cricket...** _Yes I do..._ **Come on really...** Turning to face him Regina said _Do you want us to work..._ **Of course I do...** _Then you will go see Archie..._ **I don't want to talk to the cricket...** _Fine then it's over..._ **No** and pulling Regina towards him to stop her leaving once again. _Graham I mean it, this isn't working we are either fighting or having sex and that's not a healthy relationship... it's not good for us or the children, we need to stop..._ **I will go see Archie...** _Don't just say that thinking it's going to change my mind..._ **I'm not, I don't want to but I will go...** _Good, I think it's for the best and I'm also going to see him... We can both see him individually and together..._ **Do you think it will help us...** _It's the only option we have..._ **Ok...** Pulling the test from her pocket and placing it on the table she sat down on the couch and asked, _Do you want to talk about it..._ **I'm sorry, I know I overreacted but truthfully I'm scared...** _Your scared..._ **I don't know if I want to hear the truth, it might not be what I want to hear...** _Are you not happy about the baby..._ **I'm over the moon that you are with child but it will kill me if I'm not the father...** _Jefferson..._ **I'm not trying to cause a argument but yes..** _I understand Graham but you should know that I always used protection with him..._ **You did and nothing went wrong...** _I need you to believe me that it didn't..._ **So since you where only with me and Jefferson and the protection you used with him worked** and looking straight at her with a beaming smile **The baby is definitely mine...** Regina currently right now was having a silent argument within her head about whether or not to mention the one other guy that she slept with without protection but seeing Graham's smile she couldn't break his heart so she weakly smiled back before saying, _Of course the baby is yours..._ Launching forward Graham passionately kisses Regina and pulling back happily declares **We're having a baby** before kissing her once again and pulling her over till she is straddling him. Pulling back she said _So your ok with the baby..._ **Now that I know for sure that it is mine I'm more than happy...** Lowering her head she whispers, _I wouldn't want to have children with anyone else..._ Letting out a loud gasp as Graham spin them around, laying flat upon her back and him above her saying **I only want to have children with you...** Kissing her once again but with more passion, he slowly started to lower his hand and heading towards her most intimate part but Regina quickly grabbed his hand before he could reach his destination saying _Graham we can't..._ **You don't want me...** _It's not that, it's just us having sex right now isn't the best thing for us..._ Pulling his hand away, _Are you mad..._ **No, your right we need to hold off for a while because we do have a lot to work through...** _Yeah we do, the children will be up in a few hours so I think we should try and get some sleep..._ **Yeah, let's head back to bed...** Helping her up they both headed back to bed and as quietly as possible not wanting to wake Luka they got back in but for Regina sleep wouldn't come as she was feeling extremely guilty for not telling Graham about the other guy, laying awake she suddenly got a strange feeling someone was trying to take down her protection spells.

 **Snow White's Apartment**

Snow White and Emma where the only two left in the apartment now and Snow was still fuming at the fact that Cora was back, _That was a big mistake you have made by agreeing to bring her here, Cora is not to be trusted..._ **Can she help defeat Regina...** _Yes but..._ **Then there is no buts, I want to take down Regina...** _I do too but trust me, Cora is unpredictable and she could destroy all we have worked for..._ **I can handle Cora...** _Don't underestimate her..._ **I'm not but I do have a plan to become more powerful...** _What, how..._ **Mr Gold...** _The dark one, will never help..._ **I'm not asking for his help...** _Not asking for his help, then what is it your going to do,_ then realizing what she meant added _No you can't become the dark one..._ **Why not, he is probably the most powerful person in this town and with his powers we can rule...** _Being the dark one, it's a curse Emma..._ **Am sure I can handle it, now let's start planning...** _This is a bad idea..._ Rage consuming her, Emma grabs Snow by the throat and warns her **I'm going to kill the dark one and take his powers...** Struggling against Emma's hold on her Snow breathlessly says, _Ok, I will help..._ **Of course you will because you owe me this** and sarcastically added **Mommy...** Loosening her hold on Snow's throat she added **I'm going out, don't wait up...** Watching her daughter leave, Snow for the first time ever in her life was scared and decided she had to do something about it so picking up the phone she dialled the one person she never thought she would need and simply said we they answered, _We need to talk._

Regina had left Graham sleeping as she went on her own downstairs to see who was trying to break through her protection spells and taking a look out front she couldn't see anyone so she headed towards the back Regina could see exactly who it was and she was completely shocked. Opening her backdoor she stepped out to face the women, _What the hell are you doing here..._

 _ **Hello Regina...**_

 _Hello Zelena..._

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

For the enchanted forest before the curse, I want to ask if you would like for me too write it separate from this or do you all want one chapter set in storybrooke and the next chapter set before the curse. Please let me know

Thank You so much for all the reviews and follows

Next Chapter will be up soon :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 **David's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Abandoned Farmhouse )**

 _Snow White's dialogue will be in italic letters ( Abandoned Farmhouse )_

Henry's dialogue will be in normal letters ( Grannies Diner )

 **Luna's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Grannies Diner )**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters ( Grannies Diner )_

 _ **Luka's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Grannies Diner )**_

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Regina couldn't believe it her sister was here, rushing down the stairs she ran straight to Zelena and engulfed her in a hug before saying _I'm so glad you are here..._ __then bursting into tears _ **Hey Regina what's wrong...**_ and tightening her hold around her baby sister she was extremely worried, _**Regina, please tell me what's wrong...**_ _I can't, you will be ashamed of me..._ _ **I would never be ashamed of you but I am worried even more now...**_ _Why don't you come in..._ sensing that her sister was going to try avoid whatever it is that is bothering her, Zelena agreed and they both entered the kitchen. Making herself busy and trying to avoid her sisters stare, Regina asked _Do you want some tea..._ _ **No, what I want is for you to talk to me...**_ _I can make you something to eat..._ _ **No, now sit down and talk to me...**_ Sitting down but still avoiding looking at her big sister and knowing Regina wasn't going to open up Zelena decided to start, _**I know about Emma and Graham...**_ Sighing heavily before speaking, _Worse thing about being the mayor, everyone knows about your personal life..._ _ **Is it Graham that is bothering you...**_ _No, actually we are really trying to make things work, he even agreed to go see Archie..._ _ **Well isn't that nice of him...**_ _You don't need to be sarcastic, he really is sorry for what he did..._ _ **Is sorry for what he did or is it just because he got caught...**_ _Zelena..._ _ **What you know what I'm saying is probably the truth, I never liked that huntsman...**_ _I know you never liked him but please don't start..._ _ **Fine, I will leave him alone but if he thinks of ever doing that to you again I will gladly turn him into a flying monkey...**_ _I think your forgetting dear sister, you are not in Oz anymore..._ and they both started laughing. Deciding just to hit out with it Zelena said, _**If it's not Graham, then I'm guessing it is the baby you are concerned about...**_ _What... and placing her hand on her stomach added, How did you know..._ _ **I can sense it, before I became wicked I was a midwife and could sense pregnancy in other women...**_ _Oh, I didn't know that..._ _ **Are you worried you might lose the baby, like the last one...**_ _No, I don't know... maybe I'm a little worried..._ _ **Every pregnancy different Regina just because you had a miscarriage last time doesn't mean it will happen this time...**_ _Emma caused my last miscarriage..._ _ **Emma caused it...**_ _Yes..._ _ **What did she do...**_ _I saw her and Graham kissing in my father's vault at the cemetery and confronted them but she attacked me but I later learned she did because somehow she had learned about my pregnancy..._ _ **That bitch is dead...**_ standing up, Zelena was ready to find Emma but Regina grabbed a hold of her and pleaded, _Please Zelena don't go after Emma..._ _ **Regina that bitch needs to learn what happens when someone thinks they can go after someone I love and what the hell was Graham doing because I will be having words with him too...**_ Panicking as she saw her sister becoming more angry Regina blurted out, _I lied to Graham about the baby..._ Completely confused by what she had said Zelena answered back with, _**What...**_ _I lied..._ _ **I don't, lied about what...**_ _I told him he was definitely the father but he might not be..._ _ **You slept with someone else...**_ _I slept with two men..._ _ **Good for you...**_ _Seriously that's all you have to say..._ _ **Did you sleep with them before Graham had his thing with Emma...**_ _No, after and we were separated at the time..._ _ **Then what's the problem...**_ _I'm pregnant..._ _ **So...**_ _Graham might not be the father..._ _ **Still not seeing what the problem is...**_ _Are you even listening to what I'm saying..._ _ **Yes, your pregnant and Graham might not be the father but you told him that he was and like I said I don't see what the problem is...**_ _Is this your wicked side coming out..._ _ **No it's not...**_ _I'm so ashamed..._ _ **You have nothing to be ashamed of, you weren't with Graham when you slept with the other men...**_ _But..._ _ **No, look you could be worrying about nothing as I'm guessing that you were still sleeping with Graham and he could be the father...**_ _Yes, he could be..._ _ **Well let it go and once the little one is born, you can get a paternity test done secretly and if it's Graham's you don't need to mention anything...**_ _If it's not..._ _ **Then you decide then how to deal with it, so who where the men you slept with...**_ _Jefferson and..._ **Regina...** Looking towards her sister with pleading eyes, Regina called out to Graham _I'm in the kitchen..._ Entering the kitchen smiling it quickly dropped when he noticed is wife wasn't alone and to make matters worse it was her sister, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out just how much these two hated each other. **I see we have a visitor, hello Zelena...** _ **Hello huntsman...**_ **You know I do have a name...** _ **Let me guess, your name is cheating bastard...**_ _Zelena..._ **Regina can I talked to you in the living room...** Looking between her sister and Graham, Regina just nodded her head before heading towards the living room. **You need to tell her to leave...** _Excuse me, I will not be kicking my sister out..._ **I don't want her here and I definitely don't want her around my children...** _Well I want her here, also they are our children and I would like them to meet their aunt..._ **She's the wicked witch...** _I know but she is trying to change..._ **I don't trust her...** _She's my sister, please Graham can you try get along for me..._ **Fine but she better not say things like that about me, especially in front of the children...** _I will talk to her and tell her to be nice..._ Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Regina and kissed her but was saddened when she pulled back quickly and without looking at him asked, _Can you go wake the children and I will speak to Zelena..._ Sighing he said, **Ok...** waiting till he had walked upstairs before she went and spoke to Zelena. _What was that about..._ _ **What...**_ _Calling Graham a cheating bastard..._ _ **Aww can the huntmans not handle the truth...**_ _Zelena, please just be nice for me..._ Hearing the children making their way downstairs with their father, Regina looked straight at her sister and pleaded once again and finally Zelena said just as the children entered the kitchen _**Fine, I will be nice but he better be nice to me..**_ Smiling Regina turned to her children and said happily, _Henry, Luna and Luka I would like for you to meet your aunt Zelena..._

 **Abandoned Farmhouse**

He couldn't believe he had agreed to meet her but here he was standing in this run down farmhouse, secretly hoping that he was not being set up by his once true love and realizing that this was probably the biggest mistake he had made he turned to leave. Getting to the door he was stopped by Snow's voice ringing out, _Leaving so soon charming..._ **Snow...** Circling David with a predatory smile upon her face, Snow couldn't help but have a dig at him _How so pathetic that you still come running to your true love..._ **You may have been my true love but you definitely aren't anymore because despite your choice to split me and Kathryn up with your curse, we are more than happy now that we remember...** _Your back with that whore..._ **She is not a whore and yes we are back together because unlike you snow she actually does know how to love someone...** _Well love is weakness and you will learn that soon enough..._ **You know what Snow, I meet with you hoping maybe that you have realized your mistakes but you never will...** Once again going to leave but gets completely stopped in his tracks by Snow's next words, _Don't you want to know about our daughter..._ **Emma, you know where she is...** _Of course I know where she is..._ **Tell me...** _Why don't I give you a hint..._ **You know what I'm sick of your games, you don't know where our daughter is...** _Henry..._ **What...** _Henry..._ **What about Henry...** _God you really are a idiot, Henry is your clue about where our daughter is..._ **I don't get it...** _She's Henry's birth mother..._ **I have a grandson, Omg...** _I see its finally clicked in that thick head of yours..._ **My daughter is the one, who has caused all that trouble with Regina and Graham...** _Yes, you should see her charming she is amazingly evil..._ **What have you done to her...** _Me, I'm actually insulted that you think I made her that way..._ **Seriously I would put nothing past you because of you I didn't get to raise my daughter...** _Well I can assure you charming I've done nothing but I can honestly say if I knew this was how she was going to turn out I wouldn't have shoved her through that portal..._ **She's not like you Snow, she can be a good person and I will help her become one...**

Laughing, _Really you think that you can fix her, I mean you couldn't even make me a better person and I was your true love..._ **You must have her under a spell, my daughter wouldn't be evil...** _Aww well new flash charming she most definitely is, if you ask me I would even say that she is worse than me..._ **Not for long because I promise you Snow, I'm not going to allow you to use my daughter in this vendetta against Regina...** Walking out the door but Snow not being down with him revealed the killer blow that stopped him completely in his tracks, _A little warning for you, our precious daughter plans to kill the dark one..._ Spinning around to face Snow but to find her gone, David swore loudly before rushing through the woods towards town.

 **Grannies Diner**

Decided to go out to grannies instead of cooking Regina, Graham, Zelena and the three children were all currently squeezed together in the booth. The girls had immediately took to their auntie and loved when she would perform magic spells for them but unfortunately Henry wasn't so keen especially because he knew she was the wicked witch. **Aunt Zelena can you show us more magic...** _ **Yeah I wanna see more magic...**_ Smiling at her nieces Zelena happily conjured up a huge cupcake in front of girls but unfortunately before they could take a bite, Regina made it disappears so looking at their mother with pouts on their faces they both protested loudly **Mum that's not fair...** _ **Mummy I want a bit of the cupcake...**_ _No, you haven't even had breakfast yet and your auntie should know better..._ **We could have cupcake for breakfast...** _ **I want cupcake for breakfast...**_ _Girls I said no,_ seeing the sad look upon her daughter's faces she quickly added _But maybe your aunt Zelena can conjure up cupcakes for dessert tonight..._ _ **Really...**_ _Yes..._ _ **Henry, mummy said we can have cupcakes from auntie zena tonight do you want one...**_ No, I don't want a cupcake from her... _Henry..._ _ **Mummy why is Henry being mean...**_ I'm not being mean, she is a bad person and I don't like her... Regina quickly looked at her sister, she was about to apologise for Henry's attitude but was shocked to see the tears in her sisters eyes and before she could say anything Zelena disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _How dare you speak like that about a adult, when we go home you will be apologizing..._ I'm not apologizing to her... Standing up Luna shouted in his face, **I hate you...** Before storming out of the diner, Luka burst into tears and jumped into her mother's arms saying _**I want to go home...**_ Signalling to Ruby, Regina asked if she could make her, the girls and Zelena's order to go before standing up with Luka in arms but before she left she told Graham _Before you come home, I want you to have a discussion with Henry about his attitude because what he just did was out of order..._ Grabbing the orders Regina left with Luka still sobbing in her arms.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)

A Big Thank You Also To All That Has Review, Followed It Means Alot :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 **Mr Gold's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Mr Gold's Pawn Shop )**

 _ **David's dialogue will be in bold italic letters ( Mr Gold's Pawn Shop )**_

 _Neal's dialogue will be in italic letters ( Mr Gold's Pawn Shop )_

Henry's dialogue will be in normal letters ( Mr Gold's Pawn Shop )

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Catching up to Luna, Regina reprimand her for what she had done in diner and making their way back home she was hoping that her sister had poofed back there. Entering the house she called out for her sister, fleeting out the breath she was holding when her sister called out that she was in the study so getting her daughter's settled in the kitchen she entered the study to talk to her sister. _Zelena..._ _ **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back here but I had nowhere else to go...**_ _Hey your always welcome here, wait what do you mean you have nowhere else..._ _ **I...I.. never mind...**_ _Zelena, where have you been living..._ _ **The curse really screwed me over...**_ _What..._ _ **I had a husband...**_ _Ok, was... was he bad to you..._ _ **No, that's not the problem... He was a very loving husband...**_ _Ok, then what's wrong..._ _ **The curse broke...**_ Feeling guilty knowing she was the reason the curse broke, Regina mumbled _I'm sorry..._ _ **We remembered who we where...**_ _Who was he..._ _ **The wizard...**_ _You were married to the wizard of oz..._ _ **Yes and the worst part is, I actually really do love him but he hates me...**_ _Aww Zelena..._ Wiping the tears from her eyes because she hated being vulnerable she forced herself to laugh saying, _**I don't deserve love anyway...**_ _Hey don't say that and if that wizard can't see how amazing you are then it definitely is his loss..._ Hugging her little sister, Zelena whispered _**Thank you...**_ _Now for having nowhere to go, you are moving in here..._ _ **I couldn't, I don't want to impose...**_ _Your not..._ _ **What about Graham, I don't think he will want the wicked witch living here...**_ _Your not the wicked witch anymore and leave Graham to me, it will be fine..._ _ **As long as your sure...**_ _Definitely, now let's go eat because I don't know about you but I'm starving..._ After eating, Regina stood to clear the dishes but fell back down upon the chair as the room began to spin and noticing this Zelena quickly got to her side asking _**Are you ok...**_ _Hmmm, yeah I think I just stood to quickly..._ _ **Are you sure, maybe we should call a doctor or Graham...**_ _No, seriously I'm fine..._ _ **Don't lie...**_ _I'm not, ok I am tired but..._ _ **No buts go to bed...**_ _I can't..._ _ **Why not...**_ _The girls..._ _ **I can watch the girls...**_ _Are you sure, I don't want you to think that I'm shoving my children on you..._ _ **Hey don't think like that, I'm their aunt and I don't mind spending time with them...**_ Looking towards the girls, Regina was debating whether or not to go to bed but was pulled from her thoughts by Zelena adding _**Forget it, I just wanted to help but if you don't trust me with your children then i...**_ and turning to leave. Grabbing a hold of her sister to prevent her departure, Regina said _Please don't go..._ _ **Why would I stay, you obviously don't trust me...**_ _I do trust you..._ _ **But not with your children...**_ _Zelena if I had any doubt I wouldn't have even let you near my children..._ _ **Then why do you not want me alone with the girls...**_ _It's not that I don't want you alone with them, I just..._ _ **Then go to bed, me and the girls will be fine...**_ _Ok..._ Turning to both her daughter's, Regina told them _I want both of you to be on your best behaviour for your aunt..._ _ **I tell you what girl's, if it's ok with your mother how about we go to the park...**_ Both girls started cheering loudly while looking at Regina with hopeful eyes, _Ok but I mean it girls, you better behave..._ _ **Seriously Regina they will be good, now girls lets make up a picnic and get out of here...**_ Helping them pack up a picnic, Regina saw them out the door rolling her eyes with a smile as Zelena and both girl's went skipping on their way to the park singing follow the yellow brick road. Not wasting anymore time, Regina made her way upstairs and getting into bed fell asleep immediately. Graham entered the bedroom to find Regina asleep, she looked so peaceful that he really didn't want to wake her but since the girls were not in the house and he didn't know were they where he had to so going towards her he reached out his hand to lightly shake her saying **Regina...** _Mmm..._ **Regina wake up...** _Hmmm..._ Shaking her a little harder, **Regina wake up, I can't find the girls...** Eyes shooting open, Regina groggly asked... _What..._ **The girls I can't find them, do you know where they are...** Hearing the fear in his voice woke Regina more, _Graham the girls are fine, they are at the park with Zelena..._ **Aww ok I'm sorry, I just panicked when I couldn't find them...** _It's ok..._ **Why are you in bed, is something wrong...** _I got a little dizzy earlier, that's why Zelena offered to watch the girls so I could get some sleep..._ **Omg are you ok, is the baby...** _Graham both of us are fine, I was just tired because I didn't get much sleep last night..._ **Are you sure, maybe we should get the doctor...** Pulling him down onto the bed beside her, _We are fine, I promise..._ Placing his hand on her still flat stomach he answered, **I just don't want anything to go wrong...** _I know me too, I have something to tell you..._ **Is it bad...** _No, I don't know it depends on how you are going to take it..._ **Ok, I'm scared now so what is it...** _I've told Zelena she can move in with us..._ **Aww, ok...** _You have to understand the curse breaking really destroy her life and truthfully I feel guilty because it's my fault... Wait did you just say ok..._ **Are you surprised...** _Yes, why are you ok with this..._ **I realized that when I was talking to Henry that unlike me, you have always been truthfully honest and for that I believe you when you say Zelena has changed...** With his hand gently caressing her stomach the heartbreak she felt was overwhelming,looking into his eyes she went to tell him about the other guy but when it came to it she couldn't and instead she said _I'm really happy that we are having this baby..._ With a beaming smile he leaned towards her saying, **Me too...** and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back Regina asked _Where is Henry..._ Slumping back onto the bed he only said **Neal...** _Aww are you ok..._ **Yeah, I think Neal deserves a chance to get to know Henry but I have made it clear that I'm Henry's father and thankfully he gets that so I don't see there being a problem...** _That's good, I like Neal he seems to be a decent guy..._ **Definitely...** Laying back down next to Graham, silence descended upon the house but it didn't go unnoticed by either of them and at the same time they both said **It's quiet...** _It's quiet..._ Then they both laughed releasing some of the tension between them, **I can't remember the last time we had the house to ourselves...** _I can..._ **Really...** _Yeah..._ **When was it...** _It would be the night we conceived Luka..._ **Oh yeah that was a good night...** Hitting is arm, Regina couldn't help but laugh as she said _Seriously..._ **What, I'm not lying...** _No your not..._ Looking into each other's eyes you could practically see the sparks flying between them as they both launched at each other, both crashing their mouths together in a kiss.

 **Mr Gold's Pawn Shop**

Mr Gold was currently going through is inventory when David came crashing into his shop shouting, _**Dark one, I need to talk to you...**_ Sneering out **What could Snow White's Prince Charming want to talk to me about...** _ **Don't call me that...**_ Giggling, **Aww I see the ex is still a sore subject with you...** _ **I'm not here to discuss me and Snow...**_ **Then why don't you enlighten me with your infinite wisdom and tell why you are in my shop exactly...** _ **Emma...**_ **Aww so you know that your daughter is here...** _ **Yes but I need your help...**_ **The infamous Prince Charming, wants the help of the dark one...** _ **Yes...**_ **Do you know how much Snow White and you are alike...** _ **Excuse me, I'm nothing like Snow...**_ **You are, here's the thing both of you are more than happy to deal with the dark side but you both pretend your doing it for the greater good...** _ **That's a lie, Snow was good but you made her evil...**_ **Keep telling yourself that but we both know that there is no goodness in any of you, the three of you are selfish and would gladly hurt anyone if you think it would benefit your family...** _ **The three of us, what the hell are you talking about...**_ **Let's just say the apple didn't fall very far from the tree...** _ **My daughter can be a good person, I just need to get her away from Snow...**_ Too engrossed in each other they didn't noticed that Neal had entered with Henry and hearing Gold answers back, **Trust me there is nothing good about Emma...** _ **She is under a spell that Snow has put on her...**_ Is that true... Both men upon hearing Henry's voice turn to look at the new arrivals and walking towards his grandson David lowers himself to Henry's level saying, _**Hi Henry, I'm David...**_ Hi... _**I don't know if you know but...**_ I know, your my grandfather... _**Yeah I am, would you mind if I could get a hug...**_ Jumping into his grandfather's arms Henry hugged him tightly and when he pulled back Henry immediately asked, Grandpa is it true is my mum under a spell. All three men answered at the same time, **No...** _ **Yes...**_ _No..._ looking at the men before him Henry couldn't help but smile at his grandfather saying, I believe you... _**Really...**_ I knew something was wrong because the book says my mum is the saviour and this proves that she only did those bad things because she was under spell... **Would that be the book that also lied and told you that your mother was the evil queen...** But Henry completely ignored Gold but looking up to Neal added, We have to help my mum... _Henry you need to listen to me, Emma can't be helped..._ _ **Who the hell are you to tell my grandson his mother can't be helped...**_ _I'm his father..._ What... Your my dad... _Henry..._ But before he could say anything else, Henry bolted out the shop and turning to David Neal yelled _Now look what you've caused..._ Then taking off after his son. **I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you would get out of my shop...** _ **But I'm not done...**_ **You might not be but I am and believe me when I say this I have no interest in helping your daughter...** Dismissing him gold goes to walk into the back of his shop but stops in his tracks when David says, _**You won't help even if it means saving your own life...**_ **Saving my life...** _ **Yes, Emma plans to kill you...**_

Loud moans could be heard coming from the bedroom, Graham was slowly thrusting into Regina but knowing that he was holding back she placed her hands onto his chest, slightly pushepushing him back and stopping completely Graham asked **Are you ok...** _No..._ **Oh I'm sorry...** and going to pull out of her but Regina wrapped her legs completely around him keeping him inside her _I don't want you to stop..._ **But...** _Your holding back..._ **What...** _I remember Graham..._ **Remember...** _Yes, now stop holding back and take me as the huntsman because I'm most definitely the queen..._ **Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you...** _You won't, now stop talking and get to fucking me like we would if we were still in the enchanted forest..._ **Regina...** _Please Graham, I need my huntsman right now..._ Sighing he smiled down at her before saying, **As you wish my queen...** Spreading her legs Graham pulled out so he could get into the position he knew she liked best so raising both her legs to drape over his shoulders he pulled her down till she was up against him and looking down at her he once again asked, **Are you sure...** _Yes..._ With that he thrust into her once more, wasting no time he picks up speed and pounding into her hard the way he knows the queen likes it. The moans extremely louder, Regina breathlessly says _There's my huntsman..._ answering her back with another thrust she gasps before saying _Harder, I need you harder..._ Letting out a grunt unable to speak Graham leaned forward to grab the top of the headboard and with the slight bend to her body in this new position, the help of the headboard with every new hard thrust he was giving her was hitting the spot deep inside her. Feeling her walls tightening around him, both their orgasms hit them hard and both came around each other hard but still trying to recover from it both their heads snapped to the side when they heard one of their children scream before they run out the door.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Luka's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 **NEAL'S WILL BE IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS**

 _ZELENA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN ITALIC CAPITAL LETTERS_

 _ **HENRY'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN ITALIC BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS**_

Mr Gold's dialogue will be in normal letters

LUNA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL LETTERS

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Regina was mortified pushing Graham quickly off her she waved her hands at both of them so that they were no longer naked and getting up she rushed out without looking back at Graham to find her daughter. Calling out her name but getting no response she was starting to panic and when her mobile went off she rushed to answer it, Zelena was on the other end of the line rambling about how Luka disappeared and rushing out to her sister that she was here at home and could she come back because she needed her. Entering her youngest daughter's room, Regina's heart broke when she heard her baby sobbing uncontrollably under her bed so getting on her knees she whispered not to scare her anymore _Luka..._ But ignoring her mother completely Luka crawled further under her bed and away from her mother's arms, _Baby, please come out for mummy..._ Shaking her head furiously, Luka curled further into herself as she continued to cry and tears streaming down her own face Regina begged _Please come out, mummy just wants to talk to you..._ But only receiving more shakes of her daughter's head Regina tries a different approach, _Ok you don't have to come out but can you please look at mummy..._ Luka slowly starts to lift her head to look at her mummy but unfortunately the slam of the front door and the raised voice of Henry screaming causes her to hide again, cursing silently under her breath Regina turns to find Graham watching her, **I will go see what's wrong with Henry...** _Ok but do remind him that I don't appreciate the doors being slammed..._ **Will do...** With one more look to his daughter's bed he made is way downstairs so laying back down Regina was once again trying to convince her daughter to come out, _Luka, it just me and you can you come out..._ Finally she slowly made her way into her mother's arms, hugging her closely Regina rubbed her hands up and down her back trying to soothe her whispering _I'm so sorry..._ Burrowing further into her mummy _Baby, me and daddy didn't mean for you to see that..._ Hearing Graham yell, **Get the fuck out of my house now...** Regina makes her way downstairs with her daughter in her arms to find Graham right in Neal's face screaming _What the hell is going on..._ **This bastard told Henry that he is his father, after I specifically told him not too...** Graham got straight into Neal's face and sensing the anger radiating from him Regina quickly got between them, _Calm down you are scaring the children..._ **Don't tell me too calm the fuck down, I gave him a chance to get to know Henry and he stabs me in the back by announcing he's his father... I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, IT WAS A ACCIDENT...** _Neal please leave..._ **OK, I'M SORRY... I'm not done with you...** Zelena arrived just in time to see Graham launch himself at Neal, the loud crack of bones could be heard as Graham repeatedly slammed his fist into his face. Blood spurting out to cover the floor and walls, _**STOP HURTING MY DAD...**_ _REGINA..._ _ **Mummy...**_ MUM... _Graham stop..._ Putting her youngest into her sister's arms Regina grabbed Graham and transported them to their bedroom saying before she left, _Zelena help Neal..._

Zelena put Luka down before approaching Neal and getting on her knees she placed her hands over his face saying, _THIS WILL PROBABLY HURT..._ Screaming in agony as his bones snapped back into place Neal tried to weakly push her hand away saying, **PLEASE STOP...** _I CAN'T, IT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE..._ **I CAN'T, IT HURTS TOO MUCH...** _I KNOW, I'M SORRY BUT YOUR ALMOST HEALED JUST A FEW MINUTES MORE..._ Placing her free hand into his, she gave it a light squeeze as the final bone snapped into place, with a final wave of her hand the blood cleared not only from his face but the floor and walls also then looking down she smiled at him saying _ALL DONE..._ Raising his hands he ran them over his face he smiled brightly back up to her saying, **THANK YOU...** Suddenly feeling embarrassed by the way Neal was looking at her she added, _IT WAS NOTHING..._ **IT WAS, YOU HEALED ME...** _I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE REGI..._ She never got to finish as Neal raised his hand behind her head and pulled her down to his face kissing her, hesitant at first but then she began to kiss him back just as hard and all three children said AWW... _**Yucky... STOP KISSING...**_ but the voice to pull them apart as they heard him say, What the hell is going on here... All heads snapped to the door, **PAPA...** _RUMPLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..._ Hmmm well dearie not that it's any of your business but I came to see Regina, now care to explain why your kissing my son... **PAPA...** _NOT TO QUOTE YOU DEARIE BUT THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS..._ Getting up from the floor Neal approached his papa saying, **NOWS NOT A GOOD TIME, REGINA AND GRAHAM ARE DEALING WITH A SMALL ISSUE THAT HAS COME UP...** Small issue and what might that be... _NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU..._ Really... But before either Neal or Zelena could say anything else Henry said, _**THEIR DAD IS CRAZY...**_ As he pointed at his two sisters, _**HE JUST ATTACKED MY DAD...**_ HENRY, THAT'S ENOUGH... _**I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOUR NOT MY FAMILY...**_ **HENRY DO AS YOUR AUNT TELLS YOU...** _ **SHE'S NOT...**_ **YES SHE IS, ME AND EMMA MAY HAVE MADE YOU BUT WE ARE NOT YOUR PARENTS OR EVEN YOUR FAMILY...** _ **BUT...**_ **I'M SORRY HENRY, I DO WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU BUT I WILL NEVER BE TAKING GRAHAM'S PLACE AS YOUR FATHER JUST LIKE HOW EMMA SHOULD NEVER TAKE REGINA'S PLACE AS YOUR MOTHER...** Luka didn't understand all of the conversation but she knew enough to know that Henry was being mean again and leaning into her sister for comfort she began to cry, Luna had enough and with her little sister being upset she lost it, I HATE YOU, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT... _**WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME...**_ Smiling widely at him Luna answered, GLADLY... and raising her arms Henry was lifted into the air by his throat. Fear flashed in Henry's eyes as he began to struggle against the invisible hold around his throat as it slowly squeezed the air from his body but Zelena intervened speaking to Luna saying, _LUNA STOP, YOU WILL REGRET IT IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED TO HENRY..._ HE DESERVES IT... **I KNOW HENRY HAS BEEN AWFUL LATELY BUT LISTEN TO YOUR AUNT, IT'S NOT WORTH IT...** Luka was completely terrified about what was happening, so she made her way to the only adult that was not dealing with her siblings and once reaching Mr Gold she pulled on his trouser leg to get is attention. Feeling the tug to his trousers he looked down to see Luka staring up at him, tears pouring from her eyes so bending down to her level he whispered What's wrong little one... _**I'm scared...**_ Well we can't have that, come here... She quickly entered his arms shocking Gold as most would not go near him so lifting her up he turned back to the scene before him and with Luna's face buried into his neck he raised his hand, knocking out Luna to stop her attack on Henry. Zelena turned to scream at Gold but was shocked to find him comforting her youngest niece so stepping forward to take her from his arms but seeing this, Gold took a step back saying You should probably get Regina... _REGINA IS BUSY RIGHT NOW..._ Regina would never be too busy when it comes to any of her children... _HAND MY NIECE OVER RUMPLE..._ I will hand her over to her mother, now go get Regina... **PAPA JUST HAND THE GIRL OVER...** Going to take Luka from his arms Zelena couldn't believe it when her niece clung too him even tighter saying, _**No...**_ Then began mumbling in to his neck and not sure if what he heard her say Gold asked, What was that you said dearie... _**Everyone's being mean, daddy mean to mummy and him...**_ Raising Her little finger to point at Neal she continued not realizing the adults where currently looking at each other wide eyed at her revelation of Graham maybe hurting Regina like he did Neal, _**Henry mean, Luna mean...**_ _LUNA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT DADDY BEING MEAN TO MUMMY..._ _ **Mummy screamed, daddy hurt her...**_ _OMG..._ Now will you go get your sister... _YEAH..._ Good now why don't the rest of us go into the study while we wait... Neal lifted Luna into his arms then following his papa who still had Luka in his, Henry followed slowly behind not happy at all and Zelena made her way upstairs secretly hoping that she hadn't once again let her sister down by not stopping the man in her life from hurting her just like her first husband.

Upstairs Regina and Graham had appeared in their bedroom as soon as he could Graham pulls out of her hold saying, **What did you do that for...** _Seriously, you just attacked Neal..._ **He deserved it...** _No he didn't..._ **He told Henry that...** _I know what he did Graham but that doesn't give you the right to do what you just did..._ **But...** _No, our fucking children were there and you have once again terrified them..._ Slumping down upon the bed she let out a big sigh before saying, _This day couldn't get any worse..._ **What...** _Our youngest walks in on us having sex and you once again letting your wolf side take over, you need to get it under control..._ **I know...** _I'm serious Graham because I can't and won't allow my children live in a house where they are scared of their own father..._ **You'd split up with me...** _Yes..._ **You knew I had this side to me...** _I know but it's not just me that is affected, it's our children..._ Laying down on the bed also he answered her honestly, **I don't want my children to fear me...** _Then you have to get the wolf side of you under control..._ **I don't know if I can...** _You can, you've done it before..._ **The wolf side is so much stronger here...** _Why's that..._ **I'm not sure but it could be because I haven't dealt with my wolf side in twenty eight years...** _Graham you are stronger than the wolf side..._ **Not anymore...** _Fine I give up..._ Going to get up from the bed, Graham pulls her back until she is laying upon his body saying, **Please don't hate me...** _I don't..._ **Your mad...** No, I'm just disappointed that you won't try to control the wolf side... **I...** _Please try, for me and the children..._ **Ok I will try...** _Thank you..._ **For this to work, I'll need to go away...** _Go away, where..._ **Do you remember the last time my wolf side came out in the enchanted forest...** _Yes when you attacked Robin Hood..._ **Yes and can you remember how I had to leave you for a while too deal with it...** _Yes but where will you go..._ **Into the woods where the wolf feels most at home...** _When do you need to go..._ **Now...** _Ok..._ and with tears in her eyes she leans forward to kiss him before waving her hand to send him to the woods saying just before he disappears, _Come home soon..._ **I will...** With Graham no longer beneath her she falls flat on the bed, burying her face into his pillow cries then suddenly there is a knock upon the door and Zelena called out _CAN I COME IN... Yeah... Entering_ the room she does a quick scan and is worried about her sister who still as her head buried into the pillow and Graham not there so asking, _REGINA ARE YOU OK..._ Becoming more worried when Regina starts to cry saying, _No..._ Sitting on the bed she drags Regina into her arms she wanted to ask if Graham had hurt but ended up saying instead, _WHERE IS GRAHAM... He's gone... GONE, WHERE... Into the woods... ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HE ATTACKS NEAL THEN DISAPPEARS TO THE WOODS LEAVING YOU TO DEAL WITH IT... Zelena please stop, you don't understand he had to go... WHY... His wolf side was taking over and he needs to get it under control... COULD HE NOT DO THAT HERE... No it will be easier to get control in the woods and it will be safer... SAFER... Yeah... FOR WHO... What... REGINA, LUKA SAID SOMETHING BEFORE I CAME UP HERE AND IT WORRIED ME... Omg is she ok... SHE SAID GRAHAM HURT YOU... What, he never... Why would she say that... I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU NEED TO BE HONEST RIGHT NOW... I am being honest he... THEN WHY DID YOUR DAUGHTER SAY THAT YOU SCREAMED BECAUSE HER DADDY HURT YOU... I..._ Then it finally dawned on Regina that her daughter believed what she saw earlier was Graham hurting her, _He didn't hurt me, she just doesn't understand what she saw earlier... WHAT DID SHE SEE... Zelena I don't... NO, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME OR I WILL BELIEVE WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS SAYING... Fine, she saw me and Graham having sex... OMG THE SCREAMING WAS YOU... Yes it was... I'M SORRY I PUSHED YOU FOR A ANSWER BUT I REALLY WAS WORRIED... It's ok but I really need to speak to my daughter about what she saw and also running away from you... SHE DIDN'T RUN AWAY... Then how did she get to the house without you... YOUR DAUGHTER'S HAVE MAGIC... No... They do, powerful magic... How did you realize it... LUNA WAS TALKING TO ME ABOUT HENRY, GRAHAM AND EMMA BUT THE MORE SHE SPOKE THE ANGRIER SHE BECAME... SHE RAISED ONE OF HER HANDS UP AND THE CASTLE THING WENT UP IN FLAMES, LUKA WAS PLAYING NEXT TO AND SHE GOT A FRIGHT SHE SCREAMED MUMMY THEN POOF SHE WAS GONE... Luna set fire to the castle... YES SHE'S ACTUALLY THE REASON I'M UP HERE, SHE JUST TRIED TO CHOKE HENRY WITH HER MAGIC... She what, why would she do that... HENRY WAS BEING HIS USUAL CHARMING SELF... Not funny... ANYWAY LUKA WAS UPSET AND LUNA JUST LOST IT, SHE WOULDN'T LET HIM GO... Omg did she... NO BUT YOU CAN THANK RUMPLE FOR THAT... Rumple's here, why what does he want... I DON'T KNOW, LET'S GO DOWN AND FIND OUT..._

Making their way downstairs Regina wasted no time in entering her study but was completely stopped in her tracks when she saw Luka cuddling into Rumplestiltskin, _What's going on..._ Aww how nice of you to join us Regina... _Cut the crap Rumple, what do you want..._ Well before I indulge why I'm here maybe we should deal with that... pointing towards Luna who is out cold on the couch. Going over to her daughter Regina was pissed when her daughter didn't respond when she shook her so turning back to Rumple she growled out, _What did you do..._ Not much I just put her to sleep... Storming over to him she grabbed her youngest out of his arms before slapping him hard across the face screaming, _Don't you ever use magic on any of my children..._ If I hadn't dearie your son wouldn't be alive... Stepping back towards her daughter deflated as she knew he was right she asked, _Could you just wake her so I can talk to her..._ Waving his hand towards her he said just before Luna woke with a gasp, All you had to do was ask... _Luna, are you ok..._ WHAT HAPPENED... _You used magic to hurt your brother..._ I DIDN'T, HE WAS BEING MEAN... _I don't care..._ HE WAS SAYING AWFUL THINGS... _That does not give you the right to do what you did..._ I... I... _Apologize right now..._ I DON'T... _I said now..._ SORRY HENRY... Looking at Henry she beckoned for him to come towards her which he did rather slowly, once he was close she placed a finger under his chin to make him look her in the eyes before saying, _What Luna did to you was wrong and she will be punished but I'm going to say this to you once and only once your attitude better change, I will no longer be putting up with your behaviour... Your my son Henry and I love you and I want my little Prince back... Now I want you both to go to your rooms and think about what you have done wrong, I will be up later also you both are grounded..._ The two eldest children made their way to each of their rooms and Regina excused herself to the kitchen with her youngest because this conversation she didn't want to have in front of the others especially Rumple. Placing Luka on the counter she stood in front of her saying, _Baby, auntie Zelena told me that you think daddy hurt me, was it what you saw in our bedroom earlier..._ Nodding her little head Luka added, _**Daddy was on top of you, you screamed mummy...**_ Bowing her head before she whispered quietly, _**I scared mummy, me no like daddy...**_ _Aww baby please don't say that, daddy wasn't hurting me..._ _ **You screamed...**_ _I know baby but it wasn't a bad scream..._ Trying to figure how to explain sex to her three year old without going into to much detail Regina said, _Luka when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, we express that love by doing what you saw me and daddy doing..._ _ **But you screamed mummy, scream bad...**_ _I promise you Luka it wasn't a bad thing..._ _ **Then why you scream...**_ _You little lady are too young for all the details but I need you to understand that what me and daddy where doing wasn't bad..._ _ **But you...**_ _Yes I screamed but it wasn't bad and your daddy didn't hurt me..._ _ **Promise...**_ _I promise..._ _ **Pinkie promise...**_ Wrapping her pinkie around her daughter's she leaned her head against hers whispering, _Pinkie promise..._ Then kissing her forehead gently she decided to let her daughter know also, _Luka I don't want you to go near Mr Gold..._ _ **He nice mummy...**_ _No Luka he's not, now I don't want you to go near him..._ _ **He my friend...**_ _He is not your friend and you will stay away from him... Rather sadly Lukas said,_ _ **Ok, mummy...**_ Lifting her daughter down, Regina sent her up to her room also as the adults had to talk and she didn't want any of her children there.

Going back into the study Regina said before she had even sat down, _Let's get this over with what do you want Rumple..._ No need to be so hostile dearie, where's that husband of yours... Scared but not wanting Rumple to see it she asked, _What do you want with Graham..._ We need to talk... _Look if this is about him attacking your son, he didn't mean it he's just struggling right now with your curse breaking..._ Can you go get him... _No..._ No and why not... _I won't let you hurt him..._ Turning to Neal she added, _He really is sorry, you have to understand he hasn't had to deal with is wolf side for twenty eight years and now that it's back he is struggling to control it..._ **IT'S OK, I UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO STRUGGLE WITH WHO YOU ARE...** Regina go and get Graham please... _Rumple please you can't hurt him..._ **PAPA...** Letting out a sigh Rumple added, I'm not going to hurt him, I just need him here... _I can't..._ He needs to be here for what I'm about to tell all of you... _He's gone..._ What... _He had to leave, he's gone to get control of his wolf side..._ Fine, Emma plans to kill me and become the dark one... The other three gasped aloud, _OMG THAT BITCH IS INSANE..._ **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO...** _You have a plan right..._ I have hidden my dagger within the clock tower and all of you are the only ones to know... **WHAT IF SHE FINDS IT...** Well if she does then I will have no other option I will have to kill Emma Swan... Unfortunately for the adults, Henry had heard them talking and was already concocting a plan to prevent them killing his mum, he rushed back upstairs quietly when he heard Rumple say, I will take my leave now, Neal are you joining me... Neal looked straight at Zelena before saying, **NO, I WILL BE HOME LATER...** Smirking slightly as he saw Regina staring wide eyed at Neal and her blushing sister he said before leaving, Ok son, I shall see all of you later... A few hours had passed, Regina was getting sick of the googly eyes Zelena and Neal were making at each other so she finally said, _Why don't you two go out... I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE... I'll be fine, now go have fun..._ Squealing happily saying, _THANK YOU..._ Zelena grabbed Neal and headed out shouting over her shoulder, _DON'T WAIT UP..._ Laughing Regina made her way upstairs to find all three children asleep so going back down she lay down on the sofa her eyes slowly drifting closed after the eventful day she had but before she could fall into a slumber their was a knock upon her front door, opening she quickly slammed it shut when she saw who was on the other end.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 **Robin's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

Luka's dialogue will be in normal letters

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters ( In The Woods )**

 _Emma's dialogue will be in italic letters ( In The Woods )_

 **Mr Gold's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Back At Gold's )**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Regina couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here especially since that the curse now being broken they could remember who they were and exactly what had happened in their life's, leaning her forehead against the door she said _Get away from here..._ **Open the door Regina, we need to talk...** _No we don't, now leave..._ Instead of answering her he began banging rather loudly upon the door so swinging it open, Regina pushed him back saying _Stop that my children are upstairs sleeping..._ **Sorry milady but you left me no choice, we really need to talk...** _Robin your not welcome here, now leave before Graham comes downstairs and makes you leave..._ **Seriously...** Pretending hoping he would leave Regina called out, _Graham, Graham can you come down..._ **He's not up there...** _Of course he is, Graham..._ **He's in the woods...** Taken back that he knew that she stuttered out, _What... I... Graham is..._ **In the woods, that's why I came because I knew he wasn't here...** Not wanting to let him in her home, Regina stepped onto the porch saying _Fine, you have five minutes..._ **Are you not going to invite me in...** _No, I'm not because like I've said your not welcome here..._ **You weren't saying that a few weeks ago, I was more than welcome then...** _That was a mistake and I didn't know it was you, believe me if I did I never would have..._ **Let me make love too you...** _That's not..._ **It's exactly what we did...** _Look Robin the night I spent with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made..._ **Why do you always do this...** _Do what..._ **Lie about us...** _There is no us..._ **Regina we are meant to be together...** _No we are not..._ **We're soulmates, destined to be together...** _I'm with Graham, I don't want to be with you..._ **We have a connection, you must have felt it when we made love...** _No I felt nothing..._ **Liar, I know you felt it...** _Look Robin you have to stop this because I won't allow you to get between me and Graham like you tried to do in the enchanted forest, take the hint it didn't work then and it won't work now..._ **Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for me...** _I don't, I love Graham..._ **Your choosing some fling over your soul mate...** _No I am choosing my soul mate because that is Graham..._ Stepping up to her he grabbed her saying, **I'm your soul mate and I will prove it...** Forcing his lips upon hers, he tried to get his tongue into her mouth but keeping her lips firmly closed Regina tried to push him away and was just about to use magic but Robin stopped pulling back saying, **Why are you fighting this...** _Are you insane, I don't want you and I never will..._ **But she said...** _She said what..._ **In the enchanted forest she lead me too you and said you where my soul mate...** _Well this she is a liar, who was it anyway..._ **A fairy...** _Fairy..._ **Yes, Tinkerbell...** _Tinkerbell..._ **Do you know her...** _Are you sure it was Tinkerbell..._ **Small blonde and wearing green...** _Sounds like her but I don't understand why she would lie to you..._ **Here's a suggestion, she didn't lie...** _Omg you really are thick, she did lie because once again you and me are not meant to be..._ **You know her...** _Yes..._ **Have you ever known her to lie...** _No, but..._ **Then why can't you accept that what she told me about us is the truth...** _Robin I'm sorry but I don't feel anything for you..._ **So your picking Graham over me...** _I will always choose Graham he is my husband and the father of my children..._ **Your choosing a man that not long ago was cheating on you...** _That's none of your business and I'm warning you don't go there..._ **What don't mention the fact he fucked your son's birth mother repeatedly...** Slapping him hard across the face she added, _Graham is not perfect but I will always choose him over you so do me a favour get the fuck off my property and don't ever come back..._ **Fine, on my way back to camp I will have a little conversation with your precious husband...** _What, you can't..._ **Oh I will but don't worry I won't leave out any details of our night together...** _Robin don't..._ **Aww let me guess, you haven't mentioned it...** _Robin please don't..._ **You refuse to accept us and are destroying our happiness so I will take pleasure in destroying the so called happiness you have with Graham...** _Robin..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Zelena your back..._ _ **Yeah mind telling me why the walking pinecone is here...**_ **Don't worry bitch I'm just leaving...** Forgetting all about her sister Regina grabbed Robin saying, _Robin please don't tell Graham about us sleeping together..._ _ **What the fuck Regina, the other guy was the walking pinecone...**_ Pulling away from Regina's hold Robin growled out, **I'm telling him everything, how great a fuck his wife is and I might just tell him how amazing you were tonight...** _ **You slept with him tonight...**_ _No I didn't, stop lying..._ **Of course we did, news flash big sis your baby sister is nothing but a whore...** _ **What did you just say...**_ Looking at her sister with tears in her eyes Regina begged, _Zelena I swear I never slept with him tonight, please believe me..._ **Who would ever believe a whore like you...** Having heard enough Zelena got Robin in a magical choke hold saying, _**If you ever call my baby sister that again I will end you...**_ _Zelena stop he's not worth it..._ Stepping up to him she watched him struggling against her hold, _**Now this is just a warning but I promise you, if you tell anyone about your night with Regina I will kill you... Do you understand...**_ Nodding his head rapidly as he couldn't speak and letting him go Zelena added, _**Apologies...**_ **What...** _ **You heard...**_ Clearly terrified Robin mumbled, **I'm sorry Regina...** _ **And...**_ **And I won't mention anything about us sleeping together to anyone...** Patting him on the head Zelena sarcastically says, _**Good little pinecone, now leave...**_ Not needing to be told twice, Robin bolted away from both sisters. Turning to look at Regina she asked, _**Are you ok...**_ _No, Zelena I've completely messed up..._ _ **Let's get inside...**_ Both women enter and once locking up go into the study, sitting on the couch together Zelena says _**Firstly why the hell would you sleep with the walking pinecone...**_ _I didn't know it was Robin hood, believe me if I had my memories it wound never have happened..._ _ **Ok but seriously little sis your choice in men is atrocious...**_ Letting out a watery laugh before she began crying again saying, _What am I going to do..._ _ **Maybe you should tell Graham yourself...**_ _I can't Zelena, he would never forgive me..._ _ **He forgave you for Jefferson so...**_ _Jefferson is different, Robin already caused us problems in the enchanted forest and if Graham ever found out it..._ _ **He slept with Emma and you forgave him...**_ _I know but..._ _ **And you were separated from Graham when you slept with Robin...**_ _Yes but..._ _ **You didn't know he was the walking pinecone...**_ _No but..._ _ **Then tell Graham because believe me, secrets like this always have a way of coming out...**_ _Your right, I have to tell him..._ _ **What about the baby...**_ _The baby, what I... I..._ _ **You need to tell him that Robin could be the father...**_ _No, he is so happy that we are pregnant again especially since we lost our last one..._ _ **Regina...**_ _I said no, this is Graham's baby..._ _ **Regina, stop you can't...**_ _This is Graham's baby, it has to be... It... It... It can't be Robin's..._ _ **You told me yourself that you could be pregnant by the other guy...**_ _No... No... Has... To... Be... Graham..._ Watching her sister losing control was heart breaking so Zelena wrapped her arms around her and pulling her forwards she ran her fingers through Regina hair in a soothing gesture whispering, _**It's ok...**_ _Omg it could be Robin's, Graham's going to kill me..._ _ **No he won't...**_ _He will especially because it's Robin..._ _ **Regina I was speaking with granny tonight...**_ _Hmmmm..._ _ **She's worried about you...**_ _She is..._ _ **Yeah...**_ With what granny had told her Zelena decided to continue, _**Now don't get mad but she told me about the way Graham was with you when Emma first came to town...**_ _What did she tell you..._ _ **Don't worry she didn't go into detail, she told me to talk too you if I wanted to know more...**_ _It wasn't all bad..._ _ **Then why were you crying on grannies shoulder almost every night...**_ _I wasn't..._ _ **So your calling granny a liar...**_ _What no, I didn't... Why are you trying to cause trouble..._ _ **I'm not Regina, I just want to know if Graham hurt you or the children...**_ _Are you asking this because you don't like Graham..._ _ **This is nothing to do with how I feel about Graham...**_ _But you don't like him..._ _ **You know what, No I don't like him actually I hate him...**_ _Why do you hate him so much..._ _ **I have my reasons...**_ _What are they..._ _ **What does it matter...**_ _Your my sister and he's..._ _ **Your husband...**_ _Is it wrong for me to want the both of you to get along..._ _ **No but it will never happen...**_ _Why can't you at least try for me..._ _ **No, look if you want to know ask Graham why I hate him...**_ _Please just tell me..._ _ **I can't...**_ _Please it can't be that bad..._ _ **Tell me if Graham hurt you or the children...**_ _What of course not, why are you changing the subject..._ _ **You changed the subject first, now why don't you answer mine's truthfully and maybe I'll answers you...**_ Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere Regina explained to Zelena how Graham changed when Emma came to town and to say that Zelena wasn't happy would be a understatement after hearing how he treated them, _**Why the hell are you back with him...**_ _I... I... He wasn't himself, he regrets what he did..._ _ **Seriously is that his excuse...**_ _It isn't a excuse, it's the truth..._ _ **I knew I would regret not killing that bastard when I had the chance...**_ _Wait you where going to kill Graham..._ _ **Yes and I should have...**_ _Why... Why would you want to kill him..._ _ **Because of you...**_ _Me, what did I do..._ _ **It doesn't matter...**_ _It does matter, you've just told me that you where going to kill Graham because of me and I want to know why..._ _ **Drop it Regina...**_ _No I fucking won't drop it, tell me now..._ _ **I can't... I don't want to hurt you...**_ _Zelena please..._ Mummy... Looking at the door Regina got up and approached her daughter saying, _Baby what are you doing up..._ Meeting her halfway Luka raises her arms for Regina to lift her up but when she does Luka screams in pain saying, It hurts mummy... Putting her back on the ground Regina lowers herself to her level saying, _What hurts baby..._ Lifting up her pyjama top both women gasped aloud upon seeing the burns all over Luka's tiny body, Hurts mummy, make it stop... Waving her hands over her daughter's burned body to heal her Regina began panicking when it wouldn't heal, _Zelena it's not healing..._ _ **Let me try...**_ But just like with Regina it wouldn't heal at all. Make it stop mummy... _I'm trying baby..._ Both women continuously waved their hands over the burns to no effect so as gentle as possible Regina took her daughter into her arms saying, _I need to get her to the hospital..._ _ **It's not the hospital she needs...**_ _What..._ _ **This is magical, you need to get her to Gold...**_ _Will you..._ _ **I will get Henry and Luna then meet you there...**_ _Thank you..._ And disappearing in a puff of smoke with her daughter Regina appeared in Gold's pawn shop screaming, _Rumple I need you._

 **In The Woods**

Jefferson was making is way through the woods to go for a drink at the rabbit hole when suddenly he heard raised voices and usually he would ignore this but recognizing Graham's voice he went towards them, stopping completely in his tracks as he saw who was with Graham so taking cover Jefferson watched to see what was going on. **Why do we keep doing this...** _Because it's fun..._ **I don't want to do this anymore...** _Come on, you can't deny that you enjoy it..._ **I'm not but do we have to do it like this...** _Yes, it's how I like it, now quit complaining and let's have some fun..._ Jefferson was completely disgusted by what he was seeing and stepping back he went to leave the scene before but stepped onto a branch causing it to break, hearing this Graham pulled his lips away from Emma saying **Did you hear that...** _It's probably just a animal..._ Standing still to not make any more noise, Jefferson watched as Graham shrugged his shoulders saying **Yeah a animal...** Before kissing Emma once again. When they were distracted taking each other's clothes off Jefferson took is leave wondering how on earth he was going to tell Regina about this and deciding he was going to visit the one person he knew could help him with this knowledge.

 **Back At Gold's**

Hearing Regina's screams for help Mr Gold came out from the back of his shop to find Regina standing with Luka in her arms and tears streaming down her face so rushing towards them he asked, **What's wrong...** _It's Luka she has burns, they won't heal..._ **Bring her into the back...** Walking into the back with him Regina said, _You have to help her, please I'll make any deal you want..._ **Regina...** But before he could say anything else Luka began whimpering, Mummy... _I know baby..._ And looking at Mr Gold, _Please..._ **Can you show me the burns so I know what I'm working on...** _Yes..._ Placing Luka onto her feet, Regina went to remove her top but Luka started to scream, Stop it mummy, your hurting me... _I'm sorry baby but we need to show Mr Gold..._ Waving her hands instead Luka was left in only her underwear and they could see the full extent of the burns upon her body but not wanting to frighten her daughter anymore than she already was Regina bit down on her lower lip hard almost causing it to bleed. Mr Gold approached the young girl slowly and looked closely at the burns but seeing the fear in her eyes he softly said, **Can you tell me how this happened little one...** Bad dream... **A nightmare...** Nodding her head she leaned into her mummy seeking comfort just as Zelena and the other children arrived, _**Do you know what's wrong with her...**_ **Yes actually I do...** _What is it and can you fix it..._ **As you knew ladies all magic comes with a price and this is the price of the sleeping curse...** _I broke the sleeping curse..._ **Yes you did but I believe your daughter still visits the room in which people under the sleeping curse go...** _ **Where is it they go...**_ **A room surrounded by fire and it would seem the little one got too close to the flames...** _How can she still be going to this room if I broke the sleeping curse she was under..._ **You may have broke it but your daughter has been in that room so when she is in a deep sleep she will unfortunately revisit it...** _Omg can you stop it..._ **I can't stop her from going back but I can make sure she doesn't get hurt while there...** _How..._ Pulling out a necklace he dangled it in front of them saying, **This necklace will keep her safe when she is there but you have to make sure that it's on her when she sleeps...** _What about the burns can you heal them because we couldn't..._ Stepping over he crouched down to Luka but before putting the necklace on he looked at Regina for permission to continue and with a nod of her head he placed it around Luka's neck saying, **Now that she is wearing this I should be able to heal her...** Waving his hands over her body the healing began rather quickly and soon all burns were gone. _Thank You..._ **No need to thank me, I'm just happy the little one is ok...** _What deal do you want to make..._ **No deal...** _No d... Are you feeling ok..._ **Never better, though if you don't mind I would like for Luka to try and sleep now to make sure that the necklace is working fully...** Staring wide eyed at him clearly shocked Regina answered a little unsure, _Ok..._ Picking her daughter up she placed her on the cot bed saying, _Baby mummy needs you to try sleep now..._ No mummy bad dream... _I know but this necklace will will make your dreams better..._ No mummy... _Please just a little nap and mummy will be right here..._ Promise... _I promise..._ Listening to her mummy softly singing Luka slowly succumbed to sleep and all three adults watched her closely for any signs of distress but thankfully so far everything seemed fine. Complete silence filled the shop but was soon interrupted when Jefferson came barging in shouting we need to talk Gold now.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)

Special Thank You To All That Has Read, Reviewed And Followed My Story So Far :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Jefferson's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

 **MR GOLD'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS**

 _ZELENA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS_

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

Entering into Gold's pawn shop Jefferson started shouting for Gold to come out but stopped when not only did he come out but Regina awentZelena also came out as well with both Gold and Zelena saying, **KEEP THE NOISE DOWN...** _CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE ANY LOUDER..._ _ **Regina what are you doing here with him...**_ _Why am I here, why are you here shouting..._ Feeling all eyes on him he turned to Gold saying, _**Can we talk somewhere more private...**_ _Jefferson's is everything ok, is Grace..._ _ **Everything is fine, I just need to talk to Gold about something...**_ _Maybe I can help..._ _ **You can't...**_ Hurt Regina answered, _Aww ok, I just thought that maybe I could help..._ Then heading into the backroom to her children. Knowing that he had hurt her he went to go after her but Zelena stopped him saying, _DON'T BOTHER, SHE WAS ONLY ASKING AND YOU WERE JUST A ARSEHOLE THERE..._ _ **I'm sorry I just...**_ **WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU HERE...** Turning to Zelena he said, _**It's Graham...**_ _IS HE OK..._ **WAIT IF ITS ABOUT GRAHAM WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO REGINA...** _ **I can't...**_ _WHY NOT... OMG IS HE DEAD..._ _ **What... No, he's in the woods...**_ _SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE WAY YOU WHERE AND ITS THAT GRAHAM IS IN THE WOODS..._ **WHY DON'T YOU LET HIM FINISH DEARIE BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THERE IS MORE...** _ **Yeah there's more...**_ _WELL GET ON WITH IT THEN..._ **WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING HIM OR WE ARE GOING TO BE HERE ALL NIGHT...** _RIGHT SORRY, CONTINUE..._ _ **He was with Emma...**_ _YOU SAW HIM WITH THAT BITCH..._ _ **Yeah he was...**_ _HE'S FUCKING DEAD..._ **WHAT EXACTLY WAS HE DOING WITH EMMA...** _ARE YOU A IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THEY WERE DOING..._ **WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WHAT WHERE THEY DOING...** _ **About to have sex...**_ Looking smugly at Gold, Zelena said _SEE NOW CAN I RAGE ABOUT THE BASTARD..._ **MAYBE INSTEAD OF RAGING ABOUT THE BASTARD, YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT YOUR SISTER...** Deflating at the statement, Zelena looked to Gold and Jefferson with tears in her eyes saying, _I... I... WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL REGINA..._ **THE TRUTH DEARIE...** _I CAN'T IT WILL KILL HER..._ _ **She needs to know that he's still cheating...**_ _I KNOW I JUST..._ **SHE DEFINITELY NEEDS TO HEAR IT, SOONER RATHER THAN LATER...** _YOU KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT..._ **EXCUSE ME...** _YOU BROUGHT GRAHAM INTO HER LIFE..._ Hanging his head Gold knew he couldn't argue because she was right he had brought Graham into Regina's life and he was secretly hoping that apart from Neal no one else will figure out that he's also the reason why Emma is here. **I KNOW THAT I BROUGHT HIM INTO HER LIFE BUT I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS...** _REALLY YOU NEVER GOT THIS IN ANY OF YOUR SO CALLED VISIONS OF THE FUTURE..._ **OF COURSE NOT, IF I HAD I WOULD NEVER HAVE CHOSEN HIM TO HELP REGINA...** _ **Wait you expect us to believe that the dark one actually cares about someone other than himself...**_ **I DO CARE ABOUT REGINA...** Jefferson began laughing aloud saying, _**And people say I'm the crazy one, your crazy if you've convinced yourself that your dark soul can care...**_ **ZELENA YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT REGINA...** _I KNOW, I JUST..._ _ **What, you know he cares, have you got your head in the clouds...**_ Pointing straight at Gold before continuing, _**This monster doesn't care about Regina...**_ _JEFFERSON HE DOES..._ _ **He tried to train her in dark magic, he wanted her to cast his curse and if Graham hadn't betrayed him and ran away with Regina he would have broken her completely then used her for his own selfish reasons...**_ **YOUR RIGHT I DID WANT REGINA TO CAST MY CURSE TO BEGIN WITH BUT I CHANGED MY MIND...** _ **Why...**_ **WHAT DOES IT MATTER...** _ **You are lying, the only reason you didn't use her was because Graham...**_ **GRAHAM DID EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD HIM TO DO...** _ **You expect me to believe that you wanted Graham to run away with Regina...**_ **YES...** _ **Bullshit...**_ **YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF YOU BELIEVE ME BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S THE TRUTH...** _ **WHATEVER...**_ _GOLD TELL HIM..._ **ITS NONE OF HIS BUSINESS... Tell me what...** _THE REASON WHY HE CHANGED HIS MIND AND DIDN'T USE REGINA..._ _ **Because Graham...**_ _NO..._ _ **No...**_ _GOLD JUST TELL HIM..._ **REGINA IS... REGINA IS MY DAUGHTER...** _ **What the... is this a joke...**_ **DOES IT LOOK LIKE WERE LAUGHING...** Looking at Zelena, Jefferson said _**Please tell me this is a joke...**_ _I CAN'T..._ _ **His he...**_ _NO, HE'S NOT MY FATHER ONLY REGINA'S..._ _ **I'm guessing Regina doesn't know...**_ _NOT YET AND TRUTHFULLY WE WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY..._ _ **Trust me no one will hear it from me...**_ **I DON'T TRUST YOU BUT SINCE WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES TO BE DEALING WITH RIGHT NOW, LET'S BOTH FORGET IT...** _ **Deal, so are you telling Regina...**_ _NO, WE ARE TELLING HER..._ **WE, I THOUGHT...** _I'M NOT DOING THIS ALONE, I CAN'T..._ With a pleading looking at both men she said, _PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS ALONE..._ and finally getting a nod from both men, all three of them headed into the backroom to inform Regina about Graham but when they entered they found her asleep. What they didn't know that before she fell asleep Regina had sent Graham a message asking him to come home because she needed him.

The next morning Jefferson was back at the pawn shop having promised Zelena he would be there so they could tell Regina about Graham and when he entered Gold and Zelena were standing at the counter looking exhausted having not had much sleep. Soon as he saw them he said, _**Is Regina awake...**_ GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO... _**Morning is Regina awake...**_ **NOT YET...** _ **Is she ok, it's not like her to sleep in...**_ Answering rather quickly saying, _SHE'S FINE..._ both men raised their eyebrows at her and gave her a look knowing that she was lying so letting out a sigh she said, _FINE IF YOU MUST KNOW REGINA IS PREGNANT..._ **SHE'S WITH CHILD...** _ **Why didn't you mention this last night...**_ _BECAUSE IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU TOLD US..._ _ **Nothing, are you serious this changes everything...**_ _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS CHANGES NOTHING..._ _ **It does, we can't tell her...**_ _WE NEED TO TELL HER..._ _ **No...**_ _YES..._ Watching them argue with each other on whether or not to tell Regina, Gold finally got involved saying, **JEFFERSON IS RIGHT...** _WHAT..._ _ **See I told you...**_ They began arguing yet again so Gold said, **IF YOU BOTH WOULD LET ME FINISH, JEFFERSON IS RIGHT REGINA'S PREGNANCY CHANGES EVERYTHING BUT IT ONLY MEANS WE NEED TO TELL HER EVEN MORE...** _ **We can't...**_ _WE ARE TELLING REGINA..._ _ **No...**_ _Telling me what..._ Three heads whipped round to find Regina staring at them and now seeing her they all were having a silent argument within their heads on what to do for the best and realizing that none of them had spoken yet Gold said, **GOOD MORNING REGINA...** _Good morning, what do you need to tell me..._ _ **We... I...**_ _WE NEED TO... Graham..._ _ **What...**_ But Jefferson never got a answer as Regina ran up to Graham who had just entered without anyone realizing as all three had there attention focused solely on Regina. They watched as Graham wrapped Regina into a hug saying, **Sorry it took me so long to get here...** _HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE... I texted him last night to let him know what was happening... LAST NIGHT AND YOUR JUST TURNING UP NOW... Zelena don't... DON'T WHAT REGINA, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE COME TO YOU LAST NIGHT AS SOON AS HE GOT THE MESSAGE ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER... Zelena stop..._ **No it's fine, if you must know I only got the text this morning and I headed straight here...** _WHAT TOO BUSY LAST NIGHT TO CHECK YOUR MESSAGES..._ **NO...** And looking at Regina he said, **I'm sorry my phone was on silent...** _SOME EXCUSE..._ Glaring at her sister Regina added, _It doesn't matter your here now..._ **Yeah, are the children awake...** _Not yet but why don't we wake them and go to grannies for breakfast..._ **Sounds good...** _Ok I will get them..._ Walking into the back to wake her children, Graham stood with three set of eyes shooting him daggers before Zelena said _WE KNOW EXACTLY WHY YOU DIDN'T COME LAST NIGHT AND YOU BETTER TELL MY SISTER THE TRUTH..._ **I am telling the truth...** _YOU LYING SON OF A..._ But stopping when Luka came rushing out the back straight into her daddy's arms and they stood watching them leave to go to grannies as a family. Once the door closed Zelena turned to the two men saying, _THANKS FOR YOUR HELP..._ _ **Sorry I just... I...**_ **YOU SEEMED TO BE HANDLING IT FINE ON YOUR OWN...** _WHATEVER..._ Then they too left to go to grannies.

The family entered grannies and took their usual booth, ordering breakfast then whispering quietly so their children couldn't hear Regina asked, _Are you coming home now..._ **Regina I...** _Please Graham, I need you at home..._ **I know but...** _Ok it's fine, forget I asked..._ Looking over she sees her sister, Jefferson and Gold come in and adverts eye contact with her sister as she sees her looking over worried. **Regina please just hear me out...** _I said its fine Graham..._ **Then why are you acting like that...** _Like what..._ **Like a, you know what just forget it...** _Graham please, I just..._ **Is this your sister getting in your head about me...** _What, no I was just asking if you where coming home..._ Seeing him look over at her sister and receiving death glares from the three of them Regina let out a sigh saying, _Graham don't let them get to you..._ **It's not easy when all you get is daggers and accusation flung at you...** _Do you want to leave..._ **No... Yes, actually no lets finish breakfast then leave...** _Ok..._ Finishing their breakfast they went to leave but Zelena stood to prevent them from getting out saying, _DID YOU TELL HER... Zelena get out of the way... YOU BETTER TELL HER BECAUSE I WILL..._ **Why don't you listen to your sister and get out of the way...** _WHAT YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T..._ **Believe me you don't want to know...** _Please both of you stop, Zelena get out of the way... REGINA I... Don't bother Zelena, you better stop because if you keep causing trouble then you will be finding somewhere else to live... REGINA... Get out of the way..._ Stepping away Regina stormed out clearly upset with Graham and the children following behind her. Catching up Graham grabbed her saying, **Regina wait...** _Don't Graham..._ **I'm sorry, I just...** _Let's just take the children to the park for a while..._ **Regina...** _I said don't Graham, please I just want to have a day with my family and no argument..._ Sighing aloud he said, **No arguments...** For the rest of the day they spent it at the park having fun with the children as a family before heading home for dinner. Later that evening once the children were asleep Regina went to the study to find Graham with a drink in hand slumping down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder she said, _Are you leaving now..._ **I can stay a little longer...** _Hmmm can you stay the night..._ And turning her head into his neck she began kissing him. Faster than Regina thought possible Graham had her on her back and in between kissing her asked, **Now why would you want me to stay...** Giggling she began lifting his shirt saying, _I'm sure you can figure out the reason why I want you to stay..._ Pulling his shirt off completely he tossed it to the side, then leaning down began kissing her and putting her arms on his back Regina began rubbing but stopped saying, _Graham is their something wrong with your back..._ **What no, I don't think so...** _Let me see..._ Still kissing her he said, **Later...** _No, now there's something wrong..._ Getting up he showed Regina is back causing her to gasp aloud at the state of it she traced her hands over the many different scratch marks before saying, _Graham your back is all scratched up..._ **It is...** _Yes, how did it happen..._ facing her he said, **I don't know, I must have caught it on a branch...** _There's a lot there for it to be from a branch..._ **You don't believe me...** _I didn't say that, it's just there is a lot... I'm going to get the first aid kit..._ Pulling her back before she could leave Graham trapped her between the wall and himself saying **It's fine, I will rub some earth on it later...** _Mud, you do realize that we don't want it to become infected..._ Starting to kiss her again and snaking his hand into his underwear he said, **It will be fine...** _Graham you can't rub mud on them, they will become..._ But she never got to finish as Graham plunged four fingers into her tight wet core causing her to grip his arms tightly saying, _Graham..._ **You want me to stop...** _Your back..._ **Is fine but if you want I will stop...** Seriously debating whether to stop or not, Regina got her answer when Graham started to slowly remove his fingers but just before they were completely removed he slammed them back in and gripping him even tighter Regina said, _Don't stop..._ **Stop...** _No don't..._ **My back...** _Oh god Graham shut up and don't you dare stop..._ Laughing into her neck Graham said, **Now you want me too continue...** Glaring at him jokingly Regina waved her hand leaving them both naked and grabbing his semi hard member, stroking him gently she leaned into his ear and before nibbling gently on his lob whispered seductively, _Do you want me to stop..._ **Hmmm never...** Removing his fingers from her core knowing that she was wet enough for him but before she could protest he lifted her up and wrapping her legs around him he slowly lowered her onto his shaft. Walking backwards he sat upon the couch and gently started bouncing Regina up and down, what started out to be slow and gentle soon became harder and faster as Regina clung tighter to Graham meeting him thrust for thrust and with the couple being so engrossed in each other they didn't hear the front door open. Zelena stood in the hall hearing them have sex and with what she knew about Graham she really wanted to stop it but not wanting to get anymore on her sister's bad side she went directly to her room without saying a word knowing that Gold and Jefferson would be here in the morning.

The next morning Regina made her way to the kitchen smiling happily but it soon fell from her face when she found not only Zelena there but Gold and Jefferson as well so looking to each of them she asked, _Why are you all here... WE NEED TO TALK... I don't have time, I need to make breakfast for Graham before he leaves..._ **LEAVES AND WHERE EXACTLY IS THE HUNTSMAN GOING...** _Not that it's any of your business but he needs a few more days to help with his wolf..._ **AND YOU BELIEVE THAT...** _Excuse me... REGINA THAT'S NOT WHY HE'S GOING INTO THE WOODS... Get out... WHAT... You heard, fuck Zelena are you jealous... I'M NOT JEALOUS... Really then why are you trying to ruin my relationship with Graham... I'M NOT THE ONE RUINING IT, HE IS... No, it's you..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Jefferson don't get involved... HE'S ALREADY INVOLVED... Because of you... NO BECAUSE HE SAW GRAHAM HAVING SEX WITH EMMA IN THE WOODS... Omg your unbelievable stop lying... JEFFERSON TELL HER..._ _ **I'm sorry Regina but I did...**_ _So she's got you lying for her too..._ _ **Regina please you know me and believe me I don't want it to be true but it is...**_ _No he... No he wouldn't... REGINA... No..._ **HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED ANYTHING OFF LATELY...** _No, i..._ And remembering the scratches on his back Regina stopped talking but noticing the change within her Zelena asked, _WHAT IS IT REGINA... Nothing... It's not... Graham wouldn't do this..._ _ **Regina he's already done it...**_ _No, that was different..._ **IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME DEARIE BUT IF YOU WANT PROOF I BROUGHT THIS...** And pulling the dream catcher out he added **I'M ASSUMING WE ALL KNOW HOW THIS WORKS...** And with nods from the other three he held it up to Jefferson's head before turning to Regina saying **DO YOU WANT TO DO THE HONOURS...** Nodding her head weakly she took a hold of it and summoning her magic she watched as the image of Graham and Emma appeared before her eyes just as Graham made is presence knowing by saying **What's going on...** _I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER..._ **What the hell are you going on about...** Taking the dream catcher from a silent Regina she tossed it at him saying, _ABOUT YOU STILL BEING WITH EMMA... Looking down to see the image he screamed,_ **This is fake... NO HUNTSMAN IT'S NOT... Regina...** And going to walk towards her he was stopped by the other three standing in his way blocking him from getting to her, **Regina please...** _How could you..._ **I didn't...** _You slept with me last night knowing you had been with her..._ **Regina I didn't...** _The scratches on your back are from her, I'm such a desperate idiot that I let it go when you said it was a branch even thought I didn't believe it..._ **I haven't even seen Emma...** _Stop lying Graham, Jefferson saw you..._ **He's a liar... THE DREAM CATCHER PROVES THAT HE'S NOT... Get out all of you and let me have a talk with my wife...** _There not leaving but you are..._ **Regina please don't do this...** Losing the little bit of control she had left Regina started shouting over and over again, _Get out... Get out..._ Before collapsing to the ground sobbing. Once again trying to get to her but being stopped this time by Jefferson saying, _**You've done enough damage...**_ **Me this is on you and your lies...** _ **I'm no liar, now get out...**_ **I will kill you for doing this...** _STOP WITH THE THREATS GRAHAM AND GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU..._ With one last look to Regina, Graham said before leaving **I didn't do this and I will prove it too you Regina...** And with that he left.

Elsewhere Emma stood watching the events unfold through the mirror as a man came up behind her and placing his head upon his shoulders they watched until Graham left and then waving her hand she took the image away and stared into the reflection of her and Graham. The man smiled not like Graham at all saying I see our plan is working. Pushing him off Emma looked at him hard before removing the spell making him look like Graham off, now we move on to the next part and as Graham you will kill Jefferson. Admiring his true look within the mirror he answered with whatever you want love.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Notes**

 **Graham's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in italic bold letters**_

 _LUKA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS_

 _ **RUBY'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD ITALIC LETTERS**_

 **JEFFERSON'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS ( GRANNIES DINER )**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Several days had past since Graham's infidelity was revealed to Regina, Zelena was becoming very worried as yet again this morning Regina was refusing to get out of bed and the children were starting to question where she was so calling Granny to take the children Zelena decided that she had to have it out with Regina. Preparing a small breakfast she headed up to the master bedroom to find Regina laying back staring up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes she said, _**Regina...**_ But got no reply so a little louder she tried again _**Regina...**_ _What do you want Zelena..._ _ **I made you some breakfast...**_ _I'm not hungry..._ _ **You have to eat Regina...**_ And placing the tray in front of her she continued, _**Even just a little bit...**_ _No, I'm not hungry..._ _ **You have to eat...**_ _Leave me alone..._ _ **You need to eat...**_ _Get out..._ _ **No, if you won't eat for yourself then do it for your baby...**_ Placing a hand upon her stomach, Regina broke down completely into tears so removing the tray Zelena got onto the bed beside her little sister and wrapping her arms around her she softly whispered words of comfort until Regina calmed down a little. _What did I do wrong..._ _ **This isn't your fault...**_ _It... I... Then why would he do this to me..._ _ **I don't know but...**_ _What..._ _ **I know that no matter what he doesn't deserve you...**_ _I... I... I still love him..._ _ **Of course you still love him...**_ _What's wrong with me..._ _ **There's nothing wrong with you...**_ _How can I still love him after all he has done..._ _ **Regina a part of you will probably always love him, he is the father to your children and both of you will have that as a connection for the rest of your lives...**_ Staring intently at her sister Zelena continued, _**It's ok for you to still love him...**_ _Then why does it feel so wrong..._ _ **What do you mean...**_ _My head and my heart is at war..._ _ **Both wanting different things...**_ _Yes, my heart is saying I love him so forgive him but my head is screaming I hate himso make him suffer as much as I am..._ _ **Regina...**_ _I know I can't let the darkness take over but right now my head is overruling my heart..._ Then with a look of defeat she says, _I'm scared Zelena..._ _ **You of all people have nothing to be scared of...**_ _Really..._ _ **Of course, Regina your the strongest person I know...**_ _I don't feel strong..._ _ **Seriously Regina look at the life you had...**_ _It wasn't all that bad..._ _ **It wasn't all that good either, I actually have something to confess to you...**_ _What..._ _ **You know how our mother abandoned me and that the wizard helped me find out who she was, which in turn made me discover you...**_ _Yes..._ _ **Well what I never told you was that to begin with I actually hated you...**_ _You hated me..._ _ **Yes and truthfully I was jealous because I couldn't figure out what made you so special that our mother would keep you but throw me away...**_ _Zelena I'm sorry..._ _ **You have nothing to be sorry for, I eventually realized that but back then I was in such a dark place that I allowed the hatred and jealousy fuel me which made me become the infamous wicked witch of the west...**_ _I'm the reason you became evil..._ _ **No though I did use you as a excuse for my behaviour for awhile...**_ _Am I really that bad of a sister..._ _ **What no I blamed you because I didn't want to admit to that I had turned myself dark, do you know how I was defeated...**_ _Not really but according to the movie..._ _ **Omg don't talk to me about that movie, I mean really a bucket of water defeated me...**_ _Is Dorothy real..._ _ **Stupid movie making me out to be a joke...**_ _Zelena..._ _ **What...**_ _Was Dorothy real..._ _ **Yes but she definitely didn't defeat me with a bucket of water...**_ _Ok no bucket of water but she did defeat you..._ _ **I wouldn't say defeat but with Glinda the good witch's help she did weaken me...**_ _How..._ _ **With this...**_ And with a tap of her finger Regina could see the necklace that she had saw her sister wear daily. _Do you still have to wear it..._ _ **No it's just a ordinary necklace now...**_ _Then why do you still wear it..._ _ **As a reminder to not let the darkness take me over again...**_ _What did the people of Oz do to you..._ _ **They wanted me to be executed...**_ _Omg..._ _ **Don't get me wrong I really don't blame them because I was awful...**_ _What changed their minds..._ _ **Glinda being the good witch she is, she convinced them I deserved a second chance and she also made me realize how harshly I was judging you without actually taking notice of the life you had...**_ _What do you mean..._ _ **Well I convinced myself that you had this perfect life...**_ _Zelena my life..._ _ **Please let me finish...**_ _Ok, sorry..._ _ **Anyway I thought you had this perfect life because our mother loved and kept you when she tossed me away, you were a queen married to a much loved king...**_ _The king..._ _ **I know, I saw exactly what kind of man he was especially at night...**_ _You saw my nights with him..._ _ **Not all of your nights but I saw a few and seeing that it made me feel something I never thought I would feel...**_ And putting her finger under Regina's chin she made her look up at her before continuing, _**I guess the big sister in me came out because I wanted to protect you especially when I saw Rumple get his claws into you...**_ _Rumple..._ _ **I watched as he introduced you to the darkness and how it was slowly taking hold of you so I knew I didn't have much time that I had to get to you quickly before it completely consumed you...**_ _Wait are you the reason Rumple stopped training me in magic..._ _ **I'm the reason he stopped training you with dark magic...**_ _Back then I was so angry that he had stopped but knowing what I know now I guess I have to say thank you..._ _ **No need, what are big sister's for...**_ _I mean it, you saved me from myself..._ _ **Your welcome...**_ _MUMMY..._ getting up to open the bedroom door Zelena looked down at her niece saying, _**Your suppose to be with granny...**_ But not getting to say anything else as Luka pushed passed her and runs to Regina sobbing, looking up to her sister with worry in her eyes Regina quickly took Luka into her arms and attempted to soothe her so they could find out what was wrong. _Luka can you please tell mummy what's wrong... I SCARED MUMMY... What are you scared of... NO..._ _ **I'm going to call granny...**_ _Luka..._ _ **REGINA, ZELENA ARE YOU HERE... Where upstairs...**_ Moments later a worried looking Ruby appeared at the bedroom door breathing a sigh of relief to find Luka was like granny had told her with Regina. _**GRANNY WAS RIGHT...**_ _What..._ _ **SORRY GRANNY SAID THIS WAS WHERE SHE WOULD HAVE POOFED TO, I'M JUST GLAD SHE'S ONCE AGAIN RIGHT...**_ _Ruby what happened..._ _ **LUKA HASN'T TOLD YOU ANYTHING...**_ Rubbing her hands on her daughter's back in a soothing gestures Regina answers, _She said that she's scared, what I want to know is why..._ Looking between both Regina and Zelena she blurted out, _**IT'S GRAHAM...**_ _Graham..._ _ **YES, HE...**_ _Omg is he ok, did something happened to him..._ _ **DON'T WORRY HE'S FINE BUT...**_ _What..._ _ **GRAHAM ATTACKED JEFFERSON...**_ _He, He attacked..._ _ **Ruby tell us exactly what happened... OK, JEFFERSON WAS JOKING AROUND WITH KIDS WHEN GRAHAM CAME IN AND BEFORE ANYONE COULD DO ANYTHING GRAHAM JUST LAUNCHED AT HIM SCREAMING THAT...**_ but suddenly stopped causing both Regina and Zelena to look at her saying, _What did he say..._ _ **Ruby was Graham saying... I'M SORRY REGINA BUT HE WAS SCREAMING THAT JEFFERSON WAS TRYING TO STEAL HIS FAMILY FROM HIM AND THAT HE WOULD KILL HIM BEFORE EVER LETTING THAT HAPPEN... Graham is fuc... REGINA...**_ Clinging tightly to her daughter she asks, _Are Henry and Luna ok..._ _ **THEY WERE A LITTLE SHAKEN BUT THEIR OK NOW, CURRENTLY MUNCHING ON ICE CREAM, BEFORE ANY OF US COULD GET TO LUKA SHE POOFED AWAY BUT GRANNY DID SAY THIS WOULD BE WHERE SHE WAS HEADING, I WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER BUT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH THE STRENGTH TO GET GRAHAM OFF JEFFERSON... Is Jefferson ok... HE'S FINE I DIDN'T REALLY GET A CHANCE TO SEE ALL HIS INJURIES BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE SURE LUKA WAS OK SO I HEADED STRAIGHT HERE AFTER I GOT GRAHAM LOCKED IN GRANNIES OFFICE...**_ _Is Graham..._ _ **Seriously are you worried about him right now...**_ _Zelena, I..._ _ **APART FROM BEING EXTREMELY ANGRY GRAHAM IS FINE...**_ _Ok, thanks Ruby..._ Mumbling out, _**Unbelievable...**_ Zelena left the bedroom. _Would you mind watching Luka while I get dressed..._ Bouncing up and down on her feet she was clearly nervous as she was picking up the tension between the sister's about Graham she says, _**NO PROBLEM, COME ON LITTLE PUP LETS HEAD TO THE KITCHEN WHILE WE WAIT FOR MUMMY TO GET DRESSED...**_ Getting dressed as quickly as she could Regina once ready headed downstairs to find the other three waiting so making her presence known they all soon where heading out the door and going to the diner.

 **Grannies Diner**

Ignoring the stares of the people in the diner Regina went straight to her children while Zelena made her way to Jefferson, once making sure all her children were ok she then went to Jefferson also and upon seeing the damage Graham had done she slowly lowered herself into the chair across from him saying, _Jefferson I'm so sorry..._ **IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT REGINA...** _ **The only one to blame for this is that bastard Graham...**_ Sighing heavily Regina says, _I'm sure Graham is sorry, he..._ _ **What the fuck your sure he is sorry, let me guess your probably also sure he regrets it...**_ Glaring at her sister Regina continued, _Yes I am actually, Jefferson..._ _ **Can you move...**_ _What..._ _ **I want out...**_ _Zelena please..._ _ **I refuse to sit here and listen to you make excuses for that prick, now let me out...**_ Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene, Regina got up to let her out then watched her walk over to sit with the children before she once again sat down and turning her attention back to the matter at hand she finds Jefferson staring at her. Waving her hand at him the healing process began as she whispered sadly, _I'm not trying to make excuses for him..._ **YOU ARE...** _I... I... He's really struggling..._ **I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT BUT I DO KNOW THAT HE IS LOSING CONTROL...** _Jefferson please you of all people need to understand..._ **WHY BECAUSE I'M THE CRAZY ONE IN TOWN, THE MAD HATTER...** _No that's not what I..._ **THEN WHAT EXACTLY IS IT I NEED TO UNDERSTAND...** Many things ran through Regina mind before she finally answered, _I... I... Truthfully I just don't know what's going on with him anymore..._ Looking sadly towards the door she knew Graham was in she continued, _I want, No actually I need him to get better..._ **YOUR GOING TO FORGIVE HIM FOR EMMA AGAIN AND TAKE HIM BACK...** _No I'm not, I just..._ **YES YOU ARE, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY...** _Jefferson I am not forgiven or taking him back but I can't..._ **CAN'T WHAT...** _This isn't him Jefferson, he wouldn't do all the things he has been doing..._ **REGINA...** _Maybe Emma has done something to him..._ **REGINA...** _Maybe I should talk to Gold, he might know..._ **REGINA...** _What..._ **YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY BECAUSE YOU ARE IN SERIOUS DENIAL...** _I'm not..._ **YOU ARE, I GET IT REGINA YOU NEED TO FIND A REASON FOR WHAT GRAHAM HAS DONE BUT THE ONLY REASON IS GRAHAM HAS WILLINGLY CHOSEN TO DO ALL THOSE THINGS... HE WENT WITH EMMA NOT JUST ONCE BUT SEVERAL TIMES...** _Jefferson please stop..._ Noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks he felt guilty so getting up he slides in next to her and wrapping his arms around her Regina places her head on his shoulder before whispering sadly, _Why would he do this to me, I gave him everything..._ **THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WILL NEED TO ASK HIM BUT I FOR ONE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULD DO THIS TO YOU...** _I need to go speak to him..._ **I KNOW YOU BUT SERIOUSLY REGINA I WOULD WAIT A WHILE BEFORE YOU GO TO HIM, HE'S REALLY OUT OF CONTROL...** _Jefferson he wouldn't..._ **HIT YOU...** _You don't have to worry he may have hurt me but I know that he would never raise his hands to me..._ **REGINA I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TO STAND UP AND SAY NO IF ANYONE WAS TO SAY GRAHAM WOULD HIT YOU BUT NOW WITH THE WAY HE IS I'M NOT SO SURE...** _You don't trust Graham..._ **NO I DON'T ESPECIALLY NOW...** _Then trust me..._ Sighing heavily he looked at Regina before saying, **FINE BUT DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AND BE CAREFUL...** _I..._ **PROMISE ME...** _I promise to be careful..._ **OK, I GOT TO GET BACK FOR GRACE...** _Omg sorry Jefferson I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have kept you so long..._ **DON'T WORRY ABOUT I WILL CALL YOU LATER...** _Ok..._ Standing up he took one more look at her before planting a kiss on her forehead saying, **JUST BE CAREFUL...** And with a wave towards Zelena he left. Getting up Regina slowly made her way towards her sister, sitting down she began fidgeting nervously with her hands before saying, _Zelena..._ _ **What...**_ _Could you keep a eye on the children while I go speak to Graham..._ _ **Your actually going to go talk to him after what he's done...**_ _I have too..._ _ **No you don't...**_ _Fine I'll ask granny instead..._ Standing up Regina was stopped when Zelena grabbed a hold of her hand saying, _**Wait you don't have to ask granny, I will watch the children...**_ With a nod of her head and a whispered thank you Regina kissed all three of her children's foreheads telling them to be good before going to speak with their father. Opening the door to the office Regina was taken aback by the damage done by Graham to the room so stepping towards him and using her foot to nudge a sitting Graham she said, _What the hell is wrong with you..._ Hearing her voice Graham's head shot up to find Regina staring down at him with rage in her eyes so standing up he said, **What are you doing here...** _Seriously why do think I'm here..._ **Someone told you...** _Told me how you attacked Jefferson for no reason and obviously destroying grannies office..._ **Who told you...** _It doesn't matter who told me, you..._ **Was it Jefferson...** _Omg is that all you care about..._ **It was him wasn't it...** _No..._ **Of course it was him, it's exactly what he wants...** _Oh really then why don't you enlighten me on what exactly it is he wants..._ **You...** Shaking her head she muttered rather loudly, _Your unbelievable..._ **Just hear me out...** Waving her hand to restore the room back to what it previously was before Graham destroyed it she sat down on the chair since it was no longer broken saying, _I'm listening..._ **He loves you Regina...** _We both have love for each other Graham but it's only in friendship nothing romantic..._ **That's how you feel but not him, he's trying to replace me...** _Replace you..._ **Yes he wants to be your husband and father to my children...** Watching him pace back and forwards while rambling on about Jefferson trying to replace him was started to give her a migraine so grabbing a hold of one his hands as he stepped in front of her to stop him. Pulling him down till he was kneeling directly before her, she placed both hands on his face making him look her in the eyes saying, _I'm going to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth..._ **Ok...** Taking a deep breath she continued, _Are you on drugs..._ **You think I'm on something...** _Yes, No, I don't know I'm just trying to understand why you are being like this..._ **Well it's not fucking drugs...** _Then what is it because we both know that it's more than just your wolf affecting you..._ **I haven't had to deal with the wolf in me for twenty eight years, I'm sorry I let it overwhelm me but I don't deserve my wife calling me a junkie...** And pulling her hands from his face he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. _I didn't say that you were a junkie so don't put words in my mouth..._ Silence descended upon them until Regina blurted out, _Omg they were right..._ **Who was right...** _What..._ **You just said they were right...** _I did..._ **Yes, want to tell me what that's about...** _It's nothing..._ **Doesn't sound like nothing...** _Forget about it..._ **No...** _Fine, a few people have brought it to my attention that I'm looking for excuses with your behaviour instead of seeing what's right in front of me..._ **What's in front of you...** _A violent prone cheating bastard..._ **Regina...** _Don't Graham..._ **I love you...** _No you don't..._ Walking back over to her he pulled her up into his arms saying, **Don't say that, you know I love you...** _I want a divorce..._ Fallen to his knees with his arms still around her and placing his head upon her stomach where their unborn child lay he broke down saying, **I'm sorry, please forgive me...** _Let me go..._ **I won't let you go, if your just going to leave me...** _Let me go now..._ **No...** Using the little strength she had left Regina pried his arms off, removing both her engagement and wedding ring she put them into his hand saying _Goodbye Graham..._ Leaving Graham sobbing on the floor, Regina left rather quickly and with a nod towards granny and Ruby she got a sister and children before proofing home. Once their Regina herself broke down finally letting all the pain out that she was trying so hard to hide, seeing this Zelena wrapped her arms around her tightly hugging her and was soon joined by both girls who didn't understand what was wrong but could see their mom was upset. Later that night with the children in bed, Zelena went back downstairs to find Regina sitting staring at a photograph of her and Graham with tears running down her face she was just about to approach her when someone began banging on the front door so making her way over quickly to answer it she was about to give the person on the other end a piece of her mind but upon laying eyes on what was on the other side Zelena let out a scream. Hearing the scream Regina rushed over to stop completely in her tracks horrified by what she was seeing.

 **Author Notes**

So sorry it took so long for a update but I struggled to get this chapter right, I'm still not a 100% sure about this but wanted to put something up for you guys.

Read, Review And Follow

Thank you :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Notes**

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters_

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in bold italic letters**_

 **Cora's dialogue will be in bold letters**

 _GRACE'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS_

 **MR GOLD'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS**

 _ **NEAL'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC BOLD LETTERS**_

JEFFERSON'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL NORMAL LETTERS

 **Chapter Thirty**

Both women stood completely shocked, unable to move as they stared at the face that had haunted both their dreams but for very different reasons and didn't snap out of it until they heard Cora say, **Are you two just going to stand gawking at me or are you going to help me with this child...** Regina being the first to come to her senses finally looked at the blood soaked child within her mother's arms and upon recognizing who it was she rushes forward. Pulling the child into her own arms she immediately went straight into her study and upon placing the child onto the sofa, she began searching for any injuries but soon realized it wasn't the child's own blood covering her body so leaning over she placed her hand upon the child's shoulder and began gently shaking saying, _Grace..._ Getting no response Regina turned around and growled out to Cora, _What the hell did you do mother..._ **How dare you, this...** And waving her hand towards a unconscious Grace, **Has nothing to do with me...** _ **You expect us to believe that...**_ Scowling at this red head who dared to speak at her like that Cora continued, **Do you know who I am because believe me you better watch your tongue if you know what's good for you...** _ **Oh I know exactly who you are but do you know who I am...**_ **I don't care who you are, I'm here for my daughter...** _ **I'm not surprised, Regina was the only one you ever cared about...**_ **What...** _Zelena I think we have more important things to be dealing with right now, so leave the mommy issues till later..._ Noticing that she had hurt Regina with her comment, Zelena went to apologize but Regina cut in with, _Just don't..._ **Mommy issues...** _Yes mother..._ **Why do I get the feeling that you both know something I don't...** Completely ignoring her mother, Regina once again turned to Grace but enraged by this Cora stormed over and grabbed Regina then slapping her across the face growled out, **Didn't I teach you to show respect...** Before Regina could answer Cora was flung across the room and when she looked up she found a enraged Zelena standing in front of Regina screaming, _**Don't you ever lay a hand on my baby sister again...**_ **Sister...** _Meet Zelena mother, your first born..._ **I... I...** _GINA... Grace..._ Getting on her knees beside the couch Regina asked, _Grace can you tell me what happened... PAPA... What about your papa..._ But the only answer Regina got from Grace was a scream of, _PAPA..._ Before Grace jumped into her arms sobbing. Looking up to Zelena with worry in her eyes Regina said, _I need to go to Jefferson's..._ _ **No you don't...**_ _Of course I do, look at her Zelena..._ And looking down at a sobbing Grace who was still in her arms as Zelena said, _**I'm not saying that no one will go, I'm just... This could be bad Regina...**_ _I can handle it, I... I... Jefferson is my friend, I need to do this..._ _ **No your not...**_ _Excuse me..._ _ **Your pregnant...**_ Both women ignored the gasp from Cora and the mumbled, **I'm going to be a grandmother again...** _Zelena..._ _ **I'll go...**_ _No your not going alone, I will go with you..._ _ **You need to stay here with the children...**_ _I... I..._ _ **Unless you want to leave her with them...**_ And pointing her finger straight at Cora, who answered with, **I wouldn't mind taken care of my grandchildren...** _Never..._ _ **Then it's settled I will go...**_ _Don't go alone..._ _ **I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself...**_ _Please Zelena just don't go alone, take Rumple..._ **I will go with her...** _ **No you most definitely won't go with me...**_ **Both my daughter's would trust the dark one over their own mother...** _ **Yes...**_ _Yes..._ _ **I will go with Rumple...**_ And looking at Cora with a glint in her eye she said, _**But you have to call out to him Regina...**_ Cora was for the first time in a long time completely shocked, she thought that she had kept Regina's parentage a secret but if her eldest knew and she could feel the fear begin to rise within her did Regina or even worse did Rumple know. Well she was about to find out as she heard Regina call out, _Rumplestiltskin..._ Currently sitting with his son he could hear the whisper of his name, his daughter needed him so grabbing his son they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared directly in front of Regina. Before he could get a word out Zelena quickly said, _**No time...**_ And quickly grabbing both men she poofed them to the front of Jefferson's mansion.

Not wanting to deal with her mother Regina decided it would be best to deal with Grace and after some persuasion she got up and taking Grace's hand exited the study calling over her shoulder to her mother, _I'm going to help Grace get cleaned up, you wait here..._ With a nod from Cora Regina headed up to her room with Grace and going into her bathroom began running a bath saying, _Why don't you get undressed dear so we can get you cleaned up..._ But when she turned Grace was just standing staring quite clearly in shock so slowly making her way over Regina gently placed her hand on Grace saying, _Sweetheart..._ But pulling away Grace said, _I WANT MY PAPA... I know and Zelena has gone to get him... I TRIED TO WAKE HIM... Is that when you got the blood on you..._ Nodding her head Grace said, _THERE WAS A LOT... Grace... WHY WOULDN'T PAPA WAKE UP... I'm not sure but... I LEFT HIM... What... THE MEAN MAN THAT HURT PAPA CAME BACK, I COULD HEAR HIM YELLING AT SOMEONE... Grace did he hurt you... NO I GOT SCARED SO I RAN AWAY, I LEFT MY PAPA... Sweetie I need you to listen to me ok... PAPA'S GOING TO BE MAD AT ME... Your papa would never be mad at you... REALLY... Yes..._ Looking at Regina, Grace slowly nodded her head saying, _OK..._ Before yawning and seeing this Regina said, _Let's get you cleaned up and maybe you could try get a little sleep..._ Once she had got Grace cleaned and into bed she was grateful that she fell asleep quite fast so going back into the bathroom she quickly cleaned herself up before placing both her and Grace's clothes into a bag. Then quietly as she could she exited the room and checking on her children to thankfully find them all still sleeping she took a deep breath before heading downstairs to face her mother.

At Jefferson's mansion Gold, Zelena and Neal had entered to find most of the living room destroyed with blood splattered throughout the room but with a quick scan they knew that Jefferson wasn't their so making their way further into the house they soon discovered him covered in blood on the kitchen floor. Rushing towards him Zelena got down on her knees and trying to find a pulse she turns to the others saying, _**I can't find...**_ But let's out a scream when Jefferson suddenly grabs her saying, NO GRAHAM, NO GRAHAM... _**Graham, omg did Graham do this...**_ **ZELENA GET OUT OF THE WAY...** _ **What...**_ But Neal stepped forward and wrapping his arms around her he pulled her away saying, _**WHY DON'T WE HAVE A LOOK AROUND WHILE MY PAPA HEALS JEFFERSON...**_ Looking down she could see Rumple was already in the process of healing so she turned to Neal, and whispered, _**Ok...**_ Walking back into the living room Zelena for the first time really took in the damage to the room and staying to herself, _**Dammit Graham... WE DON'T KNOW THAT HE DEFINITELY DID THIS... Are you kidding me, Jefferson said his name... I KNOW ZELENA BUT LETS NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS UNTIL WE HAVE SPOKE TO JEFFERSON PROPERLY... Fine but I swear if he has done this I will kill him... I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, WHAT ABOUT REGINA... Come on Neal, look at what he's done...**_ And waving her hand around the room to get her point across, _**Would you want someone capable of this around your sister... I DON'T HAVE A SISTER...**_ looking around the room he continued, _**BUT TRUTHFULLY NO I WOULDN'T WANT SOMEONE WHO COULD DO THIS NEAR ANYONE I LOVE...**_ Turning to Zelena once more he noticed a strange look upon Zelena's face, _**WHAT'S WRONG... What, nothing... ZELENA... It's not, look Neal it not my place to tell you... TELL ME WHAT...**_ **THAT REGINA IS YOUR SISTER...** Whipping his head around to face his papa saying, _**REGINA'S MY, MY...**_ **SISTER...** _ **OMG, WAIT IS ZELENA...**_ **NO...** _ **No... THANK GOD...**_ and pulling her in for a kiss but Rumple quickly stopped them by saying, **WE HAVE A PROBLEM...** _ **PAPA... Is Jefferson ok...**_ **NO, I HAVE HEALED HIM BUT HE'S NOT WAKING UP SO IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED MAKING OUT WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL...** Zelena and Neal headed into the kitchen but neither of them noticed that Rumple had put a blood covered mobile into his pocket as he followed them into the kitchen and with the three of them now gathered around Jefferson they poofed straight to the hospital, all three stood watching as Dr Whale wheeled Jefferson away.

Back with Regina she has entered her study to find her mother staring intently at the family photo that she has placed on her desk so slowly making her way over as she was nervous but when Cora didn't say anything Regina quietly said, _Mother..._ **So this is the man you left the king for...** _That man's my husband and is name is Grah..._ **I don't care what is name is...** _Why are you here mother..._ **Why do I get the feeling that I'm not even welcome in my own daughter's home, do you want me to leave...** _I didn't mean..._ **If you want me to leave that badly, why not do what you did before and push me through a mirror...** _That's, I had..._ **To betray me...** _I just wanted to live my own life mother and you..._ **I only wanted what was best for you...** _What's best for me, believe me mother marrying the king wasn't the best thing for me..._ **I made you a queen, gave you a better life than what I had...** _I suffered mother living out your dream..._ **Stop being so dramatic, it couldn't have been that bad living in a life of luxury...** This was how Zelena, Rumple and Neal had found them arguing about the king so stepping forward Zelena was the first to speak, _**Regina are you ok...**_ _Your back, how's Jefferson..._ _ **He's in hospital, what's going on here...**_ _Hospital why, did you or rumple not heal him..._ Realizing that both Zelena and his papa wasn't going to answer because they were currently right now concentrating on Cora so Neal said, _**PAPA DID HEAL HIM BUT...**_ _Omg is he..._ _ **NO BUT HE IS IN A COMA AND WELL DR WHALE SAYS IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD...**_ Fallen back into her chair Regina looks to the ceiling before whispering tearfully, _Do you know who hurt him..._ But silence was what greeted her so looking back at them she watched as the three of them stared wide eyed at each other. _Omg you know who did this..._ _ **Not exactly but Jefferson did say a name...**_ _Who..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Please just tell me..._ _ **He said Graham...**_ _Graham..._ She didn't know what to do but she knew she needed answers so pulling out her mobile she dialled Graham's number but it began to ring within the room and noticing that Rumple was trying to avoid looking at her, she stood and went towards him. _You have Graham's phone..._ **NO...** _Give it to me..._ **REGINA YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT...** _Rumple give it to me right now..._ Putting the phone into her hand Regina stared at the blood covered phone before tossing at the wall screaming, _Graham did this..._ Running out the room she headed straight to her room and crawling into her bed beside Grace, Regina placed a gentle kiss to her forehead whispering, _I'm so sorry..._ Then turning over she grabbed her pillow and for the rest of the night lay silently crying. Zelena had went to go after Regina but Rumple stopped her saying, **GIVE HER SOMETIME TO HERSELF...** _ **You better find Graham...**_ **DON'T WORRY I WILL BUT FIRST I NEED TO DEAL WITH HER...** Waving his hand at Cora he quickly froze her in place before she could make her escape and with a nod of his head towards Zelena and Neal he disappeared with Cora.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Notes**

 **Rumplestiltskin's dialogue will be in bold letters ( Cave Under The Library )**

 _Cora's dialogue will be in italic letters ( Cave Under The Library )_

 _ **Zelena's dialogue will be in italic bold letters ( Cave Under The Library, The Hospital )**_

 _Regina's dialogue will be in italic letters ( The Hospital )_

 **Grace's dialogue will be in bold letters ( The Hospital )**

 _LUNA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC LETTERS ( The Hospital )_

 **LUKA'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS ( The Hospital )**

 _ **WHALE'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL ITALIC BOLD LETTERS ( The Hospital )**_

KILLIAN'S DIALOGUE WILL BE IN CAPITAL NORMAL LETTERS ( The Hospital )

 **Chapter Thirty One**

 **Cave Under The Library**

Cora quickly scanned their surroundings the moment they reappeared and with what she saw, her fear was overwhelming but that was something she would never allow the man standing next to her know so turning to face him she said, _Are you going to kill me because if you are I don't think my daughter Regina would be pleased..._ **Your daughter, right now dearie believe me you better not mention Regina...** _Don't mention the fact my daughter Regina would be devastated if you killed me..._ Rushing forward Rumple had her by the throat faster than Cora even thought possible and seeing the fear in her eyes he smiled before slamming the black cuff around her wrist saying, **Don't ever speak of my daughter again...** Choking as he removed his hand from her neck she spat out, _Regina is not yours, she is mine..._ **Why didn't you tell me...** _Telling you would not have benefited me or Regina..._ **Benefited...** _Henry could give us a better life..._ **I could have gave you and Regina a good life...** _No if I had of stayed with you, my daughter would never have been queen..._ **She may never have been queen but my daughter would have had a good life, a happy life and most definitely a life full of love...** _Love is weakness Rumple..._ **No Cora it isn't, a life without love is no life at all...** Secretly Cora has been trying to call upon her magic to escape and realizing her magic was gone she blurted out, _What the hell have you done with my magic..._ **It's gone...** _You destroyed my magic..._ **No but that little cuff there does block it, you can't use magic as long as that's on you...** Trying but failing to rip it off, Rumple began to laugh saying, **You can't remove it, someone with magic will have to remove it for you...** _Take it off..._ **No...** With a seductive smile upon her face Cora slowly walks towards him believing that he would fall for her old tricks again but before she could reach him Rumple poofed away and reappeared behind her saying, **That's not going to work dearie...** _Look Rumple I don't know what Regina told you but I did my best with her..._ **Your best, you abused her and killed her true love just to marry her off too a perverted rapist...** _Leopold was a good man Rumple, he wouldn't..._ **I saw what he did, I'm the one who had to heal my daughter after many of the nights she had to spend with that bastard...** _If he was that bad why didn't you take her away from him because though I may have been in wonderland I know she was with him for years, she even gave him a heir..._ **I regret the years I let Regina live with him but...** _You didn't care..._ **I cared more about her than you ever did...** _Really so you never intended for her to cast your curse..._ **What...** _You heard..._ **I may have come into Regina's life for selfish reasons but unlike you the moment I learned she was my blood, I did everything to fix the mistakes I made with her...** _That's what I want to do..._ **I don't believe you...** _Well it's a good thing that the only one I need to believe me is Regina..._ **You will stay away from Regina...** _I'm her mother, you can't stop me..._ **I can and I will because I'm not going to let you hurt her ever again...** _I don't want to hurt her, Rumple I just want to be in her life and get to know my grandchildren..._ **Then prove it...** _How..._ Waving his hand a small wooden box appeared and gasping aloud Cora said, _How did you get that..._ **You forget dearie, I'm the one who trained you...** Then handing it over too her Rumple said the one thing Cora hoped he wouldn't, **Put it back in...** _Rumple..._ **Now...** _You know what this will do to me..._ **Yes, now do it...** Slowly bringing the glowing beating heart to her chest, Cora hesitated for a moment hoping Rumple would change is mind but with a glare from him she began to push the heart back into her chest and dropped to her knees gasping as she became overwhelmed with a flood of different emotions. Shaking Cora got to her feet saying, _I really just want to make things right and not just with Regina, I want to be a better person for both my daughter's..._ **Well there is a lot you need to make right with both girls...** _I know but I can't do anything down here so let's go..._ **Do you take me for a idiot...** _Excuse me..._ **Did you really think putting your heart back would make me believe that you've changed...** _Of course it's changed me, my emotions are back..._ **Not good enough...** _Get out of my way Rumple..._ **Make me...** And laughing he continued, **Aww that's right you can't because no more magic for you dearie...** Storming over Cora pushed him hard saying, _I don't need magic to deal with you..._ Stumbling back from the force of her push Rumple let her walk by towards the exit but before she could reach it he yanked Cora back and forcing her mouth opened poured a clear liquid substance into her mouth, then holding her mouth shut till she swallowed. _What did you give me..._ **You will soon find out but don't worry down here no one will hear your screams...** Then walking to exit he stopped saying, **Oh that's right I forgot you need two people to exit this way...** _I can't get out..._ **Not without help, Goodbye Cora...** _Rumple..._ But unfortunately for Cora he had already disappeared. Reappearing in his shop he was startled when suddenly he heard, _**What have you done with Cora...**_ **I have taken care of her, no need to worry...** _ **You've killed her...**_ **Do I detect a hint of sadness...** _ **No...**_ **Zelena...** _ **Fine yes I'm a little, look I just wanted to ask her somethings only she could have given me the answers too...**_ **Well it's a good thing then that I didn't kill her...** _ **You didn't...**_ Waving his hand towards the mirror in the corner Zelena could see Cora thrashing around on the ground screaming in agony, _**What's wrong with her...**_ **Don't worry it won't kill her...** _ **Are you sure because...**_ **Believe me dearie, right now mommy dearest is just suffering the pain you and Regina had to go through because of her...** _ **Both our pain, you included me...**_ **Of course I did...** _ **Thank you...**_ **Your welcome...** _ **How long will this last...**_ **A few days then I will go release her...** _ **Ok, I better get back in case Regina needs me...**_ **Ok call if you or Regina need me for anything...** _ **I will...**_ With one last glance at her mother, Zelena left the shop and removing the image of Cora Rumple went into the back room.

 **The Hospital**

Three days had passed, Jefferson's had still to wake from his coma and Regina had been bringing Grace by every day but unfortunately Whale couldn't give them any answers as to why Jefferson wasn't waking or even if he would wake so once again Zelena was taken care of Regina's three children while she headed with Grace to the hospital. Upon entering the room Grace become extremely sad when she noticed her papa was still asleep so making her way over she sat on the chair next to his bed and taking his hand said, **Good morning papa...** But with no reply from him Grace started shaking his hand saying, **Your suppose to say it back papa...** _Grace..._ Regina was concerned as she watched Grace climb onto the bed next to her papa and stepping over beside them her heart broke when she saw the tears in Grace's eyes as she kept shaking him saying, **Papa say it back...** _Grace..._ Suddenly she became enraged and slapped her papa as hard as she could across the face screaming, **Say it back...** But before she could hit him again Regina wrapped her arms around her and pulled her off the bed and into her arms holding her close to her chest saying, _Sweetheart please don't do that..._ **He's ignoring me...** _Grace your papa isn't ignoring you..._ **Then why won't he answer me...** _He can't right now..._ **I shouldn't have got mad...** _Sweetie is ok that you got mad, I'm sure your papa understands but why don't you tell him your sorry..._ **Do you think he hears me...** _I'm sure that he hears you and is fighting to come back to you..._ **Ok...** Going back to her papa, Grace takes his hand once again and whispers, **I'm sorry I hit you papa...** For several hours the only sound in the room is the buzzing of the machines monitoring Jefferson, both Regina and Grace having dozed off in the chairs but both are startled awake when the machines start going off loudly but they don't have time to register what is happening because Whale comes rushing into the room with several nurses and they are pushed out. Several minutes passed which seemed like hours for Whale to come out of the room and Regina could tell by his face it wasn't good news but before she could say anything Grace said, **Is my papa ok, can I go back in now...** _ **I'M SO SORRY...**_ **What...** _Grace..._ Looking at both adults Grace could see their saddened faces but not wanting to listen anymore she pushed pass Whale and ran into her papa's room and when both adults caught up to her she was once again on top of her papa shaking and hitting him saying, **Come back papa you promised never to leave me again...** _Grace sweetheart..._ **No, he promised...** _I'm sorry Grace but..._ **No, he won't leave me...** Walking over Regina moved quickly to grab Grace but she began to fight against Regina's hold upon her and clinging even more to her papa saying, **Please papa, don't let her take me...** With Much difficult Regina is able to remove Grace from Jefferson. On the floor of the hospital room Regina was trying to soothe Grace but truthfully she had no words to make things better and when Grace asked, **Please Gina, make papa come back...** Her heart completely broke as she answered, _I can't baby, I'm sorry..._ **I want papa back...** _I know and I wish I could bring him back for you but I can't..._ Tears streaming down her face Grace burrowed further into Regina completely broken and with a wave of her hand Regina took them back home, landing in her bed she lay cuddling Grace until the girls heartbroken sobs stopped and sleep took over. Walking down to her study Regina made a phone call to Whale to make arrangements for Jefferson she had just hung up when she heard her front door slam shut and her sister shouting, _**Luna get back here, right now young lady or do I have to call your mother...**_ _FUCK OFF..._ Hearing that kind of language from her daughter Regina made her presence know by shouting, _Luna Marie Humbert Mills get down those stairs right now..._ Stomping back down the stairs she got in front of her mother yelling, _WHAT DO YOU WANT... Excuse me, who the hell do you think your talking too... I DON'T CARE... I am your mother, do not ever speak to me or any adult like that and to get the message across not only are you going to apologize to me and your aunt but you are grounded... I HATE YOU, I WISH DAD WAS HERE..._ Then bursting into to tears Luna ran out of the house. Luka went to run after her sister shouting, **LUNA WAIT I WANT TO COME...** but when she went to follow Zelena grabbed her, _**You will stay here with your mother and I will go get Luna...**_ **NO I WANT TO GO...** _Luka please come here..._ completely ignoring Regina and looking up to Zelena she said, **AUNTIE ZENA PLEASE, I WANT LUNA...** Noticing the devastation upon her sister's face Zelena went to tell Luka no but Regina answered instead, _It's fine if luka would rather go with you then take her..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Don't it's ok, I will start dinner..._ **Ok, we won't be long...** Walking into the kitchen Regina finally broke down when she heard the front door open and close again. Luna didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she wanted to as much space between home and herself so she just kept running, unfortunately with her not really paying attention she runs out onto the road as a car comes straight at her but a man dressed in black pulled her back before the car hit her. YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING... _SHUT UP..._ _ **Luna...**_ **SIS...** rushing over to her niece she checked her for any injuries before looking at the man who had saved her, _**Thank y...**_ Then noticing who it is says, _**Omg Killian...**_ HELLO LOVE... _**How are you here...**_ THE CURSE LOVE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE... _**Right the curse, wait is Liam with you...**_ Not really wanting to talk about his brother he answered quickly, OF COURSE... And before she could ask anything else he said, ARE THESE TWO YOURS... _**No, there Regina's...**_ REGINA HAS CHILDREN... _**She has three, you didn't know that...**_ Waiting for him to answer but he just continued to stare at the girls so taking both their hands she began walking backwards saying, _**We have to go but thanks again...**_ TELL REGINA I SAID HI... _**Will do...**_ **YOU KNOW MUMMY...** I KNOW YOUR MUMMY VERY WELL... _COME BACK WITH US..._ _ **Luna, I'm sure Killian is too busy...**_ NO ACTUALLY I WOULDN'T MIND SEEING REGINA AGAIN... sensing something off with him but knowing he would never hurt Regina she said, _**Fine...**_ The four of them made their way back to find Regina comforting Grace and upon seeing her friend so upset Luna felt really guilty for secretly hating her but upon hearing a name she hadn't heard before she asked aloud, _WHO IS ELIJAH... Girls..._ _ **Regina what's wrong...**_ **Can I go back to my room...** _Sure sweetheart..._ Waiting till Grace was upstairs she took a deep breath before saying, _Jefferson passed away this afternoon..._ JEFFERSON'S DEAD... and letting his presence known to Regina by finally stepping into the room, _Killian..._ With all the emotion overload of today and it sinking in about Jefferson, Regina burst into tears. Making her way over to her little sister she turned to the girls saying, _**Go upstairs...**_ But when they showed no signs of moving Zelena roared, _**Now...**_ This being the first time their aunt has ever yelled at them both girl's ran up stairs. Killian stood watching the women who had saved his life breaking and the guilt hit him hard but he needed to do what they asked if he was ever to save his brother but it was difficult as he heard Regina say, _I can't do this anymore..._ _ **Regina...**_ _Why did he do this to us..._ _ **I don't know...**_ _I hate him so much but I need him..._ _ **No you don't...**_ _I do..._ And placing her hand upon the small bump that was now there she whispered rather sadly, _I don't want to do this alone..._ _ **Then it's a good thing your not alone, you have me and I will always be here for you...**_ _You won't leave..._ _ **Never...**_ Looking at both Zelena and Killian she felt embarrassed for breaking down so she quickly mumbled out, _I'm sorry..._ _ **Hey you don't have to apologize...**_ SHE'S RIGHT LOVE, WITH ALL YOUR GOING THROUGH IT'S OK TO BREAK... _Thanks, Zelena could you finish making dinner I need to go talk to my daughter's..._ _ **Of course...**_ Going to walk out the kitchen she turned back saying, _I hope you'll stay for dinner Killian..._ I WOULD LOVE TOO... _Good, I won't be long..._ When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped outside the bedroom door as she heard her eldest daughter ask, _GRACE WHO IS ELIJAH..._ **Gina's baby...** _WHERE..._ **WHO'S GINA...** _MUM, GRACE WHERE IS HE..._ **HE... BUT I'M MUMMIES BABY...** _WELL OBVIOUSLY YOUR NOT, NOW SHUT UP AND LET GRACE SPEAK..._ But before Grace could answer Regina did, _He passed away..._ **MUMMY...** and running at her Regina scooped Luka into her arms as she heard her say, **TELL THEM I'M YOUR BABY MUMMY AND NOT ELIJAH...** _Aww sweetie your all my babies but for right now you are my youngest baby..._ Making her way over Regina sat on the bed before saying, _I came up to see if you girls wanted to talk to me about anything..._ Looking directly at Luna hoping that she would talk but Grace asks, **Gina what's going to happen to me now...** _What do you mean..._ **Where am I going to go now papa is gone...** _Well I was hoping you would stay here..._ **Here...** _If you don't want to I will try find something else..._ **No it's, you really want me...** _Of course I do Grace..._ **You still love me...** _You think I stopped loving you..._ **After Elijah you stopped...** _Visiting you..._ **Yes...** _Grace I'm so sorry I took Elijah's death really bad and I went to a really dark place, seeing you brought to many memories back and I just couldn't face them..._ **I'm sorry...** _Grace you have nothing to apologize for, I was in the wrong and I hope you can forgive me..._ Crawling towards her Grace hugged Regina saying, **I forgive you, I love you auntie Gina...** _I love you too Grace..._ Things fixed with Grace a awkward silence filled the room and looking at Luna who was avoided looking at her mother so Regina went to say something to her but Luka blurted out, **MUMMY WHEN WILL DADDY COME HOME...** _I... He... DAD IS NEVER COMING HOME... Luna..._ Finally looking up at Regina with anger in her eyes, _WHAT I'M NOT LYING..._ Then leaning over to her little sister who was clinging tightly onto her mummy she continued, _DADDY IS A... Luna stop it... NO SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT DADDY IS A MURDERER... That's enough Luna... NO, DADDY KILLS PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOU..._ And before anyone can say anything Luna runs into her own room slamming the door. Staring after her daughter Regina was completely shocked but was brought back to reality when she heard the other two girls say, **Auntie Gina... MUMMY...** _I'm sorry girls..._ And standing up she said, _I need to go speak with Luna, will you girls be ok for a few minutes..._ **I'm ok...** _Luka..._ **DADDY NO KILL, RIGHT MUMMY...** Sitting back down she opened her arms so Luka could cuddle into her again and was about to lie to her daughter but Zelena came into the room having heard the yelling and Regina was extremely grateful as Zelena convinced both girls to go downstairs so that she could deal with Luna. Waiting till they had went downstairs Regina entered her oldest daughter's room to find her laying face down on the bed so making her way further inside the room Regina said, _Why would you say such awful thing's, especially in front of your little sister... I TOLD HER THE TRUTH, IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S TOO MUCH OF A BABY TOO HANDLE IT... The truth... YES... So you believe your father killed people because of me... YES... Can you tell me how you came to believe that... MISTER SPENCER SAID IT... Albert Spencer and what exactly did he have to say... I...I... Luna you obviously believe what he said, now tell me... HE SAID THAT DAD KILLED BEFORE AND YOU COVERED IT UP... What... DAD KILLED MISTER GLASS AND NOW GRACE'S PAPA... Sidney, he's saying that your father killed him and I covered it up... YES... That's not true... HE SAID THAT DAD DID IT BECAUSE YOUR A WHORE WHO SPREAD HER LEGS FOR THEM... Luna please don't say things like that, you don't understand what he is calling... I DO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS... Really... YOU HAD SEX WITH THEM..._ Turning her head so that Luna couldn't see the tears that had started making their way down her face Regina asked but truthfully not really wanting the answer, _You believe that I had sex with them... YES, DAD MUST HAVE FOUND OUT AND GOT MAD SO HE KILLED THEM AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT... Well if that's what you believe then..._ But instead of finishing Regina got up and walked out of her daughter's room without another word. Luna couldn't believe her mum had walked out on her so got up and followed behind her as she made her way downstairs. Feeling guilty as she watched her little sister run into her mum's arms asking, **MUMMY WHY YOU CRYING...** _ **Regina...**_ _Let's just eat dinner..._ The dinner was awkward and mostly silent with Killian, Zelena and Luka being the only ones speaking,

Regina was stuck inside her own head.

Luka was eating while sitting on her mother's lap.

Luna was stealing glances at her mother while pushing her food around.

Killian was thinking about his brother wondering how he would feel about the things Killian had done to get him back.

Zelena was also stealing glances at Regina concerned at the fact that she had yet to see her eat anything and from what she could see was drinking a lot of wine.

Grace was staring at Killian clearly afraid because that voice was the one she had heard the night her papa was killed and not wanting to be near him she asked if she could go back to her room after telling Regina that she wasn't really hungry because she had barely touched her food.

After the meal Regina allowed Luka to choose a movie for them all to watch and half way through the movie she was asleep so Regina took her upstairs to bed and heading back down she excused herself to the kitchen where she called Neal to see if Henry was behaving himself. She was pouring herself another drink when Zelena walked in saying, _**Don't you think you've had enough...**_ Not turning to look at her sister she continued to pour more into her glass as she growled out, _No I haven't had enough..._ But as she went to take a drink Zelena snatched the glass out of her hand saying, _**What the fuck are you doing...**_ _What's it look like I'm doing..._ _ **Something you definitely shouldn't be doing...**_ _Give it back..._ _ **No...**_ _Zelena..._ Waving the glass in front before flinging it into the sink causing the glass to shatter she said, _**You are pregnant and definitely shouldn't be drinking...**_ _It's just a few drinks Zelena..._ _ **A few, you drank all through dinner...**_ _So..._ _ **What happened upstairs...**_ _Nothing..._ _ **Really because you haven't been the same since you came down and now your drinking...**_ _Zelena please just get off my back, I don't need this right now..._ _ **I'm doing this because I love you and don't want you to do something that you will regret...**_ Both women had noticed that they had been followed and both whipped their heads around when they heard, _YOUR HAVING A BABY... Go to bed Luna... BUT..._ Still struggling with what her daughter had said to her earlier Regina screamed, _Go to bed now..._ Watching her niece and seeing the tears as she ran from the room Zelena couldn't control her anger as she snapped at Regina, _**That was not fucking necessary, she only asked you a question...**_ But when she saw how upset Regina was she quickly wrapped her arms around her and felt her anger slowly slip away as Regina whispered sadly, _I'm sorry..._ _ **It's ok, I'm going to call Rumple and tell him to deal with mother on his own...**_ _That's tonight..._ _ **Yes but I don't want to leave you like this...**_ _Go Zelena, I'll be fine..._ _ **Are you sure...**_ _Positive..._ _ **Ok but no more drinking and maybe consider apologizing to your daughter...**_ _Zelena..._ But before Regina could say anything else Zelena said, _**I will be back later...**_ And poofed away to join Rumple. Making her way back into the living room Regina took a seat next to Jillian and handed him a drink saying, _You wishing you hadn't come to see me yet..._ Laughing he answered, NEVER, BELIEVE ME EVERY VISIT I'VE HAD WITH YOU HAS ALWAYS BEEN A PLEASURE... _Sure it has..._ And she begins to laugh herself but it's quickly stopped as Killian plants his lips upon her. Giving into the kiss Regina pulls back when killian pulls her into his lap so that she is straddling him saying, _Killian we can't..._ WHY NOT... _We just..._ REGINA YOUR KIDS ARE ALL IN BED AND YOUR SISTER SEEMS TO HAVE GONE SO WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A LITTLE FUN... Once again she thought about what her daughter had said but with a shrug of her shoulders she said, _Fuck it, thanks to Albert Spencer everyone in town probably already believes I'm a whore..._ Not really understanding what she was getting at but really not caring as she was kissing him now with more passion and with her grinding against him it didn't take long for him to become hard. Feeling is hardness Regina waves her hand leaving them both naked and snaking her hand down she takes his erection in hand but before she can lower herself upon him he turns and slams her down on the couch hard so that he is on top the way he likes it, looking up at him Regina once again saw the possessive side of Killian that in the enchanted forest use to excite but also scare her a little if she was honest. Staring at each other Regina was about to tell him to stop as the reality of what she was about to do hit her but before she could say anything she gasped out rather painfully as Killian slammed his entire length into her and with him now inside her she didn't want to tell him now to stop so turning her head to the side as Killian lowered his head to her neck she closed her eyes ashamed that she had let it go this far. With her eyes closed and Killian still kissing her neck they didn't notice the figure enter the kitchen and come out holding a very large kitchen knife or the fact that they were now standing directly behind them, Finally pulling his head up he looked down at Regina with a smile but it turned to a frown when he noticed that not only was her head turned away from him but she seemed to be crying so he stopped moving and when Regina who took a few seconds to realize he was no longer moving turned to look at him. Upon seeing how upset she was Killian started to pull out of her and was about to apologize but before he could get it out he saw blood drop onto her as Regina began screaming and looking down he could see the tip of a knife sticking out his stomach.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank you :)


	32. Question

**Author Notes**

Sorry this not a update but a question

I received a review from a guest reader on one of my stories saying that because of the way I write my dialogue that it makes the story hard to follow so can you guys leave me a review if you think I should change it because I write all three of my stories the same way.

Thank You


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Notes**

Thanks for the reviews and the advice, I have taken all advice on board and changed my format so hopefully the readers who struggled reading my story can read it now without any issues.

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

Killian slowly started to come around only to find himself handcuffed to the bed and still slightly dazed he tried to pull himself free but unable to he mumbled out, "What the hell" not noticing that Regina was standing in the doorway. Clearing her throat Regina drew his attention to her and as usual Killian tried to make a joke out of a bad situation something he always does when nervous by saying, "If you wanted to get all kinky love all you had to do was ask but a note for next time, I'm the one who does the tying up" but completely ignoring him she made her way into the room and stood at the bottom of the bed just staring at him. With Regina not speaking to him Killian once again pulled on the handcuff saying, "How about letting me go?"

The only reply he got from Regina was when she said, "Why Killian?"

"Why what?" he asked truthfully confused at first but then remembering the events from last night he quickly looked down to his stomach expected to find a knife wound only to find nothing so looking back up to Regina he said, "I was stabbed?"

Looking down to where the she saw the knife come through his skin Regina answered honestly, "Yes"

Pissed off he snarled out, "Who was it?" but his question was only met with silence which made him even angrier so he screamed out, "Who the fucked stabbed me?"

Ignoring his outburst Regina asked a question of her own, "Tell me Killian have you done anything recently that would make someone want to stab you?"

One thing came to his mind but their was no witnesses to that so he rather sarcastically answers back with, "You mean something other than fucking you?" Though he did feel guilty afterwards because for a few brief seconds he saw a flash of hurt and shame cross Regina's face but it soon turned to anger as she turned rather fast to leave but wanted to know what happened he said, "Regina wait please, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but will you tell me who stabbed me and why?"

Stopping at the door she had her hand on the handle and she began gripping it hard when she told him, "Grace stabbed you and you know exactly why she did it" then turning to face him once again to see how he would try and talk his way out of it because it was clear by now she knew what he has done. Walking back over Regina said "Look at me Killian"

Refusing to look Regina in the eyes he said, "I don't know what that kid is saying but I never done anything to her" and still not looking at her he mumbled out, "I don't even know who she is"

Grabbing onto this chin she forced him to look at her before saying, "She is Jefferson's daughter and she was their the night you killed her father"

Still hoping that he could get out of the situation he was now in Killian said, "She's clearly making it up" and then trying make it seem like Grace was wrong he said, "Why would I kill Jefferson, he's never done anything wrong to me"

Done with him Regina said one name, "Emma" and watched as the fear entered Killians eyes but she had to ask one more question the one she really wanted the answer to though she was hoping that he wouldn't confirm her suspicions, "Did Jefferson die because of me?"

Seeing the guilty she was clearly feeling but knowing there was no point lying he answered, "Yes, I'm so sorry but Emma saw it as a opportunity to get Graham back"

Trying to hold back her tears Regina whispered, "Why would killing Jefferson get her Graham back?"

Looking at her Killian knew she already knew but answered anyway, "Emma knew you slept with Jefferson and that Graham wasn't happy about it but she also knew she could use it to drive a wedge between you and Graham so she came up with a plan and used me to make it happen"

"Tell me everything, the plan and your involvement?" Then pulling up a chair Regina sat down and gave him a look to let him know that he better not lie to her.

Taking a deep breath before he spoke, "I was brought in to be a spy and gather information about certain people in town including you but then one night Emma came to me and she had something else in mind before I could say no she had changed my appearance so that I looked like Graham and was begging me to fuck her and well you know me I wasn't going to refuse a easy lay so"

Rolling her eyes "Killian I don't want to hear about you and Emma having sex" but then realizing what he had said she asked "Did you just say that Emma made you look like Graham when having sex?"

Clearly annoyed by this fact he huffed out, "Yes, can you believe that I mean look at me I'm handsome who wouldn't want to be with me"

"Omg it was you Jefferson saw with Emma in the woods, Graham was telling the truth" then when it finally sunk in she continued, "Graham said it wasn't him and I didn't believe him, I wouldn't even hear him out"

"Yes it was me but you have to believe me I didn't know that Jefferson was going to see us until Emma told me the next day after learning that Graham had attacked him and when she said that her plan was now set in motion and I would now be killing Jefferson" Lowering his head he continued, "I didn't want to kill him but I had no choice, I had too" but he would soon regret saying this.

Slapping him hard across the face Regina spat out, "You did have a choice" Then slapping him again, "You could have came to me and told me, I could have"

"You could have what Regina, saved him because believe me he would have died no matter what and no I didn't have a choice so don't you dare judge me" he then began to pull on the handcuff once again but this time with even more force. Then looking back at her growled out, "Take these off"

Taking a deep breath before she too lost it with him again she said, "No I won't take them off, do you honestly expect me too after you have admitted to killing Jefferson" then rushing out before he had a chance to say anything, "Was last night part of the plan as well, is that why you slept with me"

Letting out a laugh he said, "No love last night wasn't part of the plan, I was horny and though who in this town his most likely to sleep with me or should I say who is the biggest whore in town and look where I ended up" watching her closely waiting for a reply but he got nothing. Standing back up she couldn't listen to him anymore and turning her back to him she made her way to the door but Regina didn't get very far when she felt a arm snake around her and pulling her back, Killian had managed to finally get free.

His hand now covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I just, they have Liam and I need to do what they want or my brother will die" then resting his head upon her shoulder he said rather sadly, "I don't want him to die, he's all I've got" then he lifted his head back off her asking, "If I remove my hand, do you promise not to scream?"

Nodding her head Killian removed his hand from her mouth then when she slowly turned back around to face him she could see the tears in his eyes and not sure how to handle this new information or a emotional Killian as she has never seen him look so defeated so saying the only thing she could think of, "Let me help you, we can get him back but you have to be honest with me Killian"

Killian asked "You will help me even after everything I've done?" and with the way he was speaking Regina could tell that he didn't truly believe that she would be willing to actually help him.

Thinking about Liam she answered honestly, "I will help but you will still have to face punishment for the murder of Jefferson that I can't and won't help you with" and then taking the handcuff off him she continued, "You will let me put these back on you without argument and I will be back later to go through everything with you"

Sitting back down on the bed willing he took the handcuff and began putting it on himself saying, "Why can't we talk now"

Watching him closely to make sure he was putting it on Regina answered with, "I need to go find Graham, I need to apologize to him for not believing when he said that he didn't cheat on me with Emma again and let him know that we know he didn't kill Jefferson"

Quickly making sure that the he was securely handcuffed once again she went to leave when Killian said, "Graham is being held on my ship, it's docked in the harbour under a cloaking spell but you will be able to find it easily" with a thanks from Regina he watched as she went to rush out before adding, "There's something else you should know, that lad of yours he has given Emma the crocodiles dagger"

Horror and fear filled her face but before she could say anything Rumple's voice rang out behind her saying, "Henry did what" but not waiting for a answer both Regina and Rumple vanished to appear in the clock tower to find that his dagger was gone and both of them did not notice the smug grin that appeared on Killian's face as they left

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner but after receiving some nasty private message, I didn't know if I could continue with the writing. I decided to continue for you guys out there that seems to be enjoying my story and I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer.

I would like to just say though I have never came on here claiming to be a writer or author because believe me I'm not, I'm just a fourteen year old girl who got a idea for a show that I love and decided to share it with you guys.

I appreciate all reviews and messages but I don't like when people are just nasty or mean.

Finally a big thank you to all that have read, reviewed and followed my story you have no idea how much it means to me :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Notes**

Sorry it took so long

Thanks to Princess Miya, Anita and d'evilregal this chapter is for you guys :)

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

With his back to her Rumple growled out, "do you realize what this means" then spinning around so fast he grabbed Regina by the arms before shaking her saying, "does Henry" but noticing the fear in Regina's eyes he slowly let go mumbling, "I'm sorry, it's just"

Then Regina continued for him by saying, "They now have control over you" then running her hand through her hair in frustration she said, "What are we going to do?"

Looking straight at her Rumple said, "I need to have a long conversation with my grandson, he needs to know exactly what he's done and the possible consequences of his action because with them in control they could use me to do anything"

Trying to hold back the sob that was about to burst from her Regina rushed out, "I don't want to choose, Rumple please don't make me?"

Stopping his pacing he once again looked at Regina saying, "Why would I make you choose, wait what would I make you choose?"

Refusing to look at him Regina said, "They have Graham, he's on Killian's ship" then finally looking up at him she continued with, "But you want to go to Henry and I can't do both"

Rumple replied with, "You don't have to choose, You go get Graham and I will go talk to Henry" but sensing her hesitation he realized why so he said, "You don't trust me, well I can assure you that I won't harm my grandson"

Regina began to say "That storybook had me"

Before she could finish Rumple butted in saying, "What does that book have to do with you not trusting me with my grandson?"

Snapping straight back at him Regina said, "Will you let me finish without interrupting me" and when he finally nodded his head to show that he would listen Regina continued with, "That storybook portrayed me as the evil queen, a monster and Henry he believed it so he lashed out at me but I know my son he wasn't lashing out of anger... It was fear"

Noticing the tears and sadness in her voice Rumple couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly as he said, "Regina you are not that person"

Letting out a sigh Regina said, "I know that Rumple but I still failed on the promise I made to myself"

Rumple asked, "What promise"

Taken a deep breath Regina said, "I grew up in fear because of my mother and then Leopold and just like Henry I would lash out but it wasn't anger it was fear that made me do it" then pulling out a piece of paper she handed it to him.

Slowly opening the paper he looked down at the drawing upon it and Rumple said only one name "Elijah"

Head still lowered so that Rumple wouldn't notice her tears Regina said, "Elijah is the reason I was so willing to give Henry away, I made Elijah live in fear and I can't do that to Henry" then after a pause she said, "I've failed all my children, they have all lived in fear" then she said, "Elijah was afraid of Leopold, Henry is afraid of me and the girls at one point were afraid of Graham, I've even let down Grace"

Placing his finger under her chin Rumple raised her head till they where looking into each other's eyes before saying, "You are a amazing mother Regina believe me I know exactly what a bad parent is because I am one and you my dear are definitely not" Then before Regina could deny what he was saying he continued, "Regina you have a lot of issues that you need to deal with and work on but it's not about your skills as a mother, now let's go get that husband of yours and then we will speak to Henry together"

Placing her hand into his outstretched one Regina whispered out "Thank you" just before Rumple transported both off them to the docks.

 **THE JOLLY ROGER**

Once at the dock they both began to feel for the magic they now knew was concealing Killian's ship and found it quite easily so Rumple stepped forward first and slowly took his first steps onto the walkway to board the ship with Regina following closely behind him. With no one above deck Rumple whispered out a "Be careful" before him and Regina entered the door to take them to the lower decks of the ship, slowly and rather cautiously they searched room by room finding nothing until they reached the very last door. It was the smell that hit them first, a strong copper scent with a mix of burned meat and knowing exactly what that smell was Rumple grabbed Regina before she could push the door open saying, "Maybe I should go in myself"

Looking up to him knowing why he was trying to stop her because she also knew what the smell could be but she said, "I have to do this Rumple, please I just" given her a nod of his head to show he understands Regina pushes the door open and thankfully Rumple was right behind her to catch her as her legs gave out at the horrific sight before them. Turning to bury her face into Rumple chest she let agonizing broken whisper of, "Graham" as Rumple rubbed his arms up and down her back in attempt to comfort her.

With Regina still in his hold Rumple took in the horrific scene before him as Graham was hanging from the wrist in the middle of the room his body bruised, bloodied and burned but knowing they couldn't waste anytime Rumple says, "Regina I need you to go wait outside while I check on Graham" but the only response he got from her was a rapid headshake of no and pulling away from him Regina stood up and with a few deep breaths she got her emotions under control before she once again faced her husband.

Stepping over she reached her hand up to Graham's face while saying, "Graham can you hear me?" but she received no response so waving her hands Graham was released from the cuffs and lowered gently to the floor. Kneeling next to him Regina shook Graham softly as she repeatedly said, "Graham please wake up" as she then began healing his many wounds.

After what felt like hours to Regina which really was only several minutes Graham began saying, "Hmmm Reg hmmm Regina" and opening his eyes he tries to sit up but Regina quickly pushes him back down.

Speaking softly Regina said, "try not to move Graham, I'm almost done with the healing then we can get you out of here" and she quickly began pushing her magic into Graham in a hope to heal him quicker but then she heard loud footsteps from above.

Rumple peeked out the room and saw Emma making her way towards them so going over to Regina he said, "We need to go now" and placing his hand onto her he continued with, "Hold onto Graham tightly"

Panicking Regina blurted out, "I haven't healed him completely yet, we can't move him yet"

Grabbing a hold of her to get her attention on him Rumple said, "We don't have time, Emma is coming and we need to get him out now before she realizes we are here" with a nod of her head Regina grips Graham as Rumple takes a hold of her and just as Emma enters the room the three of them vanish to safety but not before they heard Emma scream out in anger at their rescue.

 **Home**

They landed with a crash within the living room scaring all the other occupants but not wasting anytime Rumple said to Cora and Zelena, "Help me get protection up around this house" but they never heard him as they both were watching Regina as she tried desperately to wake Graham so getting in front of them he said louder, "Protection up now" both women jumped slightly at his raised voice and as he asked they began all three of them putting up their strongest protection on the house.

Regina's focus was solely on Graham that she wasn't noticing anything going on around her or the fact that all of the children were now standing behind her as she spoke to Graham saying rather sadly, "Please wake up" then leaning down she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips saying, "Don't leave me"

Several minutes passed before Graham shot up coughing and turning his head to the side he saw his children and Regina looking at him so to help relieve the fear that he could see upon their faces he said rather softly, "I'm ok" but they just continued to stare clearly in shock until Luka suddenly jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

Letting out a laugh he wrapped his arms around his youngest child saying, "Have you missed daddy?" and looking back up at the others he was soon engulfed with hugs from his other family members but he was trying to hide the fact he was in pain because he was just relieved to have his family with him again.

Noticing him flinching in pain and knowing he was trying to hide it from them Regina took a overly excited Luka into her arms before saying to Henry and Luna, "Ok lets not all jump on daddy he is injured"

They started to pull back but Graham took Luka back off Regina before saying aloud, "I'm fine"

Regina couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she said, "Graham you are in pain, so stop trying to hide it" and letting out a small smile thinking she had got through to him when he placed Luka to the side of him.

However Graham quickly wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her onto his lap before stopping the protest she was about to let out by kissing her passionately. Hesitant at first Regina finally gave into the kiss completely until the gagging sounds from their children caused them to pull away giggling as Graham once again said, "I'm fine"

Cora stood back watching her youngest child with tears in her eyes as she recalled because of Rumple's spell exactly what she had caused her daughter to suffer but couldn't stop the small smile that appeared as she watched her with her family and that smile grew even bigger when she watched as Graham lovingly caressed the small bump she had now noticed on Regina. Still smiling she didn't notice Zelena come up behind her until she said, "I hope your not planning to destroy Regina's happiness once again by killing Graham?"

Looking at her eldest child Cora blurted out, "I'm sorry" then looking down at her feet shamefully because she knew that saying sorry wasn't enough for the pain she had caused both her children to go through she continued to say, "I know what I did to you both was wrong but I am hoping that I can make it up to the both of you and that we can have a relationship together"

Not sure how to respond to what Cora was saying Zelena answered back with, "You have a lot to make up for, especially with Regina because truthfully she suffered far greater than I ever did and though I am willing to give you chance Regina might not but believe me if she does and you let me or her down I won't hesitate to kill you"

Hearing the truth within her daughter's threat Cora says, "Thank you for giving me a chance, I promise I will do everything in my power not to let either of you down"

Simply nodding her head Zelena walks towards the reunited family saying, "Regina, you need to come help us with the protection spell" but before Regina could protest because she could see the shock and knew she was about to ask why she gave her a look so that Regina knew that she was needed but not to bring any unwanted attention.

Pulling reluctantly away from her family Regina got up and followed Zelena into the kitchen before saying, "Ok what's going on and why all the show of asking for help instead just saying what's wrong?"

Zelena wasn't the one to answer her question as she heard Rumple say, "I was the one who told her to be discreet and for good reasons" and before Regina could snap at him he said, "We can't allow Henry to know anything so add your protection to the house and I will explain the extra precautions I have put in place"

Not wasting anymore time Regina raised both her hands and channelling her magic she added her own protection to the house saying afterwards, "Ok, I'm listening what else have you done?"

Rumple was about to tell Regina what he had done when Graham walked into the kitchen saying, "What's going on in here, should I be concerned?"

Frustrated by the interruption Rumple said, "Just sit down and listen" about to answer him back but Regina grabbed Graham's arm pulling him towards her and with a look from her, he knew to keep quiet. Waiting for a few seconds to make sure he would not be interrupted again Rumple continued with, "We have a problem" then taking a deep breath he looked straight at them as he said, "Henry... Henry is the problem"

Getting into Rumple's face Graham yelled in anger, "Don't you dare say my son is a problem" then turning on Regina he continued with, "Why are you just sitting there letting him say that about our son?"

Hoping their children hadn't heard Graham's outburst Regina growled out, "Will you keep your voice down, I don't want the children hearing anything" lowering his head shamefully at realizing how loud he was Regina went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Before Regina could continue Zelena said, "Don't worry about the children, I've put a silencing spell up so they won't hear what we are discussing"

With a grateful nod towards her sister Regina once again spoke to Graham saying, "Unfortunately Henry is a problem, he has given"

Pulling out of her hold Graham went to answer Regina but Rumple blurted out, "He has given them my dagger" and with this revelation Graham was shocked into silence then Rumple added, "That's why we can't trust him and also why I've took extra precautions when protecting the house"

Slumping back down onto the chair Graham said out loud, "Why would Henry do this?" Then turning to Regina he said in hope, "Maybe there wrong and Emma" but seeing the sad look upon her face he didn't continue so instead he just said, "Ok what have you done?"

All eyes on him Rumple began saying, "I have made it impossible for Henry to contact Emma in anyway, he can't email or phone or even use a bird to send a message just incase and he will not be able to leave this house without one of you with him" seeing all their shocked faces looking at him Rumple he continued, "I know it's a bit extreme but the only leverage we have right now is that they don't know we now know they have my dagger and as long as they don't expect anything there's a chance to get it back"

Clearly shocked Regina asked, "You think we can get the dagger back?"

Suddenly a voice rang out and for the first time Regina noticed her mother was back when Cora said, "No, I will be the one to get it back as soon as I return to them"

Her shock turning to anger Regina growled out, "Why the hell would I trust you to help?" Then looking at both Rumple and Zelena she said, "Please tell me that neither of you have actually put trust in this women and believe she wants to help us?"

Shamefully they both looked at each other before Zelena was the one to answer with, "Regina we need her help and Cora is doing this to shows us that she really wants to change so that we will give her a chance at having a relationship with both of us"

Letting out a laugh Regina said, "This woman will never change, she will only hurt us because the only person she cares about is herself" then working herself up into a panic Regina struggling to breath stuttered out, "She can't be trusted"

Graham and Zelena both approach her slowly and Graham took her into his arms as Zelena rubbed her back in a soothing manner saying, "We will be careful Regina, if she messes with us then it will be the last thing she will ever do but we have to give her a chance just like you did with me"

Breathing under control Regina grabbed her sister into a hug before whispering in her ear, "You are nothing like her, she is a true monster" then looking at her mother she said, "Ok but you get one chance mother and you better not fail"

With again grateful smile Cora said, "Thank you, I will do everything in my power to protect all of you and get Rumple's dagger back but of I can't I will be able to give you all the heads up on when they are going to attack"

Seeing the obvious flaw to the plan Graham was the one to point it out by saying, "Won't they want to know where you have been all this time?" Then continuing he said, "It could be dangerous especially if they realize you have been here all this time"

Giving Regina a quick look before she spoke Zelena said, "No, we already have that covered and the truth is Emma has something or someone else on her mind right now to take any notice on whether or not Cora is telling the truth about where she has been"

Assuming she was talking about him Graham said, "Me?"

Slightly confused Zelena replied with, "What?"

Looking at the others Graham answered her back with, "Emma will be distracted because of me, You know since Regina rescued me"

Unable to keep the anger from her voice Zelena growled out, "Not everything revolves around you huntsman so sorry to put a dent in your ego but no I don't mean you"

Taken aback by the anger in her face Graham said, "I'm sorry I just" but instead of continuing he said instead, "I'm going to go see the children"

Grabbing him Regina said, "Graham wait don't go" but all she got in return was a kiss to her forehead as he left to go into the living room with his children and as soon as he was gone Regina turned on Zelena saying, "Why the hell would you do that, What the fuck is your problem?"

Lowering her head Zelena mumbled out a quick, "Sorry but it's not him she is distracted with" and before Regina could interrupt she blurted out, "It's Killian"

About to interrupt her sister Regina suddenly stop when she heard the name so instead she said, "Killian why him, how do you even know this?"

Zelena's answered simply with, "Fairies like to talk and I overheard a few today talking about it apparently Emma is not pleased that Killian came here to see you because he was suppose to be keeping a low profile, I'm guessing this is probably also the reason why Emma choose to check and see if Graham was still on the ship" then with a genuine smile she continued, "With you rescuing Graham well she will realize that Killian was the one to tell you because mother didn't even know they had Graham so she had no idea where he was"

Letting out a sigh Regina said, "Ok I guess that will work and they won't suspect mother of anything but where are you going to say you have been and what are we going to do about protecting Killian because we can't let them hurt him"

Rumple answers Regina first question by going up to Cora and without saying anything at first slaps the cuff he had took off her earlier to perform the protection spell back on her once again blocking her magic then grabbing onto her to prevent her hitting the floor he said "Are you ok?"

Letting out a snarl Cora answered with, "I'm fine but maybe give me a warning next time instead of just slamming it on" but when she looked up and saw the slight concern on both of her daughter's faces she smiled saying, "Really I'm fine, it's just blocking my magic"

Showing just how concerned she actually was for her mother though she really didn't want to admit it Regina said, "Is it wise to send you back to them without your magic, what if they don't believe you and you need to escape quickly?"

Waiting for her mother to answer but instead it was Rumple who said, "She won't be lying not technically, Cora will tell them she came to see me in a hope she could get me to join them but I will have overpowered her and put the cuff on blocking her magic so she couldn't get it off and leaving her in the caves under the library" then pausing for second he added, "Also if she has to she can take them there and show them were I left her if they don't believe her"

Regina not knowing what they where talking about was confused so it was Zelena who pointed out the obvious, "That won't work if you remember the elevator going down needs two to work it and your expecting them to believe that she got out without her magic"

This time though Cora was the one to reply with, "I won't be going back alone, You see someone will have seen Rumple taking me down there and will have helped me escape but because they don't possess magic they couldn't remove the cuff so one of them will have too"

Regina was about to ask who the person would be when a voice she hadn't heard since her time in the palace spoke up saying, "Hello your majesty"

Turning to face the person Regina said, "Johanna" before going over and pulling the older women into a hug.

Letting out a hearty laugh Johanna wrapped her arms tightly around Regina before saying, "Sorry to just turn up but your husband let me in and after Cora contacted me earlier and asked me to help I was more than happy too"

Jealous by the affection her youngest daughter was giving Johanna Cora blurted out, "We need to get going now so let's go"

With a another hug Johanna says to Regina, "I guess we will just have to catch up later and you can introduce me to your beautiful family"

Squeezing a little tighter Regina said, "Definitely I want my children to meet you so you better stay safe and come back"

Cupping her face with her hands Johanna kissed Regina's forehead before saying, "Don't worry about me, your mother will keep me safe and when this is all over I will gladly come back to meet those precious little babies of yours"

Stepping back Regina watched as Johanna approached her mother so they could leave but noticing the sadness in her mother's eyes before she turned to leave Regina pulled her into a hug saying, "Please be careful mother, I want my children to hopeful get to know their grandmother" and then rather tearfully she whispered before letting Cora go, "I love you mother"

Smiling brightly realizing that she just maybe was going to be given a chance to be in both her daughter's lives Cora said, "I promise I will try my hardest to keep us both safe so that we can return but try not to worry were positive this will work and I would love nothing more than to get to know my grandchildren because I love all of you with all my heart" and taking Regina hand she placed it upon her chest letting her know that her heart was now where it belonged.

With Cora and Johanna gone and one thing dealt with Regina decided to ask both Rumple and Zelena, "What are we going to do about Killian?"

Letting his hatred for the pirate known Rumple growled out, "Nothing he doesn't deserve for us to protect him he made his choice when he choose to work with Emma and now he must deal with the consequences"

Zelena on the other hand couldn't look at Regina as she said, "I hate to say it but I agree with Rumple, I'm sorry Regina but Killian made his choice when he choose to help Emma"

Running her hand through her hair in frustration Regina said, "I know he was helping Emma to begin with but he also helped us, he told us about Rumple's dagger and that they had Graham both of which we wouldn't have known if it wasn't for him so please will the both of you just help him get somewhere safe"

Letting out a sigh Zelena said, "Where exactly do you think we can put him that will be safe, I mean do you want us to bring him back here or" but she stops talking when she looks up at Regina and sees the fear flash across her sister's eyes at the mention of bringing Killian back so instead she turns to Rumple saying, "Can you give me and Regina some privacy for a moment?"

Rolling his eyes Rumple went into the living room to join Graham and the children to give them the privacy they needed and as soon as he was gone Regina blurted out in a panic, "Zelena you can't bring Killian here"

Wanting her sister to tell her exactly what had happened between Regina and Killian though she already know Zelena was secretly hoping her sister hadn't so she said, "Tell me that you didn't sleep with that disgusting pirate?" but all she got in response was a nod of Regina's head confirming her suspicions so in frustration she said, "What the hell where you thinking, why would you sleep with him?"

Forgetting that they had put up a silencing spell Regina rushed out, "Don't speak so loud, I don't want Graham hearing you or for him to know anything about what happened between me in Killian" then after a pause she said, "Actually I would rather he not even know Killian was here" unfortunately though for Regina Luka was already telling her daddy about mummies friend that has a hook for a hand. Then letting her tears fall Regina said, "I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm sorry"

Never being able to stay mad at her Zelena said, "Fine me and Rumple will find somewhere to put Killian for now but Regina I really think you should consider speaking with Archie again because you can't keep doing things like this, it's only going to make things worse"

Letting out the breath she had been holding in fear that her sister would refuse to help her Regina whispered out, "Thank you, I know I need to stop using sex instead of dealing with my problems and I promise I will make a appointment to see Archie again to get proper help"

With one last warning to her little sister Zelena said, "I mean it Regina, you better get help because you can't keep dealing with things like this. You have children to think about now and in the end it will be them that will get hurt" and with a simple nod from Regina she went to find Rumple so they could deal with the pirate.

Walking into the living room Regina smiled when she saw Graham with their children and with a final goodbye to Zelena and Rumple she made herself known to her family by asking, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Running over to her mummy clearly exited Luka squealed out, "We are having a family day, daddy says we can watch movies and have pizza and popcorn for dinner later" and just like that the day passed with them spending the entire day as a family before both Graham and Regina put their children including Grace to bed later that evening.

The three older children went to bed easily but Luka was clinging to Regina refusing to go to sleep but thankfully with Graham being there Regina was able to get out and go for her shower when Graham promised Luka a bedtime story. Regina wasn't in the shower long when the bathroom door opened and turning she watched Graham strip down before joining her, coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his embrace. Leaning back into him Regina simply said, "Luka?"

Kissing her neck while stroking her small bump he said in between kisses, "Fell asleep half way through her story" then moving his hand lower he started to slowly run his fingers through her folds before pushing one finger inside and a loud moan of pleasure from Regina caused Graham to say, "Put the silencing spell up so the children won't wake"

Raising her hand to perform the spell Regina let out a squeal of surprise as the moment the spell was up Graham turned her to face him before lifting her up into his arms so wrapping her legs around him Regina leaned in for a kiss saying, "Graham are you sure that your ok to do this, maybe you should rest a little longer"

Lowering his hand down between them he took his hardened member into his hand he then rubbed it through her folds before pushing up into her opening saying, "I'm ok and more than ready for this but if your not then" but he doesn't get to finish as Regina kisses him passionately so not wasting anymore time Graham began thrusting up into her.

Several moments of Graham thrusting into her Regina places both her hands upon his shoulders and using it as leverage she starts to bounce herself up and down upon him meeting him thrust for thrust feeling herself getting closer to realease. Breathlessly Regina says, "I'm so close Graham" and his response was to thrust up harder and faster bringing Regina to release with a scream of his name as she clenched around him flooding him with her juices. Knowing he was still hard Regina leaned in saying, "Why don't we move this to the bed?"

In response to her question Graham said, "Sounds like a good idea" then once again lifting her up he caused her to giggle as he slung her over his shoulder and exited the bathroom

Hitting him on the back Regina said, "Graham wait were still wet let me dry us off before you" but not able to finish Graham flung a very wet naked Regina onto the bed causing her to groan out, "Graham now the beds all wet"

Pulling her on her feet back down towards him Graham got in between her legs and using his mouth and fingers he brought her once again to orgasm before crawling up her body kissing all the way up to her mouth then saying in a playful mood, "Am I forgiven for wetting the bed now?" Hours past with the couple making love the entire time and after Regina had been brought to release on multiple occasions she finally told Graham that she couldn't go another round so slumping down beside her rather tiredly himself he said, "Me either"

Snuggling up next to him Regina could feel her eyes started to slowly close when she heard Graham ask her something but having not heard is question she asked rather tiredly, "What?"

Letting out a sigh because deep down he was unsure if now was the right time to ask but he couldn't wait any longer so he said once again, "Why didn't you tell me the pirate was here?"

Eyes flashing open all tiredness gone Regina sat up saying, "How, who told you that he was here?"

Sitting up also Graham answered honestly with, "Luka told me how I should meet mummies friend, that he's really cool and has a hook for a hand so now will you tell me why you never mentioned it?"

Unable to look him in the eyes Regina whispered out, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Trying to get her to look at him he said, "Will you look at me and tell me why he was here?" But still getting no response he placed his hand under her chin making her look him in the eye before saying, "You slept with him?"

Tears in her eyes Regina broke down saying, "I'm sorry, it just happened"

Pulling her into a hug he said, "I'm not going to lie because right now I am really pissed off at a lot of things the children have told me"

Her own anger getting the better of her Regina pulls out of his hold snarling out, "Like what, What exactly as been said that?"

His voice own voice raising as he spoke Graham spat out, "How about the fact you let my children think I was a murderer, You allowed that fucking pirate into our home and then fucked him while I was being tortured" and getting up from the bed he snarled out, "Or the fact that I had to learn from Robin Hood of all people that he has also been fucking my wife on a regular basis" Taken aback by this revelation Regina went to respond but Graham got in there first by saying, "You better hope that baby inside you is mine because I'm telling you this now, I won't be raising another man's child especially Robin Hood's" and with that he leaves the room.

Going after him Regina calls out to him but he ignores her and then suddenly she hears the small sad voice behind her tearfully say, "Mummy" and looking back Regina sees Luka standing in the doorway just before the little one is sick all over the carpet.

Rushing over to her Regina takes Luka into her arms hugging her close while saying softly, "Its ok baby, mummy will clean it up" and moving Luka onto her hip Regina waves her hand removing any signs of vomit from the carpet but Luka still clinging to her crying Regina says, "Do you want to come to bed with mummy" and receiving a small nod she takes one last look towards the direction Graham had left before heading back into her bedroom with Luka.

Downstairs Graham had just stormed into the dark kitchen not noticing the figure sitting at the table until he heard a voice say, "Up late huntsman"

Spinning around to the voice he says, "What the hell Zelena, you scared me" then looking around he added, "Why are you sitting here in the dark"

Letting out a laugh Zelena said, "A big scary huntsman like you is scared, as for why I'm in the dark I just got back so do you want to tell me why your in a mood?"

Sitting down next to her he let out a breath saying, "Regina"

Zelena said "What's my little sister done now?"

Graham response was, "Lets see, allowed my children to believe I was a murderer and slept with not only the pirate but Robin Hood as well"

Shocked Zelena blurted out, "She told you about Killian and Robin Hood?"

Realizing what Zelena had said he growls out, "So it is true about Robin?"

Confused Zelena said, "What, I thought Regina" then realizing that she had just revealed the truth about her sister and Robin she says, "I mean I..."

Noticing her panic Graham says, "Its fine, I didn't need to hear Regina's response to know that it was true because I saw the answer in her eyes" taking a deep breath he finally asks Zelena, "Why does she do that?"

Knowning that he was asking why Regina uses sex she asks a question of her own instead, "Do you know why I hate you?"

Look up at her Graham answers with, "You told me once that I hurt Regina and one day I would realize what I had done because I couldn't hide it forever"

Staring intently at him she says, "Exactly and you are the reason why my sister is the way she is so if you want someone to truly blame then you should take a look in the mirror"

Standing up he went to walk away saying, "I didn't do anything to make Regina this way, she did this to herself and you can't blame me for that"

Watching him go Zelena spat out, "You killed her child and it destroyed her completely so yes I can blame you and believe me I do"

Stopping completely in his tracks Graham whips back around saying, "I didn't kill her child and how dare you excuse me of such a thing"

Storming over to him Zelena gets into his face saying, "I know the truth, you were the one king Leopold hired to kill Regina's son Elijah and you better believe I would have told my sister before now but she fell in love with you and to tell her now would destroy her even more but I am telling you this don't push me because I will"

This time Zelena is the one who goes to leave but Graham stops her pleading, "Zelena please don't say anything to Regina because your wrong" but with the look she shoots at him Graham lets out a sigh saying, "You are right about king Leopold hiring me to do it but I swear to you I didn't kill Elijah... please you have to believe me"

Zelena growls out, "I don't and if you don't start treating my sister better I will make sure she knows exactly what kind of man you truly are" and with that Zelena takes her leave going upstairs to her own bedroom.

Slumping back down on the chair Graham takes several minutes to himself before going back upstairs himself hoping that he could talk to Regina.

 **Author Notes**

Read, Review And Follow

Thank You :)

Once again sorry for the delay but there as been a lot going on in my life that I'm trying to deal with but will try and update more often.


End file.
